Elycia
by Erylis
Summary: Et si avec un collier en étoile on pouvait changer notre monde. Et si ce monde déjà perturbé n'attendait que vous? Mais comment faire bouger les choses à 17 ans. Impossible n'est pas Potter... FINIE
1. Survivre

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est Ely

Et bien ceci est le prologue, en attendant bonne lecture

Prologue : Survivre

Si tout continuait dans cette voie là elle finirait par s'effondrer. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait fait pour tenir le coup. Elle avait tout perdu. Et l'idée de mourir sans se battre pour son père et tous les autres, mourir sans n'avoir rien pu faire à son tour la révoltait. Elle était une combattante née après tout cela faisait bien seize ans qu'elle était née et la guerre avait toujours plus ou moins présente. Perdre ceux qu'elle aimait elle connaissant mais l'habitude n'engendrait pas forcement l'acceptation. L'acceptation de souffrir, de perdre encore, de n'en jamais voir la fin.

Ce n'était pas vivre mais survivre.

Il ne lui restait que sa marraine qui elle aussi avait tant perdue. Hermione Weasley la fière combattante haïs par leurs ennemis pour sa naissance. Mais quand on a tout perdu jusqu'à l'envie de rire pourquoi continuer ? Peut-être l'orgueil de ne pas vouloir croire que l'on s'est battu pour rien que seul l'entêtement est la cause de notre perte.

Elycia laissa couler une larme en se regardant dans la glace, se détestant d'être faible. Son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'une fille pâleur extrême contrastant avec le noir de jais de ses cheveux qu'elle avait long. Son regard d'un vert émeraude était déterminé. Elle irait jusqu'au bout, elle tomberait peut-être comme ses parents mais qu'importe. Elle avait toutes les caractéristiques d'une Potter disait Remus. Cependant ses traits harmonieux étaient ceux de sa mère, Ginny. Une autre larme coula. Elle entendait encore leurs cris. Ils étaient partis. Plus jamais elle ne se chamaillerait avec son père, ni ne rirait de lui avec sa mère.

Ely ? Chérie ?

Elle fronça les sourcils la voix de sa tante paraissait paniquée. Elle ouvrit à la volée la porte de la petite salle d'eau où elle se trouvait.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tatie, répond moi !

Ils sont là vite pars, je les retiens.

Elycia sentit son ventre se tordre. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Malgré son angoisse Hermione Weasley était déterminée à sauver sa nièce, il le fallait elle l'avait promis à Ginny, à Harry. Cependant au fond d'elle même elle ne savait plus. La protéger mais comment ? Leur monde n'était plus que chaos même si elle arrivait à fuir où irait-elle ?

« … cependant il ne faut l'utiliser quand dernier recours ses effets pourraient être dévastateurs et pourrait engendrer le chaos. »

Le médaillon. C'était la seule solution.

Ely chérie.

Son ton était soudain plus calme ce qui attira de suite l'attention de sa nièce. Elle enleva de son cou la chaîne en argent où pendait un médaillon en forme d'étoile que lui avait confié Ginny avant de mourir. Elle l'attacha alors au cou d'Elycia. Pointa sa baguette en direction du pendentif.

J'invoque les éléments pour que le cycle actuel de la vie s'efface et prennent un nouveau départ.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ely n'aimait pas le tour que prenait les évènements. Que se passait-il. Cependant une force inhabituelle la fit se taire et rester immobile. Elle avait confiance en Hermione.

Qu'au nom de l'eau et du feu la ligne se casse, qu'au nom de l'air et de la terre Elycia Potter passe.

Elycia se sentit traverser par un courant chaud. Puis la porte vola en éclat. Elle n'eu que le temps de se baisser et de rabattre le capuchon de sa cape. Elle vit Hermione faire volte face juste au moment où un rayon vert la percuta de plein fouet. La silhouette de sa tante sembla être entourée d'un halo vert puis elle s'effondra.

La seule pensée qu'Ely eu fut qu'au moins la torture lui aurait été épargné. Puis vint la douleur. Elle était seule maintenant. Elle ne songea même pas à s'enfuir. Elle se releva et fit face à l'homme en face d'elle.

Et bien qu'avons nous là ? La voix de l'homme était glaciale mais une pointe d'amusement transparaissait.

Des hommes en noirs le suivaient, baguettes levées.

-Est il vraiment nécessaire de demander comment je m'appelle ?

Elle releva la tête orgueilleusement. Au point où elle en était, si elle devait mourir que ce soit en faisant honneur à son nom. Le capuchon qui recouvrait alors sa tête tomba.

Le sourire du seigneur des ténèbres se fit alors plus grand.

-J'avoue que c'est une bonne pêche. Ceux de ta famille sont très divertissant à tuer. Ça doit être pour cela que je préfère les tuer moi même… Endoloris !

Elycia eut juste le temps de se jeter à terre pour éviter l'éclair rouge. Elle atterrit à côté de la silhouette inerte de sa tante. Un frisson la secoua. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. La tête commença à lui tourner. Soudain une douleur fulgurante l'atteignit en plein cœur.

« … Nan va-t-en Ely, va-t-en ! » hurla une voix qu'elle reconnue

Maman murmura-t-elle faiblement

Mais ce n'était pas possible sa mère était…

« Tu dois continuer de vivre promet moi de veiller sur ta mère »

Papa, sa voix n'était plus que sanglot.

Que se passait-il ? Elle était mal, ne savait plus, se sentait perdue…

D'autre voix s'ajoutèrent dans sa tête s'emmêlèrent. Puis toutes se rejoignirent en un cris

« Ely !!!!!! »

Puis son monde bascula dans le néant le plus total.


	2. Secousses

_Disclaimer_ : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Rowling (je crois qu'on a l'habitude maintenant)

**Chapitre 1 : Secousses**

**7 septembre 1976**

« Et après un mouvement circulaire de la baguette vous prononcez la formule ? C'est bien compris ? »

Un « oui » collectif se fit entendre. Il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de chahut dans la classe du professeur McGonagall, et les seuls qui s'y aventuraient, étaient aujourd'hui étonnamment calme. Lily fronça ses sourcils, cela ne leur ressemblaient pas. Elle les observa attentivement et son regard s'attarda sur James Potter. Il avait un regard vitreux, ses yeux noisettes ne brillaient pas comme à leurs habitude.

Il devait être fatigué, ses traits étaient tirés. Elle se secoua il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit prise en flagrant délit de relucage. Elle se sourit elle-même. Qui aurait cru qu'elle finirait par apprécier l'insupportable et arrogant James Potter ?

Sa meilleure amie, Sara et elle même avaient du travailler sur un projet en commun de défense contre les forces du mal avec Peter Pettigrew et James. Ils avaient travaillé dans une ambiance de franche camaraderie. Lily avait prévenu d'emblée son coéquipier qu'il valait mieux bien s'entendre pour ne pas finir par s'entretuer. Ils avaient tous éclaté de rire et tout s'était bien déroulé. Bien sûr il y avait eu quelques accrochages mais dans l'ensemble le bilan était positif.

« Mlle Evans concentrez vous je vous pris ! Je vous rappelle que vous devez passer votre ASPIC de métamorphose à la fin de l'année et que la plus grande des concentrations est nécessaire et ceux dès le début de l'année ! tempêta son professeur

Elle esquissa un sourire quand elle entendit Sirius faire remarquer à ses amis qu'il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part. En effet cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés et déjà les professeurs leur répétaient sans cesse qu'à la fin de l'année il devait passer leurs ASPICs. Elle se reconcentra fixa la pierre qu'elle devait transformé en grenouille s'apprêta à lancer sa formule quand soudain le sol trembla.

Les secousses se firent de plus en plus violentes et des élèves commencèrent à crier. Son premier réflexe fut de plonger sous sa table. Il semble se passer un moment et elle pensa que si elle mourrait elle n'aurait même pas pu s'expliquer avec sa sœur. Puis aussi brusquement qu'elles étaient apparues les secousses cessèrent.

« Tout le monde va bien ? s'enquit le professeur McGonagall.

Lily jeta un regard aux alentours, aucun n'était blessé. Elle croisa le regard de Sara et su de suite qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa petite sœur Sally.

« Que tous les élèves et professeurs se réunissent dans la grande salle.»

Lily reconnut la voix du directeur amplifiée magiquement. Et commença à suivre son professeur à travers les couloirs du château. Elle sourit en repensant aux exercices anti incendies de son école primaire.

« C'est quand même bizarre, tu crois que c'est une attaque ? murmura Sara

Je ne pense pas qu'Il s'attaque à Poudlard ce serait de la folie !

Parce que tu crois que massacrer des centaines de sorciers et de moldus n'est qu'un divertissement entre autre ? »

Un rire gêné parcouru l'assemblée des élèves. Le sujet était des plus sensibles et nombreux étaient les élèves qui avaient perdus, un parent ou un proche. Tous craignaient que leur directeur de maison leur demande un jour de les suivre lors d'un cours ou encore recevoir par hiboux une enveloppe noire synonyme de mort.

Lily avait particulièrement peur pour ses parents, ils étaient moldus et par conséquent des cibles de premier choix. Elle avait eu du mal à les convaincre qu'elle ne risquait rien dans son école et il s'en était fallut de peu pour qu'elle soit inscrit dans un lycée de quartier. En chemin vers la grande salle, elle se dit que cela aurait été dur de devoir retourner dans un monde sans magie.

Ils étaient les derniers à être arriver dans la grande salle et s'installèrent silencieusement à la table des gryffondors. Tous les professeurs étaient présents et l'hypothèse d'une attaque fut balayé quand elle s'aperçut que tous les professeurs converser calmement. Le directeur se leva et le silence se fit encore plus épais.

« Chers élèves il n'y a rien à craindre, aucune attaque de mangemorts en vue. Il semblerait que cela soit un simple tremblement de terre, un simple phénomène naturel. Cependant je pense que vous avez été assez secoué, un sourire étira ses lèvres, vous disposez donc du reste de votre journée tranquillement. »

Vomir. C'était ça, elle avait envie de vomir, soulager son estomac. Elle essaya de se relever mais dans le noir ce n'était pas évident. Elle avait encore du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Les précédents évènements lui revinrent à l'esprit et l'envie d'hurler s'ajouta celle de vomir. Elle était seule maintenant. Elle chercha à tâtons sa baguette. Elle s'en saisit et murmura un lumos. Sa voix était éraillée, sa gorge desséchée.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ressemblait à un local désaffecté. Aucune âme qui vive. Etait elle dans une cellule, prisonnière du Lord Noir ? Elle était cependant presque certaine que les cachots de Voldemort devaient être beaucoup plus sordides. Cette pièce devait même être un paradis comparée aux geôles de Jedusor. Après examen des lieux elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait une porte. Les sens aux aguets, elle s'avança, colla son oreille contre la porte. Le silence le plus totale régnait en ces lieux. Posant la main sur la poignée, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et grimaça en l'entendant grincer. Elle passa la tête et regarda de chaque côté du long corridor. Personne. Elle trouvait cela étrange et l'absence de bruit l'inquiétait. Le noir ce n'était rien mais le silence elle n'aimait pas du tout. Le cœur battant elle progressa à travers ce qu'il lui paraissait être un manoir. Les lieux lui semblaient familiers. Bientôt elle se sentit en sécurité dans cet endroit. Tout respirait la magie. Cette sensation lui rappelait la sécurité que lui conférait son père et l'amour maternelle. Comme si elle était chez elle. Elle sourit en pensant que c'était la description que son père faisait de Poudlard.

Il sembla qu'elle atteignit un hall et vit deux immenses portes de chêne qu'elle poussa pour pouvoir entrer dans la pièce suivante. Des doutes commencèrent à faire leur apparition mais quand elle pénétra dans une grande salle au plafond étoilé elle retint à grand peine un cri. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ou alors elle était morte. Chez elle, Poudlard était le bastion des mangemorts. Après un moment elle se secoua et assis sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sur la table des gryffondors et prit le temps d'observer les étoiles. Une vague de chagrin l'envahit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu observer à sa guise la voûte céleste.

Elle pleura enfin réellement. Depuis que sa mère était partie la laissant quasiment seule, elle n'avait pu. Seules quelques larmes s'étaient échappées. Bientôt ce fut de véritables sanglots et elle se roula en boule sur cette table sans pouvoir se calmer. Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité la silhouette de la jeune fille s'apaisa. Elycia venait de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il faisait frais ce soir là. Il soupira en pensant que l'été s'achevait et qu'une nouvelle année scolaire commençait. Il avait toujours adoré Poudlard et il ne céderait pour rien au monde sa place de directeur. Albus Dumbledore regrettait cependant un peu l'enseignement, les contact avec les élèves étaient maintenant beaucoup moins fréquents. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle en se remémorant sa carrière. Il avait aimé tous ses élèves. Enfin presque tous. Il songea au petit Tom de onze ans déterminé déjà, à être le plus grand.

Les temps actuels l'inquiétaient. Il ne savait pas si l'Ordre suffirait à stopper la menace plus qu'écrasante de Voldemort. Pour le moment on pouvait dire que l'ordre limitait les dégâts mais il y avait des pertes, ils ne pouvaient le nier. Ces conflits s'étendaient jusque dans son école. Il savait déjà de ses septièmes années qui rejoindraient l'ordre et qui deviendrait mangemorts. Pour d'autre tout était encore flou et enfin pour les autres ils se contenteraient de subir la guerre espérant qu'elle cesse.

En arrivant dans le hall il se rendit compte que les portes de la grande salle étaient ouvertes. En pénétrant dans la pièce son regard fut immédiatement attiré sur une silhouette allongée sur une des tables. Mais que faisait un de ses élèves ici en pleine nuit ?

Il s'approcha lentement et s'aperçut que c'était une jeune fille qu'il ne pensait pas être une de ses élèves. Il détailla son visage, un peu sale, où des larmes semblaient avoir coulées. Il approcha sa main pour la réveiller. Au moment où sa main toucha l'épaule de la jeune fille, celle-ci sembla se réveiller en sursaut et eut un brusque mouvement de recul qui la fit basculer de l'autre côté de la table. C'est à dire sur le sol.

Surpris il entendit un grognement, puis la jeune fille se releva prestement baguette en main. Les deux sorciers se fixèrent. Il remarqua qu'elle semblait stupéfaite comme si ce qu'elle voyait ne pouvait être réel. Il la détailla et beaucoup de ses traits lui semblèrent familier, comme si elle était un mélange de plusieurs de ses élèves.

« Oh mon Dieu »

Ce fut tous ce que parvint à dire la jeune fille avant que ses jambes ne lui fassent défauts.

« Inspire. Expire »

Et on recommence.

« Ne vous approchez surtout pas, ordonna-t-elle au vieil homme.

-Je ne vous ferrez pas de mal mademoiselle j'aimerai juste savoir qui vous êtes répondit-il calmement

-Elycia Potter »

Elle vit Dumbledore, car elle se doutait bien que c'était lui, se raidir et écarquiller les yeux. Et avant qu'il n'est pu lui poser des questions elle lui demanda :

« -On est à Poudlard ici n'est-ce pas ? Depuis que je suis toute petite je rêve de venir ici… »

Elle était perdue. D'abord Poudlard puis Dumbledore était-elle morte ? Chez elle tout ceci n'existait plus. Il aurait fallut qu'elle traverse le temps. Après un temps d'arrêt elle écarquilla des yeux. Si effectivement elle était dans le passé, tout pouvait changer. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et la tête lui tourner.

Dumbledore lui était confus. Cette jeune fille ne lui paraissait pas dangereuse, elle semblait même un peu perdue. Il tiqua quand elle lui raconta qu'elle aurait aimait connaître Poudlard. De toute évidence c'était une sorcière. Mais… Elycia _Potter. _Il connaissait bien la famille Potter et il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque Elycia. Et il était certains qu'il se serait souvenu d'un tel nom. Puis il la vit écarquiller des yeux.

« On est quand ? demanda-t-elle abruptement »

Il haussa un sourcil. Décidément il sentait que cette histoire n'était pas prête de s'arrêter. Croyant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu ou comprise elle redemanda :

« Hum… Je veux dire on est en quelle année ?

-Eh bien il semblerait que nous sommes le 9 septembre 1976. Et pour vous nous étions en quelle année ? »

Elycia regarda le sorcier qui chez elle était une légende et vit qu'il la prenait au sérieux. Il n'était pas en train de lui mentir. Mais Bon sang en 1976 ! Ses parents n'étaient même pas nés ! Rares étaient ceux de chez elle qui à cette époque existaient ! Encore secouée par ses introspections elle prit quand même la peine de lui répondre d'une voix laconique.

« Le 7 septembre 2016. »

Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plus et je sais que ça doit être un peu embrouillé pour le début mais les précision viendront plus tard.

Des questions ?

Juste pour dire Mamie Lupin si tu passe par là ce chap il est pour toi ! Gros Bisou jtdr !


	3. Une journée dans la vie d'un Potter 1

Diclaimer : tout à Potter ! Rien à moi !

J'espère que vous aimerai autant ce chapitre que les autres voir mieux en tout cas merci à Senslo, Lisa Black et Amand1. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu reviewer dsl je vais modifié les paramètres !!!!

MERCI BEAUCOUP !

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 2 : une journée dans la vie d'un Potter (peut-être première partie )

Plongée dans de gros volumes poussiéreux, Susan ne voit pas le temps passé. A tel point qu'elle ne voit pas non plus entrer un minuscule hiboux dans son bureau. L'animal lui, commence par se poser sur le bureau de la femme et attends patiemment une enveloppe au bec. Toujours absorbée par « Les phénomènes moldus et leurs impacts sur les milieux magiques, mythes ou réalités ? », elle ne voit pas le hiboux s'agiter au fur et à mesure que les pages tournent. Quand l'oiseau estime qu'il est temps qu'on lui accorde un minimum d'attention, il sautille le long de la table jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant elle, lâche l'enveloppe et hulule son mécontentement d'être ainsi ignoré.

Surprise par l'interruption inopinée du hiboux Susan se recule brusquement et dans un cri bascule de l'autre coté de la chaise pour se retrouver, sur les fesses, à même le sol. Son premier réflexe après avoir regarder l'oiseau est de rire. En effet celui-ci la regarde hautainement et semble désigner la lettre posée sur son bureau. Puis sans un autre regard reprend son envol, et s'en va au loin.

« Et dire que certains pense que l'orgueil est le propre de l'homme. »

Amusée par sa propre bêtise, elle se relève et se dirige vers sa table de travail afin de récupérer la fameuse lettre. Une lettre de Poudlard, manifestement. Elle se demande vaguement si Dumbledore s'inquiète de l'avancée de sa recherche. Elle fronce des sourcils devant la brièveté de la lettre, saisis sa cape et sors en trombe de son bureau.

« Lucy je pars pour une urgence, si mon mari passe dîtes lui simplement que je suis sortie.

-Bien Mme Potter »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok. Pour l'instant elle avait encore du mal mais il faudrait bien qu'elle s'y habitue. On était donc en 1976. Après une nuit de sommeil elle ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Tournant en rond dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée pour la nuit, Elycia repensait encore et toujours à cette histoire incroyable et _censée_ impossible qu'elle était en train de vivre. Machinalement elle porta la main à son cou et joua avec le pendentif en forme d'étoile que lui avait confiée Hermione avant de mourir. A cette pensée le ventre de la jeune fille se contracta. C'était grâce à elle qu'elle était ici. Elle sentait, non, elle savait que le pendentif était la cause de son arrivée ici. Cependant elle avait tu l'existence du bijou. Pour le moment moins ils en savaient mieux cela vaudrait. Elle se voyait mal débarquer pour leur dire : « Salut chez moi c'est le chaos complet. Vous êtes à peu près tous morts dans d'atroces souffrances et tout ça pour rien. » Evitons de déclencher une hystérie collective. Merci bien.

Avec un soupir elle s'effondra sur son lit. Elle n'avait jamais été doter de tact. D'après sa mère elle tenait cela de son père. Elle sourit un peu tristement en sentant une grande vague de mélancolie la submerger. Celui qui a dit que l'on s'habitue à tout, même à la douleur est un grand crétin pense-t-elle. Elle se sent un peu seule et pense aux nombreux étudiants qui se pressent sûrement en cours à cette heure-ci.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de compagnie de son âge. Avoir des enfants en temps de guère n'est pas très recommandable. Trop dangereux paraît-il. Surtout trop douloureux avait-elle vite compris. Et personne n'était assez maso pour risquer de faire des gosses dont l'espérance de vie ne brillait pas par sa longévité.

Elle grimaça à ces pensées et s'allongea un peu mieux sur ce grand lit. Ça non plus elle n'en avait jamais vraiment eu le droit. Enfin disons plutôt la possibilité. Sachant qu'il fallait sans cesse se cacher, se déplacer, avoir un lit baldaquin n'était pas des plus pratiques. Quand le professeur Dumbledore avait remarqué son ébahissement à la vue d'un simple lit et d'un plateau de nourriture il avait de suite deviné qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile et était allé chercher lui-même l'infirmière.

Il les avait laissé seules bien entendu et elle avait vu la jeune infirmière froncer les sourcils devant l'état de son corps. Elle avait de nombreux bleus et cicatrices. Certaines petites d'autres moins, comme celle au niveau de son ventre ou encore celle qui longeait l'extérieur de sa cuisse. Même si elle aurait voulu le cacher, le directeur de Poudlard aurait tout de suite deviner que ces blessures étaient celles de la guerre. Après examen et administration de diverses potions aux goûts plus ou moins infectes, l'infirmière de l'école était parti sans un mot attendant sûrement qu'on lui explique le pourquoi du comment plus tard.

Elle s'était rhabillé et avait attendu que Dumbledore revienne. Ce qu'il fit à peine dix minutes plus tard. Il la sonda du regard mais elle resta silencieuse.

« Bien. J'aimerai vous poser quelques petites questions si vous voulez bien. »

Devant son silence qu'il avait prit pour un accord il continua.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un, un parent, un ami vous attends chez vous ? »

Désarçonnée par la question elle ne répondit pas de suite.

L'attendre ? Plus personne ne l'attendait ou du moins pas pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Elle s'étonna aussi qu'on ne lui demanda pas d'emblée comment était le futur.

« Non »

La réponse était courte. Pas besoin de s'attarder sur un sujet douloureux. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'appesantir dessus et qu'on lui témoigne de la compassion.

« Et bien dans un certains sens il le vaut mieux car nous n'avons aucun moyens de vous ramener chez vous. »

Aucune réponse. Il devait déjà avoir deviné qu'elle n'en n'avait aucune envie. Après tout n'était-ce pas le grand Albus Dumbledore ? Une légende aussi bien dans la vie que dans la mort ? Un très grand sorcier ? Il se devait d'avoir un minimum d'intelligence non ? Elle se demanda pendant un bref instant ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle. Vivre au jour le jour à cette époque ce n'était pas la même chose et puis, elle ne savait même pas comment fonctionnait le monde magique à cette période. Comme s'il l'avait deviné, il répondit à sa question muette.

« Et comme je suppose que vous n'êtes pas encore majeure, il va falloir vous trouver une famille d'accueil. »

Encore ce matin elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, il était parti. La tête pleine de questions, elle avait pensée qu'elle aurait eu dû mal à s'endormir. Il n'en était rien. à peine avait-elle posée la tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle était tombée dans un lourd sommeil. La principale question concernait le manque, étonnant d'ailleurs, de curiosité du directeur. Elle avait échafaudé maintes et maintes suppositions mais s'était finalement arrêter lorsque son esprit lui avait suggéré qu'en fait Albus Dumbledore était la réincarnation de Merlin qui était revenu sur Terre dans le seul but de veiller sur les élèves dans lesquels se cacheraient Arthur. Désespérée par sa propre bêtise, elle avait fini par se demander qui lui tiendrait lieu de famille d'accueil.

Soudain un « plop » sonore se fit entendre. Sans chercher à comprendre elle saisit sa baguette et se jeta de l'autre côté de son lit à l'abri d'une éventuelle attaque. L'oreille aux aguets, attentive au moindre bruit, elle fut surprise de ne rien entendre. Se maudissant de sa propre méfiance et de ses réflexes, elle se releva et fut surprise de découvrir un elfe, les yeux ronds la regarder de manière étrange.

« Euh… oui ?

- Eh bien le professeur Dumbledore m'envoie vous chercher pour vous accompagner dans son bureau. »

Se sentant maintenant parfaitement stupide, elle suivit la créature sans plus rien ajouter. En marchant à travers les couloirs du château, essaya de se souvenir d'anecdotes que lui avaient raconté son père. Comme elle aurait aimer suivre un cursus scolaire dans cette école. Pouvoir râler sur la quantité de devoirs qu'elle aurait eu à faire, aller en retenue pour un escapade nocturne ou tout simplement avoir des amis avec qui partager ce genre d'activité. Arrivée devant une gargouille elle s'arrêta et sourit en entendant le mot de passe. Chocogrenouille. Elle s'avança sans plus de cérémonie et toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit lorsqu'on l'y invita.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Je vais y arrivé, je vais y arrivé »

Telle était la phrase que James Potter se répétait depuis ce matin. Ce n'était pas bien dur. Il l'avait déjà fait des tas de fois. Assis dans un des fauteuils, confortable il est vrai, de la salle commune des Gryffondors en compagnie de deux de ses meilleurs amis, il remuait dans sa tête un tas de pensées concernant une même et unique personne.

Il avait bien essayé de l'oublier mais c'était impossible. Il avait donc rongé son frein et rangé sa panoplie de parfait frimeur au placard en attendant que madame daigne tombée dans ses bras. Il se contentait de joué les camarades de classe super sympa et irréprochable. Enfin quand elle était dans le coin. Car malgré son amour immodérée pour Lily Evans il était hors de question qu'il mette de côté sa haine pour Rogue. Il tenait à sa fierté tout de même.

Sortant de ses pensées il vit que Remus le regardait un sourire indulgent scotché aux lèvres. Il était sûr que son ami lycanthrope avait deviné ce qui ou plutôt qui était dans sa tête.

Peter lui perdit patience et se dirigea vers le dortoir avec la ferme intention de faire sortir Sirius de la salle de bain. C'est qu'il avait fin et qu'il ne tenait pas spécialement à avoir une retenue dès le premier jour de classe pour retard.

« Alors tu vas le lui demandé quand ? »

James se tourna vers Remus et lui sourit nerveusement.

« Hem, et bien disons que j'attends le bon moment. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me prendre un râteau. »

Un sourire d'autodérision sur les lèvres il pensa qu'un refus de sa belle ne porterait pas un coup seulement à sa fierté.

« Cornedrue, honnêtement je pense que cette année sera la bonne. »

James sentit son moral remonter. Il faisait confiance à Remus et s'il disait que cette année serait la bonne, forcément ça le serait.

« C'est bon monsieur est enfin sortit de la salle de bain, on va peut-être pouvoir enfin déjeuner. Enfin si sa seigneurie le veux bien. »

En effet Sirius Black enfin arrivé la troupe était au complet. Sirius leur lança un grand sourire et passa en avant.

« Eh bien qu'attendez-vous ? Le déluge ?

-Non on attendait la catastrophe naturelle qui me sert de poteau ! »

Et c'est avec le sentiment que cette journée ne serait pas comme les autres que James se dirigea vers la grande salle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Susan venait à peine d'arriver dans le bureau de Dumbledore qu'elle sentit que quelque chose d'important elle pensa de suite à son fils et leva un regard inquiet vers le directeur de Poudlard.

« Ne vous en fait pas James est en parfaite santé, je vous ai fait venir ici pour un autre sujet. Je sais que Julius est occupé mais je suis sûr que vous l'informerai de tout ça cependant il faudra que tout cette affaire soit discrète. »

Soulagée que James aille bien, elle prit place sur la chaise que lui indiqua Dumbledore et attendit patiemment qu'on lui explique ce qu'elle faisait ici.

« Je pense maintenant savoir d'où vient le tremblement de terre. Il semblerait finalement qu'il soit dû à un phénomène magique très rare voir normalement impossible. Une personne à voyager dans le temps et est arrivé à Poudlard dans la nuit. Cette personne nous vient de 2016. »

Avec un sursaut de surprise Susan écarquilla des yeux. Elle songea que si ce n'était pas une blague il faudrait que Dumbledore annonce ce genre de nouvelle avec plus de tact !

« Mais… mais c'est impossible ! s'écria-t-elle. De 40 ans vous vous imaginait. Le seul moyen connu de remonter le temps sont les retourneurs de temps et leurs effets ne s'étendent que de quelques heures !

-Je sais Susan mais comme vous l'avez dit vous même, ce ne sont que les seuls moyens _connus_ ! »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Attendez ! Vous avez dit qu'une personne avait remonté le temps…

-Voilà la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir. Cette jeune personne est âgée de 16 ans et dit s'appeler Elycia Potter. »

Si elle n'était pas assise elle se serait sûrement évanouie. Et vive Dumbledore et sa douceur légendaire !

« Potter ?

- Oui et il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle est une Potter. »

Un coup frappée à la porte se fit entendre. Le cœur battant elle n'entendit presque pas Dumbledore demander d'entrer à cette personne.

Quand elle croisa le regard de la jeune fille qui eut l'air aussi chamboulée qu'elle, elle sut que c'était une Potter. Son instinct le lui criait. La jeune fille ne se sentait visiblement pas très bien. Son instinct maternel reprit le dessus, elle se précipita vers Elycia et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit une sorte de résistance puis la jeune fille se mit à pleurer et à s'abandonner. Désemparée Susan lui chuchota des mots apaisants comme elle le faisait à James lorsqu'il faisait un mauvais rêve et lui caressa les cheveux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand Elycia ouvrit la porte son regard se porta directement sur la femme qui était présente. Les cheveux noirs corbeaux et des yeux bleus profonds. Elle sut d'emblée que c'était son arrière grand mère. Elle sentit qu'elle pourrait peut-être avoir de nouveau, une famille et se sentir aimée. Elle sentit que bientôt ses jambes ne pourraient plus la soutenir. La femme se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Exactement comme le faisait son père. Elle essaya d'abord de résister au chagrin qui l'envahissait et pour la seconde fois depuis qu'elle était ici elle pleura de tout son cœur. Elle entendit vaguement des paroles qui lui firent l'effet d'une pommade apaisante sur son cœur et une main lui caresser les cheveux.

Peut-être qu'enfin tout irait mieux et elle se promit de tout faire pour se reconstruire une vie et détruire celle de celui qui lui avait tout pris.


	4. Une journée dans la vie d'un Potter '2'

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling

**Note** : merci à _Amand1_ de corriger et à _Senslo, adenoide_ et _Miss Lisa Black_ pour leur review. Ça fait vraiment plaisir. Le prochain chapitre pour Samedi prochain sûrement. En tout cas vous pouvez toujours allez sur mon livejournal pour savoir où en j'en suis et si vous avez des idées ou d'autres remarques…

Et maintenant…

**Chapitre 3** : Une journée dans la vie d'un Potter ( la suite !)

Assis en cours d'histoire de la magie, James songea qu'un autre professeur aurait pu rendre la matière intéressante. « Aurait » était effectivement le mot. Même Mary qui était l'élève la plus studieuse de Gryffondor était avachie sur sa table, le regard vitreux. Sara Conelly était carrément endormie et Lily semblait gribouiller sur un parchemin. Linda et Betty les deux autres filles de Gryffondor papotaient tranquillement et quelques gloussements leur échappaient. Soupirant d'ennui il se tourna vers Peter, qui s'était endormi. Avec un sourire moqueur il se tourna vers Remus et Sirius qui avaient entamé une partie de pendu. Il sourit de plus belle. Du côté des Poufsouffles ce n'était guère mieux. Bien qu'ils faisaient au moins l'effort de faire semblant de suivre. Il se demandait encore pourquoi les cours de cette matière étaient encore obligatoires après les B.U.S.Es. Sa mère lui avait pourtant dit que le ministère étudiait la question. A son avis il était urgent pour le bien des élèves de supprimer cette matière !

Soudain un parchemin apparut devant lui. Etonné il regarda autour de lui et vit que Lily lui faisait un clin d'œil. Il sentit son estomac faire un bond. Sur le parchemin des mots s'inscrivirent.

Hello James ! Je ne suis apparemment pas la seule à m'ennuyer. Ça te dirait une discussion sur parchemin ? Si oui écris ta réponse dessus et elle s'inscrira sur le mien.

Agréablement surpris, James releva la tête et sourit à la jeune sorcière en levant le pouce.

_Pas de problème pour une discussion avec toi. De quoi veux tu qu'on parle ?_

Il était très heureux sa Lily entamait une discussion de plein gré avec lui. Un sourire béat aux lèvres il ne vit pas Sirius et Remus se regarder d'un air entendu. Il n'y avait que deux choses capables de produire ce genre de sourire chez lui : le quidditch et Lily, ses deux plus grandes passions.

Eh bien je sais pas tu me semble un peu distrait aujourd'hui et pas seulement dans ce cours… soporifique.

Son sourire ce fit plus grand ainsi elle se souciait de lui ! Remus avait donc raison, cette année serait peut-être la bonne.

_Mmh non rien de spécial juste un peu fatigué… Et toi ça va ?_

Et l'heure passa ainsi sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Lui la tête dans les nuages et ses amis qui le regardaient avec désolation songeant que cette fille le rendrait encore plus dingue qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris mais elle ne regrettait pas une seconde son geste. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée en histoire de la magie. Elle pouvait maintenant dire qu'elle appréciait James Potter. En route vers son cours de runes elle écoutait Sara et Ann, une camarade de Serdaigle qui avait cours avec elle, débattre sur le dernier cours qu'elles avaient eu. James n'avait pas étude de rune et c'était bien dommage songea-t-elle. En entrant dans le local elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, à côté de Remus.

Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé et s'assit sans un mot. Perplexe Lily suivit son exemple sans un mot. Pourquoi avait-il _ce_ sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai de l'encre sur le visage ?

- Oh non pas du tout Lily. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Peut-être à cause de ce sourire stupide que tu as en me regardant ? »

Il se mit à rire et lui assura qu'il était juste de bonne humeur. Pas convaincu pour deux mornilles elle haussa les épaules et se mit à écouter attentivement le professeur Keane qui venait de débuter son cours. S'il ne voulait pas lui dire ce n'était pas son problème.

Remus lui, continua de sourire en pensant à quel point James et Lily feraient un beau couple.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Assis dans son bureau Albus Dumbledore repensait encore à la scène touchante qui s'était déroulée il y avait de cela une heure. Il avait eu du mal lui-même à contenir son émotion et n'était pas étonnée outre mesure que Susan aie décidé qu'Elycia serait désormais sous sa responsabilité. Cette jeune fille avait souffert cela se voyait dans ses yeux, dans sa manière de poser ses mots.

L'avenir ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi sombre. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres auquel répondit d'une voix mélodieuse son phénix. Sentant une vague de chaleur envahir son cœur il décida qu'il lui fallait se reprendre. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que tout s'arrange. Et pour cela il lui faudrait de l'aide. Il prit sa plume et commença à rédiger plusieurs lettres. Il était temps que l'Ordre se réunisse une nouvelle fois.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Assise dans la cuisine du manoir des Potter devant un chocolat chaud Elycia est plongée dans ses pensées. Susan est donc son arrière- grand-mère. Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Cela dit ce n'était guère étonnant vu que son père n'avait même pas connu ses parents. Elle se sentait mieux, maintenant. Rien de mieux qu'un câlin et un chocolat, disait sa grand-mère Molly. Celle-ci devait sûrement déjà être mariée avec Arthur et quelque uns de ses oncles, qu'elle n'avait pas connus, devaient être nés. Le seul qu'elle avait connu était Ron et il était mort quand elle avait 12 ans. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait réalisé que la guerre était sérieuse et qu'elle pouvait faire mal. Se sentant repartir vers des pensées moroses elle se mit à observer ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle.

La cuisine était grande, spacieuse et surtout lumineuse. Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer la lumière ! La lumière de la cuisine lui chauffant le visage, elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Tout irait mieux maintenant c'est ce qu'elle devait se dire.

Susan entra dans la cuisine et sourit en observant Elycia. Elle était très belle malgré ses traits tirés. Ce qui l'avait le plus frappé chez elle c'était ses grands yeux verts qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu quelque part. Elle pensa à son fils et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Comme elle avait était fière quand il avait reçu les résultats de ses B.U.S.Es ! Et de suite elle avait ressenti un petit pincement au cœur en songeant que son petit devenait grand. Elle sourit de nouveau en pensant à Sirius qu'elle avait appris à considérer comme son fils. Elle avait été prise d'une grande fureur quand elle avait su comment ses parents l'avaient traité.

Avoir deux garçons chez elle n'avait pas été de tout repos. Surtout quand ils s'appelaient James Potter et Sirius Black.

Elle s'approcha d'Elycia et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées qui sursauta à son contact. Elles se regardèrent et se sourirent.

« Demain si tu le veux bien on va aller te chercher des vêtements et d'autres affaires qui te serviront.

- Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous…

- Tut Tut Tut mademoiselle, d'abord je t'en pris appelle moi Susan et tutoie moi. Et puis tu n'es pas un fardeau tu fais partie de la famille ! »

Ces mots semblèrent lui réchauffer le cœur. Son sourire se fit plus grand et elle lut dans ses yeux de la reconnaissance.

« Maintenant tu vas aller prendre un bon bain et te reposer. Je dois aller faire quelques courses. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande à notre elfe de maison Riha. Ok ? »

Elle vit la jeune fille acquiescer. Elle déposa alors un baisers sur la joue d sa protégée et fit semblant de ne pas voir ses yeux briller.

« A tout à l'heure ! »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Julius Potter, auror de son état, était en train de fixer une pile de parchemin. Il adorait son métier mais il se serait bien passé de la tonne de paperasse qu'il se devait de remplir. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda les différentes photos exposées sur son bureau espérant que s'il ne les regardait pas, ses rapports se rempliraient d'eux-mêmes. Son fils et sa femme lui envoyaient des signes joyeux et lui faisaient de grands sourires. Sur une autre, son fils en compagnie de ses amis et d'autres élèves de gryffondors, soulevait la coupe de quidditch.

Perdu dans sa contemplation il n'entendit pas trois petits coups frappés à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrir.

« Eh bien monsieur Potter je vois que vous travaillez dur ! »

Sursautant, il releva la tête en direction de son visiteur et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« J'attendais que tu viennes me délivrer de ces infâmes rapports qui veulent ma mort ! »

Avec un petit rire Susan déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

« Il faut qu'on parle ! Tu as du temps libre ?

- Pour toi toujours ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Hé bien, disons que j'ai été convoquée par Dumbledore… non t'inquiète pas ça ne concerne pas James ! »

Il fronça des sourcils. A ce qu'il savait, la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre n'était que pour bien plus tard…

« Hem tu savais que je devais travailler sur ce fameux tremblement de terre à Poudlard ?

Et bien il semblerait que Dumbledore ait trouvé avant moi l'origine de ce séisme. La cause est très irréelle, et j'ai failli m'évanouir quand j'ai su ce qui s'était passé. »

Un pli soucieux apparut sur le front de son mari. Finalement il est vrai que ça ne doit pas être facile d'annoncer quelque chose de ce genre là. Fixant les yeux noisettes de Julius elle décida d'y aller franco :

« Une jeune fille a remonté le temps de 40 ans. Chez elle apparemment c'est la guerre et elle n'a plus aucune famille. Et cerise sur le gâteau elle s'appelle Elycia Potter. »

Julius sursauta au nom de la jeune fille et se releva brusquement faisant ainsi basculer sa pile de _précieux_ parchemins.

« Elycia _Potter._ Tu es sûre ? Tu l'as vue ? Attends la guerre ? Elle est blessée ?

-Oh doucement chéri. Oui j'en suis sûre et oui je l'ai vu. Elle est d'ailleurs à la maison, elle fait partie de notre famille et il est donc hors de question qu'elle habite autre part. Et pour finir elle n'est pas blessée juste énormément chamboulée. »

Elle remarqua qu'il faisait fit de l'impossibilité, normalement, de voyager dans le temps.

Julius se calma. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Elycia. Il aimait bien ce nom. Il se passa un long moment avant qu'il ne lui adresse de nouveau la parole. Ce n'était pas le genre de nouvelle que l'on apprenait tous les jours.

« Tu as eu tout à fait raison de l'amener à la maison, on y va d'ailleurs. Je veux la voir ! »

Susan lui fit alors un grand sourire et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le réseau de cheminées, son mari lui posant tout un tas de question et elle lui racontant dans les moindres détails sa rencontre avec la jeune sorcière.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Assise confortablement au coin du feu dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune des rouges et ors, Lily lisait essayant de se calmer. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre les nouvelles que ses parents lui avaient envoyées. Les liens qui la liaient avec sa sœur étaient très fragiles et ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle était confus. Le fait qu'elle la rejeta la blessait énormément. Et elle savait que le comportement de Pétunia faisait du mal à leurs parents qui auraient tant aimé qu'elles soient complices. Elle ne savait donc pas si c'était un soulagement ou un nouveau coup dur que sa sœur se marie et qu'elle refuse que sa sœur assiste au plus beau jour de sa vie.

Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de lire pour la troisième fois le même passage et qu'elle ne savait même pas de quoi il traitait, elle abandonna sa lecture. Observant la salle commune elle sourit et pensa qu'elle ressemblait à une chambre quelque peu désordonnée. Elle adorait cette pièce. Elle était chaleureuse et pleine de vie, même quand aucun élève ne s'y trouvait, grâce aux nombreux objets traînants à l'intérieur. Elle observa les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons, et fût surprise d'y voir descendre un James Potter encore plus échevelé que d'habitude.

« Eh bien Monsieur Potter ? On ne trouve pas son sommeil ? »

Surpris, James se tourna vers Lily qui l'avait interpellé. Il lui sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle dans uns des autres fauteuils.

« Je ne suis pas le seul on dirait. Quelque chose ne vas pas Lily ? »

Elle le trouva adorable de s'inquiéter pour elle et lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. Pas besoin qu'elle lui raconte ses problèmes avec Pétunia et puis cela lui prendrait du temps de tout lui expliquer.

« Et toi il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

- Hem nan toujours rien ! »

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire se remémorant leurs discussions du cours d'histoire. Se sentant un peu mieux elle lui sourit de nouveau et se mit à bailler.

« Je crois que je vais finalement aller me coucher. Bonne nuit James. »

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et rougissante se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Stupéfait James resta d'abord immobile et…

« Lily ! Ca te dirait de m'accompagner à la prochaine sortie de Pré- au- Lard ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et toujours rougissante, lui sourit.

« Avec plaisir James »

Et sans un mot de plus elle remonta dans son dortoir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand Sirius, Remus et Peter descendirent une heure plus tard, inquiets de ne pas trouver James dans son lit, ils le trouvèrent toujours assis au même endroit, avec un sourire stupide.

« Docteur Lunard il semblerait bien que Mlle Evans soit passée par là

- Effectivement, Docteur Patmol, il semblerait que notre patient soit atteint de béatitude aiguë.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle a fait encore pour le mettre dans un tel état, c'est pire que d'habitude ! s'exclama Peter. »


	5. Interrogation

Disclaimer : Tout à Rowling

Notes : Merci à Senslo, Miss Lisa Black, Lillipuce, 666Naku et I-am-Lady-Voldemort pour leur gentille review, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Et merci à Amand1 pour la correction, bisous et bonne chance pour tes trois semaines loins de chez toi...

Ce chapitre peut sembler plus monotone mais il faut bien en passer par là

Et maintenant bonne lecture...

Chapitre 4 : Interrogation

Tranquille dans un bain, la mousse jusque sous le menton, Elycia soupire d'aise. Elle était très bien là, sous l'eau chaude. Cela faisait énormément de bien. Détendue à l'extrême elle laissa de nouveau ses pensées l'envahir. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer Susan. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne se connaisse depuis moins d'une dizaine d'heure elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie et savait qu'elle pourrait apprendre à la considérer comme une mère de substitution. Elle se promis toute fois de ne jamais oublier ses parents et de tout faire pour qu'ici, ils aient une vie heureuse. Se sentant nostalgique, elle décida de terminer là son bain. Sortant de la baignoire elle pris le temps de s'observer dans la glace qui lui faisait face. Sa peau blanche parsemée de diverses cicatrices. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient maintenant ondulés. Elle attrapa sa baguette et sécha d'un sort ses cheveux qui retombèrent souplement dans son dos. Après s'être séché elle s'habilla des vêtements que lui avait prêté Susan et sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle décida de se promener dans le manoir afin de le découvrir. Il était vraiment magnifique. La luminosité des pièces lui donnaient une sorte de sérénité presque irréelle. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle était en paix.

Elle entendit alors des bruits de fer s'entrechoquant. Curieuse, elle se guida au bruit et ouvrit discrètement la porte de la pièce d'où provenait les bruits. Elle sourit en observant Julius et Susan se battre à l'épée.

Elle avait rencontré Julius la veille et avait été bouleversé. Bien qu'il ait des cheveux châtains et des yeux noisettes la ressemblance avec son père était flagrante. Les mêmes lunettes rondes, la même façon de se tenir et un regard qui vous remuait les tripes. Julius Potter était un homme charismatique. Tout en lui respirait la confiance et la joie de vivre.

Elle avait eu du mal à contenir son émotion et c'était tremblante qu'elle s'était dirigée vers lui ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Il avait mis fin à son dilemme en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle avait alors pu sentir que lui aussi était secoué. Elle s'était laissé faire, c'était une étreinte paternelle. Forte et douce en même temps. Elle avait posée sa tête sur son épaule un bref instant. Puis il s'était regardé, sourit puis fait connaissance.

Le repas s'était bien passé, elle se contentait pour la plupart du temps de les écouter reconnaissante qu'ils ne lui posent pas de questions consciente qu'il faudrait bien un jour répondre à ses interrogations muettes.

Elle entra dans la pièce silencieusement et s'installa à même le sol et apprécia le spectacle. Ils étaient doués et elle avait l'impression que se déroulait sous ses yeux un des combats que lui racontait son père quand elle était enfant. Ces combats qu'elle pouvait retrouver dans ses livres et s'y replongeait avec délice quand le moral n'y était pas.

« Eh bien il semblerait que nous ayons eu des spectateurs, ou plutôt une spectatrice ! »

Surprise dans sa rêverie, elle leur adressa un grand sourire.

« Et il me semble que c'était digne d'un combat épique ! leur répondit-elle.

-Il faut que je passe régler deux trois choses sur le chemin de traverse, je reviens dans une heure »

Sur ces paroles Susan les laissa seul et à sa plus grande joie Julius lui montra d'un signe de tête l'épée de sa femme.

« ça te dit une initiation à l'épée ? »

Enthousiaste elle se dirigea vers l'arme, la saisit et se retourna vers lui l'épée à la main.

OoOoOoO

« Mais enfin Lily ! Fais donc plus attention ! »

Sara Conelly meilleure amie de Lily depuis son entrée à Poudlard était perplexe. Depuis ce matin son amie accumulait les gaffes. Regardant avec désolation l'encrier qui s'était déversé sur la table elle soupira. Forcement il y avait quelque chose qui la tracassait. Elle avait d'abord pensé que pétunia lui causait encore des ennuis mais avait de suite compris que ce n'était pas ça. La mine rêveuse de Lily ne pouvait être dû qu'à une chose de bien. Elle pourrait même croire que…

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-elle »

La mine déconfite la jeune Evans était encore en train de se répandre en excuses persuadée d'avoir commis le crime du siècle.

« Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Si tu veux je te passerai mon devoir de Sortilège pour me faire pardonner !

- Lily ? »

Surprise par le ton qu'avait pris sa meilleure amie, elle s'était tu et la regardait attendant une probable sentence. Aussi fût-elle surprise lorsque son amie, plus sérieuse que jamais l'agrippa par le bras et la fit monter dans leur dortoir.

« Oh punaise mais c'est juste un petit accident, elle ne vas quand même pas le prendre autant au sérieux que ça » songea la jeune sorcière.

Continuant son manège, Sara fit s'asseoir Lily sur son lit et commença son interrogatoire.

« Lily se serait-il passer hier, par hasard, qu'elle que chose qui t'aurait perturber au plus au point et que tu aurait omis de me dire ? »

Satisfaite elle vit la jeune Evans rougir. Puis marmonner une phrase incompréhensible.

« Tu m'excusera Lily mais je ne parle pas le troll »

Et c'est avec un sourire d'excuse que Lily répéta :

« Hier soir James m'as proposé d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec lui et j'ai dit oui après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

-QUOI ? Tu as dit OUI ? Mais attends oui comme je veux bien aller au Pré-au-lard avec toi sachant pertinemment que le résultat de cette sortie pourrait être un baisers et un nouveau petit ami ? »

Avec un signe de tête Lily lui fit signe que oui et éclata de rire quand son amie entreprit une danse de la victoire sur son lit.

OoOoOoO

Comme tous les soirs depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Sirius Black faisait mentalement le bilan de sa journée. Passable devrait-il dire. Il commençait à s'ennuyer et un Sirius Black qui s'ennuie n'est pas recommandable à la survie de Poudlard. Il grimaça en se souvenant du fiasco de l'année dernière où il avait failli perdre l'amitié de Remus et James.

Se promenant tranquillement dans les couloirs du collège, il repassa les différents évènements de la journée et sourit en pensant à quel point Evans avait été _distraite_. James et Evans finirait leur vie ensemble cela crevait les yeux. Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Rémus pour faire accélérer le processus.

Au tournant d'un couloir il aperçut une silhouette familière. Il serra les dents et passa devant son frère avec presque une indifférence totale. En arrivé là était désolant. Il avait aimé son frère. Quand ils étaient petits ils avaient partagé des jeux mais son arrivée à Poudlard et son admission à gryffondor avait tout cassé. Il avait à présent du mal à se souvenir d'un instant complice qu'il aurait pu partager avec son frère. Puis il avait fugué chez James quand tout avait été insupportable. Les punitions de son père, les injures de sa mère et l'indifférence de son frère ne lui était plus admissibles.

Il avait été jaloux un bref instant de James, qui avait presque tout sur un plateau d'argent, mais n'avait pu le rester longtemps. Leur amitié était trop forte et trop importante pour qu'un sentiment de jalousie vienne tout gâcher.

OoOoOoO

Elycia était ce soir plus que nerveuse. Il y avait une réunion de l'ordre du Phénix et elle y été _conviée._ Il lui faudrait dévoiler certaines choses qui n'étaient pas très agréable à raconter. Elle même ne savait pas ce qu'il serait bon de dire et ce qui pourrait déclencher une catastrophe. Le point qui la tourmentait le plus concernait Pettigrew. Fallait-il le dénoncer comme traître ou aviser au moment venu ?

Sortant de ses pensées elle vit Julius lui faire de signe d'approcher. C'était l'heure. Ils se dirigèrent en compagnie de Susan dehors.

« Tu connais le principe du transplanage d'escorte miss ? lui demanda Julius. »

Elle acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et attrapa le bras qu'il lui tendit. La sensation du transplanage n'était vraiment pas agréable. Grimmaçant d'anticipation, elle ferma les yeux et attendit que tout ce passe. Une fois les effets disparus, elle observa les alentours et devina qu'il se trouvaient à Pré-au-Lard. Ils se mirent en route vers les grilles du château et traversèrent tout le parc. Le paysage était vraiment magnifique de nuit et c'est silencieusement que se fit le reste du trajet.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui cachait le passage menant au bureau de Dumbledore et passèrent une fois le mot de passe donné. Cependant au lieu de prendre la porte habituelle, ils prirent celle qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur le côté et qu'elle n'aurait jamais remarqué si Susan ne l'avait pas ouverte.

Une grande table ronde se trouvait au centre d'une pièce simple d'aspect et dénué de tout ornement. Elle observa les personnes présentes et remarqua qu'ils étaient peu nombreux. Pas plus de vingt. Aucun visage connu à part peut-être quelques ressemblances avec certaines personnes qu'elles auraient connus de nom ou de visage.

Ils la regardèrent tous et elle en déduisit que Dumbledore leur avait déjà expliqué sa… singularité.

« Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là j'aimerai vous présenter Elycia. »

Elle ne fit qu'un bref signe de tête, trop anxieuse pour pouvoir prononcer une seule parole. Un murmure parcouru l'assemblée. Les regards qu'il portait sur elle la rendait nerveuse.

« J'aimerai, si possible que vous nous racontiez un bout de votre histoire. Ce que tu veux. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout raconter maintenant. »

Prenant sa respiration, elle souffla un bon coup et décida de commencer par les présentations. Le este viendrait de lui-même.

« Je m'appelle Elycia Potter, fille de Harry James Potter et de Ginny Molly Weasley. »

Elle remarqua deux personnes à sa droite avait sursauté en entendant le nom de sa mère.

« Je suis née le 21 Octobre 2000 et chez moi c'est la guerre. Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais et la résistance n'existe plus, puisque plus aucun membres de l'Ordre n'est vivant. »

Un frisson avait secoué de nombreuses personnes à l'évocation de Dumbledore mais remarqua qu'il n'était pas surpris d'entendre prononcer ce nom.

« Mon père était un des seuls sorciers qui l'ai affronté en combat singulier plusieurs fois et à s'en être sortit vivant. »

Elle préféra passer les détails de son histoire. Elle ne pouvait pas dire comment était mort les parents de son père. Surtout devant Julius et Susan.

« J'ai vu mourir mon père puis ma mère et tous les autres membres de ma famille les uns après les autres. »

Elle remarqua que sa voix tremblait et que l'assemblée absorbait le moindre de ses mots, les yeux agrandis par la stupéfaction et par l'horreur. Savoir que leur futur n'était guère réjouissant devait porter un coup. Eux qui incarnaient l'espoir. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se démoralisent il fallait qu'ils continuent.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle décida qu'elle ferait tout pour les aider. Qu'il fallait qu'elle aussi se batte afin que l'avenir lui paraisse moins sombre.

OoOoOoO

Allongée dans son lit, Elycia repassa encore tous les évènements de la soirée dans sa tête. Elle avait dû débattre avec Dumbledore et ses tuteurs de son adhésion à l'Ordre. Ils avaient céder devant son argumentation. Il avait besoin d'elle s'ils ne voulaient pas que tout tourne au désastre. Et après tout chez elle, elle en faisait déjà partie même si ce n'était que pour se tenir au courant.

En contre partie elle devrait rentrer à Poudlard pour suivre des études que tout sorcier se devaient de suivre. Elle en était heureuse, cependant il lui faudrait passer un test pour savoir en quelle année elle rentrerait. Elle devrait aussi rencontrer ses futurs grands parents. Un frisson la traversa. Il lui faudrait aussi rencontrer Peter ainsi que Remus et Sirius qui elle le savait, avait joué un grand rôle dans la vie de son paternel.

Savoir qu'ils auraient le à peu près le même âge qu'elle lui faisait bizarre. Elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain et en même temps était inquiète de ce qui devait se passer.

Elle devait rencontrer James qui serait au courant de son histoire. Julius et Susan avaient jugés qu'ils valaient lieux qu'il soit au courant. Elle n'avait pas oser demander des photos mais à ce qu'elle en savait il ressemblait énormément à son père. Elle se demanda comment il réagirait. Et sur cette question qu'elle s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

A samedi prochain, en attendant une tite review?


	6. A la place d'un ange

Disclaimer : Tout à Rowling. L'extrait de chanson est de Kanza et la chanson s'intiutule "A la place d'un ange"

Notes : Merci merci merci pour ceux qui review, c'est trop super!!!! Je suis assez euphorique, faut dire on est samedi matin et je suis crevée! Cherchez pas la logique! Là je suis au CDI de mon lycée en train de me marrer toute seule devant mon ordis et j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils me prennent pour une folle... O.O ( Célia je suis sûre que tu te fous de moi, mais j'en connais qui font ça en math... Hein? )

Donc merci à Amand1 pour la correction et les conseils, tu m'aides vraiment à avoir le moral de continuer cette fic!

Et sans oublier Miss Lisa Black, 666Naku, miminuts, Lilli-Puce, Llemaluna... pour les reviews anonymes je reponds sur mon live journal!

Mais nan Mamie je t'ai pas oublier, oh fait j'ai eu une super évélation pour ton cadeau... J'espère que tu aimeras Gros bisous jtdr!

Et maintenant place au...

Chapitre 5 : A la place d'un ange

Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant plus de six ans, Peter se réveille en se disant qu'il a des amis formidables. Il s'amuse un instant à les regarder dans leur train-train quotidien avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. La routine peut être ennuyante pour certain mais pour lui elle est rassurante. Exécuter chaque jour les mêmes gestes quotidiens, sans aucun doute, s'avancer et vivre. C'est pour cela que Peter craint le futur. Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ? Ses amis ont chacun un objectif, un but à suivre. Lui il ne sait même pas où il va et si cela mène quelque part. Sa seule certitude, c'est qu'il veut être aimé ; que sa mère soit fière de lui. Qu'elle lui dise qu'il est digne de son père. Père qui est mort dans un bête accident de voiture.

Sortant de la salle de bain, il voit que ses amis sont sur son lit, en train de l'attendre. Reprenant confiance en lui, il attrape son sac et ils descendent déjeuner. Ensemble.

OoOoOoO

Comme tous les matin à Poudlard les hiboux arrivaient au moment du petit-déjeuner. Chacun levaient les yeux, inquiet qu'un des volatiles ne se pose devant lui avec de mauvaises nouvelles.

James ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Son père était en premier ligne étant auror, et bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, il craignait tous les jours qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

Il était en train de débattre avec Sirius sur les prochains championnats d'Angleterre de Quidditch quand une chouette effraie percuta sa tasse de café, versant ainsi le liquide sur sa chemise. Grimaçant de douleur sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Il se saisit de la lettre et en fit la lecture silencieuse.

_« Mon chéri, _

_J'espère tout d'abord que tu vas bien et que tu n'as pas trop fait de bêtise depuis le début de l'année. Ici tout se passe bien et nous nous portons très bien. »_

James soupira de soulagement ainsi il ne s'était rien passé de spécial. C'est parents lui donnaient juste des nouvelles.

_« Cependant il faudrait que tu rentre à la maison pour le reste de la semaine, il s'est passé quelque chose d'important et il faudrait que tu sois là._

_Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall sont au courant. Je viendrai te chercher à 9h30 devant le bureau de ta directrice de maison. Ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Je t'aime, _

_Maman. _

_PS : Passe le bonjour à Remus et Peter, et embrasse Sirius de ma part._ »

Il fronça des sourcils et se demanda ce qui pouvait être important au point qu'il lui faille rentrer chez lui.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose Cornedrue ? » demanda d'une voix inquiète son meilleur ami.

« Nan, ma mère t'embrasse d'ailleurs et elle vous passe le bonjour » dit-il en se tournant vers Remus et Peter.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser je dois rentrer pour le reste de la semaine chez moi. Non rien de grave » ajouta-t-il voyant leur visage inquiet. Il tendit la lettre à ses amis. Après tout cela serait plus simple.

« Veinard tu vas rater les cours !

- Sirius je n'appellerais pas ça de la veine. Il faudra qu'il rattrape pour ses A.S.P.I.Cs. ! »

« Bon, ben je vous laisse je dois préparer mes affaires. Je vous enverrai un hibou. »

Après une tape sur l'épaule de Sirius et un sourire à ses deux autres amis, il prit la direction de sa salle commune et au détour d'un couloir percuta de plein fouet une silhouette qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

OoOoOoO

En retard. C'était la première fois qu'elle était en retard. Et Sara qui ne l'avait pas réveillée. Bon ok. Elle l'avait réveillée mais était-ce sa faute si elle s'était rendormie ? Elle attrapa en vitesse son sac et se précipita en courant vers la grande salle. Elle n'aurait jamais le temps de déjeuner. Se maudissant intérieurement elle accéléra, prit un virage serré et c'est ainsi qu'elle rentra à une vitesse non envisageable sur uns des élèves passant par là. Elle se sentit partir en avant et s'accrocha donc à la chemise de l'élève qui sous l'impact de la jeune fille bascula en arrière.

« Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Je ne t'ai pas… » Elle stoppa net ses excuses quand elle croisa le regard noisette de James. Elle se releva en vitesse et s'épousseta plus que gênée.

« Eh bien si j'avais su qu'un jour la belle Lily Evans me tomberait dans les bras … » dit-il en se relevant à son tour.

Il lui sourit malicieusement quand elle se mit à rougir fortement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé James… J'étais en retard et du coup je n'ai pas fait attention. Mais au fait tu n'as rien de cassé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non t'en fait pas et toi ça va ?

- Oui oui… Mais au fait où vas tu ?

-Oh je dois rentrer chez moi pour quelque chose d'important lui répondit-il

-Rien de grave j'espère ? S'enquit-elle »

Il lui assura que tout allait bien et qu'il ne savait pas trop lui non plus pourquoi il devait rentrer. Ce faisant la Miss ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle allait être beaucoup plus en retard que prévu et même si elle l'avait remarqué elle n'en avait cure à ce moment là.

« Eh bien je vais aller préparer mes affaires. »

Il n'avait aucune envie l'un comme l'autre de s'en aller.

« Tu m'enverras un hibou ? »

James sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir.

« Pas de problème »

Il s'approcha d'elle, un peu hésitant et lui déposa un baiser au bord des lèvres. Elle ne le repoussa pas et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Ca ne devrait pas être permis de sourire comme ça !

« Euh… Lily tu n'étais pas en retard ? »

Elle sembla perdue puis…

« Eh mer… ! Désolée je dois y aller ! N'oublie pas de m'écrire ! »

Et c'est ainsi que sa belle lui faussa compagnie. Il sourit stupidement et s'en fût vers la salle commune des gryffondors plus heureux que jamais.

OoOoOoO

_Partout des hurlements, tout n'est que chaos. Paniquée, une petite fille de 11 ans cherche son papa désespérément. Elle est perdue et elle a peur. Et de sous sa cachette, elle ne voit pas un seul visage familier. Elle a tellement peur qu'elle décide de fermer les yeux et de boucher ses yeux. _

_Elle se rappelle alors la chanson que sa maman lui chante chaque soir avant de s'endormir et elle se met alors à chanter d'une toute petite voix tremblante se balançant d'avant en arrière. _

_« Voler me laisser porter,  
Par les éléments indéfiniment. »_

_Elle ne se rappelle pas bien de la chanson. Elle se met à pleurer mais continue à chanter. _

_  
« Survoler la terre et ces nuages,  
Que ce serait bien d'être à la place d'un ange. » _

_Elle décide de recommencer à chanter le refrain encore et encore comme si c'était le seul moyen de rester en vie. Au bout de ce qui lui semble une éternité elle ré-ouvre les yeux et seul le silence règne, coupé par quelques gémissements de douleur. _

_Elle sort prudemment de sa cachette et ce qu'elle voit la laisse glacée de terreur. Des corps éparpillés sur le sol. Certains immobiles à jamais d'autres bougent mais plus pour longtemps. Un cri lui échappe quand elle reconnaît une des silhouettes. Retrouvant sa mobilité elle se précipite vers l'homme étendu. _

_« Papa ! » _

_Elle touche d'une de ses mains glacées la joue de son père et se met à pleurer abondamment. Son père ne peut pas mourir. Son père est fort et il lui a promis de toujours être là. _

_L'homme ouvre les yeux d'un même vert que ceux de sa fille et lui sourit tendrement. _

_« Ely chérie » _

_Sa voix est rauque. Il lui semble douloureux de parler. _

_« Je veux pas que tu meurs papa ! S'il te plaît, meurs pas ! » _

_Le regard de son père se fait triste. Il ne pourra pas effacer son chagrin cette fois-là et lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes pour qu'elle oublie qu'ils vivent dans un monde sans espoir. _

_« Ely chérie, je veux que tu dises à Maman que je l'aime très fort d'accord ? Tu dois continuer de vivre promet moi de veiller sur ta mère… _

_- Je te promets Papa. » _

_Les pleurs de la petite fille redoublent, elle sait maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'espoirs. _

_« Papa je t'aime et… _

_-Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie, plus que tout. Et je veillerai toujours sur toi car je serai toujours dans ton… cœur » _

_Sa respiration se fait rapide et plus douloureuse. Elle sait que c'est la fin et quand elle voit les yeux verts de son père se fermer, elle se penche et dépose un baiser sur la joue froide de son père. Toujours en pleurs, elle s'écroule et pose sa tête contre le cœur de son père. Ce cœur qui ne battra jamais plus. Plus fatiguée que jamais elle s'endort sur le corps inerte de son père. _

OoOoOoO

Après avoir écrite la lettre pour son fils, Susan se dirigea vers la chambre où dormait Elycia et décida qu'il était tant qu'elle se lève. Approchant de la porte, il lui sembla entendre des sanglots. Inquiète elle ouvrit la porte et vit sa protégée assise, les genoux repliés vers elle, elle y avait posé sa tête et pleurait.

Elle se dirigea vers la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ely chérie »

Les pleurs de la jeune fille se firent plus intense encore.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui murmura-t-elle

- Je… je les revois tout… tout le temps dans mes… rêves. Ils sont tous… tous morts ! »

Son cœur se serra et elle se mit à la bercer tendrement. Elle voulait lui enlever tout son chagrin et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour cela. Elle ferait tout pour qu'elle mène une vie heureuse ici.

OoOoOoO

Quand James arriva devant le bureau de son professeur de métamorphose, il vit de suite sa mère à qui il fit un sourire éblouissant. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il devait avoir un sourire parfaitement stupide depuis son « altercation » avec Lily et il était sûr que sa mère le bombarderait de questions quand elle en aurait le temps. Il salua poliment sa directrice de maison d'un signe de tête et du traditionnel « Bonjour professeur McGonagall »

Sa mère fait alors un signe de tête et remercia le professeur McGonagall. Sans plus de cérémonie mère et fils se dirigèrent vers le parc. Ils transplaneraient donc à Pré-au-Lard. Il s'en étonna car il serait beaucoup plus rapide de prendre la poudre de cheminette.

« Eh bien monsieur mon fils aura-t-il l'amabilité de dire à sa mère pourquoi il sourit béatement ? »

Il rougit légèrement et lui répondit simplement qu'il était content de rater les cours. Mensonge pitoyable, il le savait mais il n'avait jamais réussi à mentir à sa mère. Cependant à son grand étonnement elle n'insista pas mais son regard indiquait clairement qu'elle ne le croyait pas et un sourire apparut sur ces lèvres.

« Grillé » pensa-t-il.

Après avoir passé les grilles du château sa mère le saisit par le bras et profita du fait qu'ils devaient transplanner pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire un câlin. Il se laissa faire sans rechigner, il ne l'avouerait à personne mais les étreintes de sa mère étant de plus en plus rare, il en profitait à chaque fois.

Ils arrivèrent devant les gilles du manoir et c'est là que se décida Susan pour lui expliquer pourquoi il était là.

OoOoOoO

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait 17 ans et il allait rencontrer celle qui normalement devrait être sa _petite fille_.

Il avait une facilité d'adaptation mais là quand même. Sa mère lui avait tout raconté et il était content qu'on ne l'ait pas mis à l'écart de cette histoire. Cette histoire lui avait quand même mis le moral à zéro. Ainsi Voldemort gagnera la partie ? Il savait déjà qu'il refusait cette option.

La seule chose de positive était qu'il aurait une descendance. Mais tout de même. Il envisageait à peine une relation sérieuse avec une fille qu'on lui sortait la panoplie complète. Enfin façon de parler. Il soupira nerveusement. Son père lui tapota l'épaule en signe d'encouragement et il entra alors dans la cuisine où _elle_ devait se trouver.

Et la première chose qu'il vit fut deux grands yeux émeraudes qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

OoOoOoO

Désolée Désolée élan de sadisme en vue , une petite review?

Oh fait j'ai mis un OS intitulé "Aimer" qui a un tout petit lien avec


	7. A la découverte d'un passé présent

Disclaimer : Tout à Rowling!

Notes : Hé hé! On a enfin le titre du 7eme tome que perso je trouve un peu bizarre O.o mais bon... Je suis enfin en vacances et j'en suis très contente! Merci à Amand1 pour la correction et à ma Lupinette que j'adore! Vivement ce soir !

Merci pour vos reviews ça fait très plaisir! Donc merci à miminuts, Miss Lisa Black, 666Naku, Gwen T. Jedusor Black, Amand1 et celiawelling ...

Un joyeux Noël à vous tous et de très bonnes vacances... Au fait je fais un peu de pub pour mon OS intitulé _"Aimer"_ qui a un lien avec cette fic...

* * *

Et maintenant... 

Chapitre 5 : Découverte d'un passé présent

Elle avait de nouveau fait ce cauchemar. Depuis qu'il était parti elle l'avait souvent fait. Cependant elle ne s'y était pas habituée. Elle le détestait ce cauchemar plus encore quand elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment un mauvais rêve, seulement la triste réalité.

Elle était de plus en plus stressée par la prochaine rencontre avec son futur grand-père. Elle devrait d'ailleurs se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir. Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, se rafraîchit et jeta un coup d'œil rapide devant le miroir. Elle était présentable.

Elle eut une pensée pour sa future grand-mère. James était-il déjà avec elle ? Pensait-il à fonder une famille avec elle ?

Elle était déçue de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui faire savoir qui elle était réellement. Cela risquait de la brusquer. Elle-même savait que si on lui disait « untel est l'homme de ta vie et tu auras une tripotée de petits » elle refuserait tout en bloc.

Elle espérait que James réagirait positivement.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit du bruit. Il venait d'arriver. Elle allait attendre un peu avant de descendre il faudrait d'abord qu'on l'informe de la situation. Et quelle situation ! Elle sentit son ventre se nouer d'appréhension.

Elle s'allongea sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. La fraîcheur du sol lui fit du bien. Elle se détendit un peu et laissa ses yeux parcourir le plafond. Machinalement elle se mit à jouer avec le pendentif en forme d'étoile qui ne la quittait plus, désormais.

Elle profiterait de sa présence à Poudlard pour pouvoir fouiner dans l'immense bibliothèque que sa tante lui avait maintes et maintes fois décrite. Elle prévoyait déjà que cela ne serait pas facile de trouver des renseignements sur le bijoux.

L'étoile était une des rares choses qu'elle possédait de son époque. Elle avait toujours sa baguette ainsi qu'une gourmette portant son nom et un fin bracelet en argent que son père avait offert à sa mère. Et surtout les alliances de ses parents que sa mère avait toujours gardé précieusement. Autant dire que tous ces petits objets étaient son trésor.

Elle décida alors de se relever et estima qu'il était peut-être temps d'y aller. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Quand elle sortit de la pièce elle vit Julius et celui-ci l'encouragea d'un sourire. Elle prit la direction de la cuisine et quand elle pénétra dans la salle elle ne vit personne. Elle souffla légèrement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle décida de s'asseoir au bout de la table, juste en face de la porte.

Elle tapota des doigts la table et remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme. Elle sentait les battements désordonnés de son cœur dans ses tempes.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et ses yeux s'alignèrent directement dans ceux de James Potter.

OoOoOoO

James avait du mal à déglutir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait se tromper. Les yeux de cette fille étaient ceux de Lily. Ainsi il était possible que sa Lily soit amoureuse de lui ? Il était un peu perdu et décida de l'observer.

Il eut encore plus de mal à avaler sa salive. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui rappelaient ceux de sa mère et les siens. Quelques traits de son visage lui rappelaient des personnes mais il ne savait pas exactement qui.

Ainsi c'était sa future petite fille. Il sentit une bouffée d'orgueil l'envahir. Elle était très jolie. Ses parents avaient dit qu'elle s'appelait Elycia. Très beau prénom, d'après lui. Il lui sourit alors et nota qu'elle avait l'air profondément perturbé. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle aussi.

Il remarqua que son père posait une main sur son épaule comme pour la consoler. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Ce geste sembla ramener la jeune fille sur terre et elle lui sourit. Un petit sourire, certes mais un sourire quand même.

Il avait très envie de la connaître et comprenait à présent pourquoi il lui faudrait rester chez lui jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

OoOoOoO

Quand elle avait croisé les yeux de James, elle avait été surprise et elle avait vu que lui aussi. C'était un choc de voir à quel point son père ressemblait à James. Bien qu'elle n'en garde que l'image d'un homme, elle avait pu voir des photos de son père plus jeune. Elle avait eu du mal à se remettre de ses émotions, le cauchemar de la veille encore trop présent dans son esprit.

Elle avait cru ne pas pouvoir supporter ce choc quand une main rassurante s'était posée sur son épaule. Réconfortée par ce geste elle avait alors sourit faiblement, ce qui sembla ravir le jeune homme. Et c'est dans la confusion la plus totale qu'elle s'était dirigée vers lui et qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, il n'avait pas réagi mais il s'était repris et lui avait rendu son étreinte. Après tout ils étaient du même sang et la famille était de ce qui importait le plus pour James Potter.

OoOoOoO

Assis de part et d'autre de la table, James et Elycia se regardaient ne sachant pas trop comment démarrer la conversation. Julius et Susan les avaient laissés pour qu'ils fassent connaissance.

James était un peu gêné et ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Et puis il ne se lassait pas de la contempler. Et dire qu'il se marierait avec Lily. Bien que leur avenir ne semblait pas particulièrement lumineux, il était persuadé que si sa petite fille avait remonté le temps, ils pourraient changer tout cela et ainsi vivre heureux.

De son côté Ely ne cessait de l'observer. Elle était fascinée. Même dans ses rêves, elle n'aurait pu imaginer une telle situation. Elle décida d'engager la conversation, elle voulait tout savoir de lui.

« Alors _grand-père_ ? »

Il sursauta et la fixa encore plus intensément. Il sourit, quand il vit que ses yeux brillaient de malice.

« Hem et bien disons _ma petite _que ce genre de situation n'est pas très courant et que j'ai un peu du mal à m'habituer… »

Elle se mit à rire, même sa manière de parler ressemblait à elle de son père. Bien qu'il n'ait pas connu son père, Harry était vraiment son portrait craché.

« Comme ça tu vas aller à Poudlard ? lui demanda-t-il

- Ouaip mais je vais devoir passer des examens d'entrée.

- Outch ! Pas de chance ! »

Quand Susan rentra dans la cuisine deux heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours en grande discussion. Elle sourit en pensant que James venait probablement de se trouver une sœur. A peine deux heures s'étaient écoulées et ils semblaient déjà complices. Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer quand Elycia éclata de rire à une bêtise de son père. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendue rire.

James était sans doute une des personnes qui l'aideraient à cicatriser ses blessures.

OoOoOoO

Elle voyait bien que depuis plusieurs minutes il avait envie de lui poser certaines questions. Elle sourit en songeant qu'il ressemblait à son père bien qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient différents. Son père tout d'abord était un adulte pour elle, et il y avait chez le célèbre Harry Potter une aura très différente, et tout dernier point ; James respirait la joie de vivre. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en songeant que son père aurait pu être heureux.

« Alors ça te dit ? demanda James »

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolée, tu peux répéter ?

- Je te demandais si tu voulais qu'on montes dans ma chambre pour voir des photos et on pourra continuer à discuter et si tu veux on ira voler… »

C'est avec enthousiasme qu'elle se leva et suivit le jeune homme.

Les murs étaient d'une jolie couleur chocolat par endroits et crème dans d'autres. Une bibliothèque joliment garnie et une belle commode, toutes deux en bois sombre. Elle aimait beaucoup cette pièce qui était selon elle « très classe ».

Cependant quelques éléments détonnaient un peu, comme les affiches de quidditch ou encore la ribambelles d'objets tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Mais aussi le placard grand ouvert où l'on pouvait voir un assortiment de vêtements plus ou moins bien rangés.

Cette chambre était très accueillante et très chaleureuse. La cheminée présente dans la pièce devait y être pour quelque chose…

James se dirigea vers la commode et sortit un très grand et lourd album photos du dernier tiroir. Il s'installa sur le lit et tapota la place à côté de lui.

« Je pense que cela serait plus pratique si tu venais à côté de moi. Je ne mords pas, tu sais ? »

Elle s'avança alors et s'installa près de lui et c'est alors que commença l'histoire de James racontée par lui-même avec illustrations et anecdotes à l'appui.

OoOoOoO

La journée avait été longue et Lily n'avait fait que repenser à son altercation avec James. Et surtout au moment où il l'avait embrassée au coin des lèvres. Elle se sentait vraiment stupide de repasser ce moment en boucle dans sa tête. Et elle avait été distraite toute la journée, cela va sans dire.

Soupirant, elle se souvint de la première fois où elle l'avait vu. Elle l'avait trouvé très mignon du haut de ses onze ans mais la manière de parler de ce petit garçon l'avait énervée. Il s'était montré très vantard et son caractère emporté avait pris le dessus sur sa timidité. Et là avait commencé une longue série de disputes, qui maintenant avait abouti à des liens plus qu'ambigus.

Elle pouvait bien se l'avouer maintenant, elle était désespérément et définitivement amoureuse de James Potter.

Elle ne savait pas comment leur relation avait évolué dans ce sens. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle représentait une sorte de défi ou seulement un jeu. Mais depuis qu'elle le connaissait mieux, elle avait appris à l'apprécier et à le connaître vraiment.

Elle espérait maintenant que leur relation évolue et si jamais il lui demandait de sortir avec lui elle ne résisterait pas. Au contraire, si jamais il ne se pressait pas elle serait capable de faire le premier pas.

OoOoOoO

Dans un endroit isolé de tout y compris du bruit, un homme au faciès plus qu'étrange était assis dans un fauteuil près du feu. Sa puissance était en train de croître c'était indéniable. Les sorciers qui s'opposeraient à lui, ils les écraseraient. Ils n'étaient que des larves sur son sentier menant à la gloire et à l'immortalité.

De plus en plus de personnes étaient sous sa botte et rien ne le satisfaisait plus que de les voir trembler devant son pouvoir. Il lui fallait une nouvelle action qui lui donnerait encore plus de pouvoir, encore plus de personnes le suivant.

Bien qu'il veuille le pouvoir pour lui seul, il n'était pas assez idiot pour croire qu'il y arriverait seul. Il lui fallait des fidèles et le plus possible.

Il fallait dire qu'il s'ennuyait un peu, et une attaque serait la bienvenue pour déjouer cet ennui.

OoOoOoO

Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils riaient ensemble et elle se demandait quand il lui poserait _les questions_ tant attendues.

« Tu sais, l'interrompit-elle, je suis étonnée que tu ne me poses pas des questions sur le futur. »

Il semblait un peu surpris et aussi curieux. Elle sourit en songeant qu'elle avait visée juste. Un Potter était un Potter, et la curiosité était une qualité, ou un défaut tout dépend du point de vue, dont les membres de cette famille étaient dotés.

Il semblait aussi gêné, après tout il savait, ou du moins avait deviné, que son avenir n'était pas des plus roses.

« Hé bien, la question qui me turlupine le plus est de savoir qui sera ma femme. »

Elle sourit de plus belle. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, après tout elle n'était pas sans savoir que ses yeux étaient en tout point identiques à ceux de sa grand-mère.

« Je suis sûre et certaine que tu sais déjà qui le sera et puis après tout, en toi-même ne sais tu pas déjà qui c'est ? »

Cette fois- ci, ce fût à son tour de sourire. Bien qu'elle n'avait donné aucune réponse claire il était maintenant sûr que Lily Evans deviendrait un jour Mme Lily Potter.

« Si je peux te donner un conseil ne lui annonce pas d'emblée qu'elle n'a pas d'autre alternative, laisse faire les choses. Après tout ce n'est pas déjà en bonne voie ? »

En le voyant rougir, elle sourit de plus belle.

C'était étonnant ; en peu de temps une incroyable complicité s'était installée entre eux.

« Et bien disons que cela avance bien. »

Son regard montrait clairement, que cette affaire avançait plus que bien. James réalisa alors qu'en tant que fille, Elycia pourrait être une mine d'informations sur comment agir avec les filles. Enfin disons plutôt, avec _la_ fille.

« Cela te dirait que l'on continue à discuter en jouant au quidditch ? »

Et c'est en l'entraînant par la main qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin à grand renfort d'éclats de rire. Un lien fraternel très fort était en train de se tisser peu à peu entre eux. Situation bien étrange entre un grand-père et sa petite fille…

Une chtite review?...

A samedi prochain pour la suite! (vous avez vu j'ai fait l'effort de ne pas mettre de fin sadique )


	8. Relations naissantes

Disclaimer : Tout à Rowling

Notes : J'espère que vous avez tous passez de bonnes fêtes et que le reveillon du jour de l'an s'annonce bien... ( chez moi ça a déclenché la troisième guerre mondiale... ) Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires ça fait toujours autant plaisir...

Donc Merci à Llemaluna ( bizz à toi aussi ), Miss Lisa Black, 666Naku, Gwen T. Jedusor Black et Lilli-Puce Et bien sûr à Amand1 qui doit s'amuser avec mes histoires de famille

Donc sur ce... Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre 7 : Relations naissantes

_« Hello les gars !_

_Chez moi tout va bien et j'espère que vous ne vous fatiguez pas trop à suivre les cours…_

_Je sais je sais je suis sûr que Sirius est en train de se demander pourquoi je suis parti et que Remus essaye, sans succès, de le calmer. _

_Je vous vois déjà vous disputer la lettre pour savoir qui la lira et je suis sûr que c'est Remus qui héritera de cette tâche ô combien gratifiante !_

_Bon venons- en au fait. Je sais vous allez râler et dire que je vous écris pour rien mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous le dise de vive voix, je n'ai pas envie de vous mentir et la chose est trop importante pour l'écrire par courrier._

_En tout cas bonne journée et bon cours,_

_Cornedrue._

_PS : Ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises… Sans moi !_

OoOoOoO

Remus Lupin marchait en direction du parc de Poudlard en compagnie de ses inséparables amis. Mais il en manquait un, et son absence se ressentait. Enfin surtout pour Sirius. Ces deux là étaient indécollables.

Remus était pensif. James était rentré chez lui pour un motif important mais qui ne semblait pas grave. Cependant il avait fallu répondre aux questions des autres élèves qui se demandaient où était passé James Potter. Ah ! Les revers de la popularité !

Ils n'aimaient pas ce statut d'élèves populaires. Trop de gens faisaient attention à eux et pouvaient remarquer leurs absences. Mais Remus ne remercierait jamais assez Merlin pour avoir pu aller à Poudlard et rencontrer James, Sirius et Peter.

La voix de Sirius le coupa dans ses pensées.

« Et si on préparait une petite blague ?

- Mais James n'a pas dit qu'on devait l'attendre ? demanda Peter

- Cela pourrait être son cadeau de bienvenue ! »

Remus sourit quand il vit le sourire machiavélique apparaître chez Black.

« Allons y pour une surprise ! s'exclama Lupin »

OoOoOoO

Sara était inquiète pour sa meilleure amie et elle pensait avec un pincement au cœur, que leur relation était en train de s'effriter. Elle savait que Lily était amoureuse de James et elle aurait voulu qu'elle partage ces choses ; qu'elles aient de longues discussions. Comme avant.

Cela la rendait vraiment triste de savoir que sa meilleure amie préférait s'enfermer dans ses pensées plutôt que de discuter avec elle.

Si cela continuait, elle serait jalouse de Potter. C'est lui qui avait rendu Lily comme ça ! Elle soupira d'agacement. Elle se trouvait parfaitement stupide d'être jalouse, elle devrait plutôt être heureuse pour son amie.

« Hé sœurette ! »

Sara se retourna et sourit en apercevant sa jeune sœur Sally.

« Hé Sally ! Ca va ?

- Oui ça va, je voulais te demander si tu voulais aller à Pré- au- Lard avec moi pour qu'on puisse acheter le cadeau de Maman.

- Pas de problème, on mangera ensemble ? Ca fait un moment qu'on a pas parlé ! »

Sally lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit un câlin et un bisou sonore sur la joue avant de s'en aller. Elle regarda sa sœur s'éloigner. Bien qu'elles se disputaient souvent, elles s'adoraient et étaient très complices.

« Je t'ai toujours enviée d'avoir une très bonne entente avec ta sœur ! »

Sara se retourna pour voir Lily.

« Ca va toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Je ne sais pas c'est pas à toi qu'il faudrait poser cette question. »

Sara regretta ses paroles dès qu'elles eurent franchi ses lèvres. Mais Lily paraissaient vraiment désolée.

« Je sais que je dois pas être d'une compagnie agréable en ce moment. Je suis un peu perdue. Mais je vais me faire pardonner ! »

L'enthousiasme de Lily lui fit lever un sourcil. Sa meilleure amie eût un petit rire.

« Ça te dit une soirée typiquement fille rien que toi et moi ? J'ai plein de choses à te raconter ! »

Sara lui fit un grand sourire à son tour et entraîna son amie vers le parc.

« Va pour la soirée ! Et si on allait dans le parc ? Il nous reste un peu de temps avant le prochain cours. »

Et c'est soulagée que Sara prit le chemin du parc, ses inquiétudes envolées. Quand elles virent Peter, Sirius et Remus elles se sourirent de plus belles.

« Et si on allait les embêter un peu ? s'exclama Lily. »

OoOoOoO

Quand Elycia se réveilla, elle remarqua qu'elle avait très bien dormi. Elle se releva un peu et s'aperçut qu'elle était habillée des vêtements de la veille et qu'en face d'elle James était comme elle. Elle sourit largement. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle se sentait comme une fille de son âge devrait l'être. Elle décida de laisser dormir son « cousin ».

Il avait été décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit présentée comme une cousine éloignée de la famille. Et dire qu'elle était venue en Angleterre suite au décès de ses parents. Après tout c'était l'hypothèse la plus crédible. Et pour expliquer le fait qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé si quelqu'un lui faisait remarquer, il dirait que ses parents étaient en froid avec les parents de James.

Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas mentir à ses amis et elle l'avait parfaitement compris. Le seul « hic » était Peter. Bien qu'ils aient parlé du futur des maraudeurs, elles n'avaient fait qu'effleurer la surface et de rester évasive. Il avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler et avait changer de sujet.

Elle ne savait pas quelle ligne de conduite adopter vis-à-vis de celui qui serait la cause de leur perte. Après tout ici, il n'avait que 17 ans et elle avait décidé de changer leurs avenirs. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Aujourd'hui elle devrait passer des tests pour savoir en quelle année elle entrerait. Elle stressait et en était contente. C'était la première fois qu'elle stressait pour ce genre de chose. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien. De toute manière il le fallait et elle était déterminée.

OoOoOoO

En route pour le petit déjeuner avec Sara, les deux jeunes filles riaient encore de la soirée de la veille. Lily savait qu'elle avait délaissée sa meilleure amie et elle s'en était voulue.

Elles s'assirent près de Peter qui leur sourit. Hier ils avaient bien ri et s'étaient bien amusés. Les maraudeurs étaient vraiment géniaux quand ils le voulaient. Seulement pour elle, il manquait quelqu'un. James Potter. Et Sirius l'avait taquinée gentiment. Elle sourit. Derrière ses allures de machos, Black était vraiment très sympa.

Elle prit un toast et commença son petit déjeuner. La journée s'annonçait belle. La tablée semblait joyeuse. Quand l'heure du courrier arriva, elle leva la tête plus par automatisme que pour autre chose. Ainsi elle fut surprise de voir deux hiboux se poser devant elle, une lettre au bec.

Elle fut encore plus surprise quand elle vit les deux hiboux se battre pour savoir qui lui donnerait sa lettre en premier.

« Hé bien dame Evans je vois que vous avez du succès, lequel sera votre favori ?

- Hé bien messire Black je ne voudrais point créer un dissident je m'en remets donc à votre jugement, je suis sûre que votre courage est à la hauteur de votre maison. »

Ils se sourirent malicieusement.

« Ho ho ! Evans je ne te savais pas comme ça ! Et pour le conseil tu n'as qu'à prendre les deux en même temps ! »

Elle attrapa alors les deux lettres en même temps et les deux oiseaux semblèrent satisfaits. Après leur avoir proposer un morceau de toast, ils s'envolèrent dignement sous les éclats de rire des Gryffondors.

Lily elle se contenta de sourire et commença par ouvrir une de ses lettres.

_« Ma chère Lily,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien en cours, ici tout vas bien. Ta sœur avance dans les préparatifs de mariage. Quel dommage que tu ne puisses assister à son mariage ton père et moi en sommes très tristes._

Lily soupira en songeant que sa sœur avait sûrement choisi la date en connaissance de cause mais elle savait que si elle le voulait elle aurait pu demander d'y aller. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie afin d'éviter de gâcher le mariage de sa sœur. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que ce serait ce que sa sœur penserait. Et surtout elle ne voulait pas que ses parents voient leurs filles se déchirer. Il en était mieux ainsi.

_« Je voulais te dire aussi que grand-mère viendra à la maison pour Noël je voulais te prévenir. Si tu veux lui écrire on fait comme d'habitude ?_

_Nous t'embrassons très forts,_

_Papa et Maman »_

Elle était vraiment contente de savoir que sa grand-mère passerait les vacances de Noël chez elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue et elle lui manquait. Voyant le regard interrogateur de Sara elle lui passa la lettre. Elles avaient l'habitude de s'échanger les lettres de leurs parents. Elle ouvrit la seconde lettre.

_« Lily,_

_Je t'avais promis de t'écrire et je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur. J'ai du recommencer cette lettre un nombre incalculable de fois._

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que la dernière fois tu n'as pas eu de retenue. »_

Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle avait évité de justesse la retenue mais qu'elle avait eu un devoir à faire.

_« En tout cas j'ai hâte de revenir au collège, pas pour les cours, car je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on discute de certaines choses. Pour peut-être les faire avancer, ces choses. »_

Son cœur fit un bond. Maintenant elle aussi elle avait hâte qu'il revienne pour voir ce qu'il avait à dire.

_« De toute façon je reviens vendredi et j'espère que c'est toujours ok pour samedi._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_James »_

Maintenant elle allait passer le reste de la semaine à attendre samedi. Lily regarda Sara et elles échangèrent un regard. Sara hocha la tête, elle avait compris. Les trois garçons les regardèrent puis n'obtenant aucune réponse ils haussèrent les épaules. Les mystères de la gente féminine n'étaient pas de leur ressort.

OoOoOoO

Il se demandait encore si il avait fait le bon choix. Mais au bout de la quinzième fois il en avait eu marre de réécrire la lettre et avait fini par l'envoyer. Il se demandait comment elle réagirait et ce qu'elle en penserait. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt. Il aurait tant voulu demander son avis à Elycia. Un avis féminin autre que celui de sa mère.

Elle devait être en train de passer son examen d'entrée. Il espérait qu'ils soient dans la même classe. Ce serait super de pouvoir partager encore plus de temps avec elle. Et puis il l'aurait à l'œil. Aucun garçon ne pourrait profiter d'elle. Bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser faire.

Il décida d'aller voler un peu pour se changer les idées. Rien de mieux que le Quidditch pour le distraire à part peut-être ses amis…

OoOoOoO

Enfin fini ! Elle soupira de soulagement, elle ne remercierait jamais assez sa tante Hermione de lui avoir donnée des cours. Bon ce n'était pas brillant selon elle, mais elle pensait s'en être sortie.

Les questions pour la métamorphose et la botanique avaient été les plus dures pour elle. Mais bon, elle était sûre d'avoir de bons résultats pour celles de Défense contre les forces du mal. Merci Papa. Elle eût aussi une pensée pour sa mère qui adorait les enchantements.

Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre les résultats et de croiser les doigts pour être au même niveau que James. Elle voulait au moins connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider en cas de besoin et la réconforter.

Elle allait pouvoir aller à Poudlard, ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, mais qu'elle croyait impossible. Elle en était heureuse et puis c'était ici qu'elle pourrait le plus agir. Après tout c'était ceux de cette génération qui avaient le plus agis.

Assise dans la petite pièce où elle avait passé son examen, elle tapotait du pied sur le sol. Elle comprenait pourquoi sa mère parlait du « stress des exam' ».

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer le professeur Dumbledore.

« Félicitation Mlle Potter, vous rentrerez en septième année vendredi et vous serez répartie le même jour ! »

OoOoOoO

James était en train de se diriger vers la porte menant au jardin quand une tornade lui tomba dessus.

« J'ai réussi ! Je rentre en septième année ! J'ai réussi ! »

Quand Susan et Julius arrivèrent à la suite ils se sourirent en voyant James qui faisait tournoyer Elycia.

Tous deux riaient aux éclats et Elycia s 'exclama :

« Attention Poudlard, me voilà ! »


	9. Batailles

Disclaimer : Tout à Rowling

Notes : Bonne Année à tous! et que tous vox voeux se réalisent! Tout d'abord j'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes fêtes... Les miennes se sont bien déroulés en considérant tous les évènements qui ont eu lieu pour un jour de l'an tranquille... Un p'tit coup de pub pour mes deux OS si vous avez le temps... "C'est la vie pas l'paradis" sur Remus et ses pensées pas très joyeuses et "Aimer" qui a un petit lien avec cette fic...

Merci à Lilli-Puce et 666Naku et Amand1 pour les reviews... et merci encore à Amand1 pour la correction

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre qui est un de mes préférés...

Chapitre 8 : Batailles

« Au fait Ely quels genres d'examens tu as dû passer ? »

Surprise, la jeune fille relève sa tête et laisse échapper un petit rire en voyant James barbouillé de farine. Ils étaient en train de préparer un gâteau au chocolat et papotaient de tout et de rien. Ce n'était pas la question en elle-même qui avait étonnée la jeune fille mais le fait qu'il l'appelle « Ely ».

Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur tout de même. Le lien qu'il partageait même s'il était encore naissant était solide. Tous deux le qualifiaient de « fraternel » bien que par pudeur ils n'en aient pas parlé.

« Eh bien des exam' écrits d'abord et je dois te dire que je pour la botanique et la métamorphose va falloir que je bosse…

- Tu as du mal en métamorphose ? Si tu veux je pourrais t'aider c'est ma matière de prédilection ! s'exclama-t-il

- Tu m'étonnes ! En étant anima… »

Voyant son regard surpris, elle s'était arrêtée de parler. Elle failli éclater de rire quand elle vit la tête qu'il faisait. Après tout il n'en avait jamais parlé mais pour elle c'était un fait acquis. Son père lui avait déjà parlé des maraudeurs.

« Je suppose qu'après tout je ne devrais pas être étonné mais tu sais pour… »

Il semblait hésitant, comme s'il avait peur de faire une gaffe. Devinant aisément de quoi il voulait parler elle sourit.

« Pour Remus ? Oui mon père ne me l'a jamais caché. Il paraît que je l'ai connu mais j'étais trop petite pour m'en souvenir. »

Elle eût un petit sourire triste et James se reprocha de lui avoir rappeler son passé. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit triste. Il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée que Remus soit mort. Il décida alors de revenir à leur conversation d'origine.

« Et tu as passé la pratique ? »

Elle sembla se reprendre et il vit une lueur de remerciement dans ses yeux.

« Oui et je peux te dire que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi il n'y aurait que de la pratique. Même si je ne suis pas forte pour certaines choses je préfère quand même exercer la magie. En métamorphose j'ai changé ma tasse en grenouille et je ne sais même pas comment ! »

Il eût un sifflement d'admiration. Même si elle ne lavait pas fait exprès changer un objet inanimé en être vivant était quand même plus difficile que le contraire.

« Et c'est laquelle de matière que tu préfères ?

- La défense contre les forces du mal ! Je tiens ça de mon père ! »

Une fois de plus le sourire de la jeune fille se fana.

« Je suis vraiment maudit ! pensa le jeune homme »

Il baissa la tête et aperçut la farine sur la table. Un sourire machiavélique se forma sur ses lèvres.

James s'avança vers elle. Ely leva la tête et vit un James au regard diabolique s'avancer vers lui. Elle écarquilla des yeux et n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le sachet de farine qui se renversa comme par magie sur sa tête.

James était mort de rire.

« Hé bien ma vieille tu te fais des cheveux blancs ? »

Il fut désarçonner en s'apercevant que c'était maintenant elle qui avait un regard malicieux.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir Papi ! »

Et d'un bond elle lui sauta dessus le faisant basculer en arrière. Ainsi commença une des plus grande bataille qu'on n'ait jamais vue. Une bataille farineuse agrémentée de sucre et d'œufs sans oublier bien entendu de chocolat…

OoOoOoO

« James et Elycia Potter ! »

Stoppés dans leurs mouvements et dans une pose assez cocasse, les deux interpellés levèrent la tête pour apercevoir Susan qui essayait, assez mal il faut le dire, de cacher son amusement derrière un visage sévère.

James et Elycia essayèrent d'afficher des mines coupables mais sans grand succès.

« Vous avez de la chance que nous soyons obligés d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ou je vous aurais fait ranger et nettoyer tout ce bazar avec une brosse à dent !

- Pourquoi as-ton besoin d'aller là bas ? demanda James

- Ta _cousine_ a besoin de vêtements et d'affaires scolaires pour sa rentrée ! »

Elycia se sentit un peu coupable, elle ne voulait pas être une charge pour la famille mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Susan et Julius lui auraient assuré qu'elle n'en était pas une et de toute manière elle n'avait pas un gallion en poche. Elle se promit tout de même de les rembourser dès qu'elle le pourrait.

« Allez vous habiller convenablement et surtout vous débarbouiller. Quant à moi je vais nettoyer votre désordre… Encore heureux que Sirius ne soit pas là je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état de ma cuisine si cela avait été le cas… »

Tandis qu'elle sortait sa baguette les deux adolescents se précipitèrent afin de savoir qui aurait le privilège d'utiliser la salle de bain le premier…

OoOoOoO

« Ferme la bouche Ely ! »

James et Susan étaient vraiment amusés en voyant l'émerveillement d' Elycia. Pour eux le Chemin de Traverse avait toujours était un endroit banal. James prit doucement la main de sa supposée cousine et se mit à avancer.

« Tu joues à merveille les papas mon chéri ! Lança Susan

- Il le faut bien, elle va finir par rentrer dans quelqu'un si elle continue de faire cette tête ! »

La jeune fille secoua la tête et sembla sortir d'un rêve.

« Désolée, souffla-t-elle »

Son émotion était nettement perceptible et les deux autres ne firent aucun commentaire. Susan saisit la jeune fille par les épaules.

« Allons chez Magic&Clothes on va te trouver des vêtements… »

OoOoOoO

Assis sur la terrasse d'un glacier, Ely était aux anges. Elle avait certes mal aux jambes mais ça en valait la peine. Elle avait à présent une garde robe complète de vêtements, sorciers comme moldus, et possédait toutes les fournitures scolaires nécessaires. Elle avait adoré essayer l'uniforme du lycée.

Tout cela était nouveau pour elle et elle avait donné l'impression d'une fillette de cinq ans devant ses cadeaux de noël.

Susan lui avait même donné une bourse contenant de nombreux gallions comme argent de poche. Elle avait été gênée et avait d'abord refusé puis renoncé en croisant le regard de Susan. Elle n'avait pas envie de se fâcher après tout une Potter pouvait être redoutable. Elle en savait quelque chose.

« Je dois aller chez Ollivander, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps vous m'attendez ici ? demanda Susan »

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent, ils n'avaient plus trop envie de marcher et rester assis ici était une très bonne idée.

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner et recommencèrent à papoter plus insouciants que jamais. Mais bien sûr les ennuis n'arrivent jamais quand on s'y attend…

OoOoOoO

Le jeune Lucius Malfoy était impatient. Dans quelques instants il attaquerait avec un groupe de jeunes mangemorts le Chemin de Traverse. C'était sa première attaque et il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il ressentirait en entendant les cris de panique qui ne manqueraient pas de retentir. Et c'est avec un sourire sadique qu'il lança un sort faisant exploser le mur de brique reliant le Chaudron Baveur et l'allée des sorciers.

Les cris vinrent enfin et il entendit, pas très loin de lui, un de ses pairs faire apparaître la marque des ténèbres.

Il s'avança et lança tout d'abord des sorts à l'aveuglette, au hasard dans la foule. Les cris se firent entendre et il su qu'il avait fait mouche.

Il se sentait étonnement puissant. Il avait le droit de vie ou de mort. Il se sentait grisé, enivré de cette puissance. Il ne regrettait en aucun cas de s'être engagé aux côtés du Lord Noir.

OoOoOoO

Prise de panique Susan essayait de rejoindre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait le glacier. Elle avait laissé les enfants seuls et elle avait peur qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose. Mais elle craignait par dessus tout qu'ils se lancent dans la bataille. Ils étaient trop jeunes.

Désespérée, elle essaya de traverser la foule qui criait, hurlait, pleurait. Une nouvelle détonation se fit entendre et son cœur se sera encore plus.

Elle se retourna et eut juste le temps de se jeter au sol pour éviter un jet violet qui continua sa route et fit exploser un mur.

Elle se releva agilement et pointa sa baguette vers celui qui l'avait visé. « Pauvre diable, pensa-t-elle, il ne sait pas ce qu'il en coûte d'attaquer une mère inquiète »

OoOoOoO

La première explosion les avait plus que surpris et il est vrai que James avait d'abord cédé à la panique. Mais le visage plus que résolu d' Elycia l'avait ramené à la raison. Il avait été effrayé de voir sa physionomie changer du tout au tout. Ses yeux avaient pris une lueur métallique, son visage était devenu impassible. Elle lui avait fait peur.

Il avait l'impression qu'une aura de haine l'avait entourée. Il avait eut un mouvement de recul, elle n'était plus la même. Elle avait brandit sa baguette et sans prononcer le moindre mot lancé un sort de couleur indigo vers la masse des mangemorts. Des cris s'échappèrent et il crut voir un des hommes cagoulés tomber, évanoui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Elycia courait vers eux la mine déterminée.

« Ely ! »

Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendait pas.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, elle est suicidaire ou quoi ! Vociféra le jeune homme avant de se lancer à sa suite. »

OoOoOoO

James n'avait pas pu aller très loin avant qu'il soit attaqué par un mangemort. Avec des réflexes qu'il ne se connaissait pas il réussit à esquiver le sort qu'on venait de lui lancer et prenant inconsciemment une posture d'attaque.

_« N'analyse pas la situation. Vit la, ressent le moment. Soit ton épée. »_

Surgissant de nul part les conseils que lui donnait son père lui revinrent en tête. Il se détendit, observa son agresseur et lui fit un sourire agaçant. Il ne doutait de rien après tout si on en croyait Elycia il avait encore du temps devant lui, il fit abstraction du fait que tout avait changé.

Et il ne fit qu'un avec sa baguette.

OoOoOoO

Au cœur de l'action la jeune fille sentit ses réflexes prendre peu à peu le pas sur son mental. Elle ne réfléchissait plus mais se battait.

Un sort frôla son épaule et l'entailla. Elle ne sentit que légèrement la blessure, trop occupée à se battre. L'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines lui avaient manqué remarqua-t-elle. Elle avait toujours eu besoin d'action. Elle s'était trouvée dans un monde différent du sien et bien qu'il lui plaisait, elle retrouvait durant ce combat ses sensations d'autrefois.

Elle était dans son élément.

Ses adversaires avaient tout d'abord été surpris de voir qu'une gamine de 17 ans leur tenait tête et avaient crû qu'il serait facile de l'abattre.

Voldemort lui même au sommet de sa puissance avait eu du mal avec elle ; ce n'était pas des apprentis mangemorts qui lui feraient peur !

Elle se sentait puissante, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Et elle sentait que cette puissance émanait de son collier.

Le dernier mangemort lui faisait face et elle n'eût pas le temps de l'attaquer qu'il tansplana. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua que plus aucun mangemort n'était présent. Excepté ceux qu'elle et James avaient mis hors d'états de nuire. Le jeune homme sembla étonné et regarda autour de lui probablement un peu perdu.

Ils étaient tout deux essoufflés. Ils se sourirent le lien les unissant complètement sellé.

OoOoOoO

Assis tout autour d'une table dans leur salle commune Remus, Sirius, Peter, Sara et Lily jouaient à la bataille corse. Jeu moldu que leur avait enseigné cette dernière. Jeu très simple, qui n'avait guère enthousiasmé les autres au début mais ils s'y étaient laissés prendre…

Le moment le plus amusant étant lorsqu'il fallait taper sur le tas de carte quand deux cartes identiques se superposaient.

Bien entendu quand un des joueurs tapait, tous tapaient à leur tour comme pour se venger de ne pas avoir été assez rapide.

Ils en étaient là de leur jeu, au milieu d'éclats de rires quand Ethan Laundry rentra dans la salle commune plus qu'énervé. Ne voyant que sa rage le jeune garçon donna un violent coup de pied dans une des chaises qui traînaient là. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Laundry ! s'écria Mary Pierce, fais gaffe un peu !

-Je fais ce que je veux Pierce et tu peux aller te plaindre j'en ai rien à foutre ! »

Voyant la stupeur de tous le jeune homme eut un rire mauvais.

« Quoi vous n'avez pas entendu la dernière ? Une nouvelle attaque vient d'avoir lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

La nouvelle jeta un froid dans la salle. Cependant Laundry continua, plus cynique que jamais.

« Allons ce n'est pas grave ! Il n'y a eu que trois morts ! »

Et s'en fut trop pour le garçon qui s'effondra au sol pris de sanglot. Lily se précipita vers lui en même temps que la plupart des élèves. Elle lui attrapa le bras et essaya du mieux qu'elle put le consoler.

Quand Ethan parla sa voix était faible mais tous purent l'entendre.

« Mon cousin fait parti des trois _seules_ victimes. »

Le froid se fit plus intense encore. Le cousin de Laundry était un ancien élève de gryffondor très apprécié de tous.

Des pleurs commencèrent à percer chez les plus jeunes et les plus grands essayèrent de les calmer.

A ce moment là et pour tous, cette guerre n'était qu'un grand massacre qui ne servait qu'à rendre malheureux. Et tous se demandèrent quand cette folie s'arrêterait…

OoOoOoO


	10. Toujours

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling

**Notes** : Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic, même si il n'y a pas de reviews, bien que j'avoue en vouloir un tout petit peu... Mais après tout on écrit pour son plaisir n'est-ce pas? Et il faut dire que ça permet un peu de s'évader... Concernant mon imagination je commence à me poser des questions... Je fais vraiment des rêves bizarres...

Merci à _Lilli-Puce_, _666Naku_, _Amand1_ (ma correctrice qui me manque... Bizarre sans MSN hein? ) et _Llemaluna_ (merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir!)

Bon dans ce chapitre il y a une fin sadique mais pitié ne me tuez pas... Je promet que dans les prochains y'en a pas (trop ) Et voili voilou Elycia bientôt en route pour... POUDLARD!

Sur ce...

* * *

**Chapitre 10** : Toujours

Sous le jet puissant de l'eau chaude, James se remémore sa journée et tente d'analyser ses sentiments. L'eau qui coule le long de son corps lui fait beaucoup de bien. Ses muscles, endoloris par les nombreux duels, se détendent. Il se sent las.

Il avait aimé la montée d'adrénaline qu'il avait ressentie en combattant, le sentiment d'être utile et surtout son envie que tous les sbires de Voldemort soient arrêtés. Il savait qu'il avait eu peur mais il s'était senti confiant dans ses capacités. Cependant cette confiance n'avait pas pu empêcher ce qu'il pensait être une tragédie.

L'attaque de l'après midi avait laissé de nombreux blessés et trois morts. Dont une petite fille de cinq ans et une de ses connaissances. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu mais n'avait pu le saluer. Michaël Laundry. Il eut une pensée pour son cousin, et sentit un pincement au cœur. Il savait que les deux cousins étaient particulièrement proches.

Après le bilan de cette attaque était venu celui de sa mère. Il grimaça en se souvenant comment elle avait crié. Enfin bon c'était ses oreilles qui avaient le plus souffert. Après il avait failli mourir étouffé.

En effet après avoir déversé sur eux toute la peur qu'elle avait eue pour eux deux elle les avait serré dans ses bras.

La réaction d'Elycia l'inquiétait. Le visage sans aucune expression, elle était montée dans sa chambre et depuis n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait refusé de se laisser soigner et il se demandait si elle pensait à chez elle.

Pendant qu'il se battait il avait toujours eu une pensée pour sa mère et Ely, craignant qu'il ne leur arrive quelques choses.

Il sortit de sous la douche et attrapa sa serviette de bain qu'il noua autour de ses hanches et se dirigea vers sa chambre avec la ferme intention de discuter avec Elycia. Mais tout d'abord il lui fallait quand même s'habiller.

OoOoOoO

_« Chut ! »_

_Le cœur battant la chamade, Elycia se cache derrière la porte du placard essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle sent des gouttes de sueurs lui traverser la colonne vertébrale._

_Quand elle perçoit une ombre à travers la porte à peine entrebâillée, elle essaye de se coller le plus possible contre le fond de sa cachette et arrête sa respiration._

_Soudain la porte du meuble s'ouvre en grand et…_

_« JE T'AI EUE ! »_

_L'homme qui a prononcé ces mots, ou plutôt hurlé, l'attrape par la taille et la jette comme un vulgaire sac à patates sur son épaule. _

_« C'est pas juste ! T'as utilisé ta magie d'abord ! _

_- Mais c'est qu'on est mauvaise joueuse ! s'exclame le prétendu agresseur de la petite fille_

_- Même pas vrai ! »_

_Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, une femme aux longs cheveux roux entre dans la pièce et les contemple, les yeux brillants._

_« C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce bruit ! » Fait-elle, faussement en colère._

_L'agresseur, aux cheveux noirs, sourit et fait mine d'être contrit. Elycia se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents._

_« Allez c'est l'heure pour les princesses d'aller au lit !_

_- Oh non Maman ! S'il te plait ! »_

_Le regard suppliant de sa fille ne l'attendri qu'un instant. Elle se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou esquimau._

_« Non non non mademoiselle Potter ! »_

_Elle lui fit un sourire plein de tendresse, se dirigea vers le petit lit de la jeune fille et la fit se glisser **sous les / à l'intérieur des** draps. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, un sur son nez et un autre sur chacune de ses joues._

_« Bonne nuit je t'aime très fort ma puce_

_- Bonne nuit je t'aime très fort maman, répéta Ely »_

_Ginny s'éloigna et se posa contre l'encadrement de la porte, le regard débordant d'amour. Harry se dirigea ensuite vers sa fille et refit exactement le même rituel que précédemment. _

_« Dit Papa tu m'aimeras toujours pas vrai ? »_

_Ginny et Harry se regardèrent et s'approchèrent d'un même mouvement vers le lit de leur fille. Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit et Ginny posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari._

_« Ely chérie bien sûr qu'on t'aimera toute notre vie, et même après._

_- Même après ?_

_- Oui toujours. »_

_Son père joua avec une des longues mèches de cheveux de sa fille et sa mère caressa du bout de ses doigts une des joues de la fillette._

_« Toujours, répéta-t-elle. »_

OoOoOoO

Assise sur le bord de la fenêtre les jambes repliées vers elle, Ely contemple le paysage. Cette attaque l'avait vraiment bouleversée. Bien qu'elle se soit à nouveau sentie dans son élément, le retour à la réalité avait été brutal. La puissance qui s'était dégagée du collier et qui l'avait, en quelque sorte, aidée, lui avait fait peur.

Elle s'était sentie différente. Pleine d'une arrogance et d'une confiance en soi absolument inouïes. Elle s'était fait peur. Et puis la blessure à l'épaule qu'elle n'avait que très légèrement sentie…

Elle repensa à ce souvenir qui lui était revenu en mémoire. Depuis qu'elle était dans le passé, il lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment d'avoir des rêves de son passé, à elle.

Son précèdent rêve était celui qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Se souvenir à quel point ses parents l'avaient aimée l'empêchait de sombrer dans des sentiments plus que mélancoliques.

Perdue dans sespensées, elle n'entendit pas James entrer dans la pièce et s'approcher d'elle tout doucement.

« Hé sœurette, ça va ? »

Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers lui et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux en se rendant compte comment il l'avait appelée. Déjà que son cœur menaçait de déborder, elle sentit une inondation proche.

N'obtenant aucune réponse James s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui releva le menton.

C'en fut trop pour Elycia qui laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue. James se releva alors et la prit dans ses bras puis il se dirigea vers le lit. Il s'assit avec elle et se mit à la bercer.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas Ely »

Se surprenant lui-même par la douceur et le tact dont il faisait preuve, il fut encore plus surpris quand elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti l'après-midi ainsi que son dernier rêve.

Le jeune homme, lui tourna le visage pour qu'il puisse se regarder.

« Demain c'est ton entrée à Poudlard. Alors tu vas me faire un beau sourire d'accord ? Et puis promis je t'aiderai pour tes recherches sur ce collier. Tu vas voir, le monde ne résiste pas bien longtemps aux Potter. »

Rassurée elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle

- Mais de quoi ?

- D'être là »

James sembla un peu gêné sur le coup mais se reprit très vite.

« Allez viens on va soigner ton épaule, je ne veux pas que mes camarades pensent que je te maltraite. »

OoOoOoO

Assis autour du dîner l'ambiance semblait beaucoup plus joyeuse. Julius s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris une journée de congé. Il était un peu vexé de ne pas avoir participé à la bataille et était énervé d'avoir un comportement si peu mature. Il était tout de même fier de son fils et de sa _nièce_.

Avec les remontrances de sa bien aimée épouse, il avait compris que les deux adolescents avaient pris une part active au combat et s'en étaient sortis comme des chefs. Il n'avait cependant pas formulé ses pensées quand il avait croisé le regard bleu orageux de Susan… Après tout il trouverait bien un moyen de le leur dire discrètement !

Le lendemain, Elycia rentrerait à Poudlard. Il avait hâte de savoir dans quelle maison elle serait répartie. Bien qu'il espérait fortement la voire atterrir à Gryffondor. Evidemment. Il eut un petit sourire. Potter un jour, Potter toujours.

Remarquant que tous le regardait comme s'il était parfaitement débile, il sourit de plus belle. C'était le moment de le lui annoncer. Il avait tiré à la courte paille avec Susan et c'était lui qui avait gagné.

« Au fait, Ely, Susan et moi on se demandait si cela te posait problème que l'on t'adopte _officiellement_. »

L'annonce provoqua un blanc. James avait un air totalement stupide et Julius se demanda vaguement si c'était ce même air qu'il avait tantôt.

« Julius Potter, on avait dit avec tact et _délicatesse_ ! S'indigna Susan »

Elle sembla vouloir continuer mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par la voix d'Elycia.

« Comment ça _officiellement_ ?

- Eh bien puisque tu t'appelles déjà Potter, mis à part qu'on s'est dit avec Su' que cela compliquerait moins les choses si tu devenais notre fille adoptive, cela nous ferait énormément plaisir. »

Elycia ne savait que penser. Elle avait peur de trahir la mémoire de ses parents, bien qu'ils soient tous de la même famille. Il y avait juste un petit paradoxe temporel.

« Ne t'en fais pas Ely, tu as tout ton temps pour réfléchir. »

Elle se sentit rassurée par les paroles de Susan. Même si elle avait l'impression d'être chez eux depuis une éternité, elle avait besoin de temps. C'était d'ailleurs toute l'ironie de son sort.

OoOoOoO

Lord Voldemort, plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, selon lui, était très, mais alors très en colère. L'attaque du chemin de traverse aurait dû faire plus de mort ! Seulement trois !

Cet événement aurait dû provoquer la panique dans le monde des sorciers et grandir sa réputation déjà noire. Au lieu de ça, ces larves allaient se croire de taille à l'affronter, à lui résister.

Grave erreur. Personne ne lui résiste. Et un jour tous s'inclineraient devant lui. Que ce soit par respect ou par crainte.

Un sourire démoniaque naquit sur ses lèvres fines. Bientôt son règne serait total.

OoOoOoO

Assise dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Lily se sent un peu fébrile. C'est aujourd'hui que normalement James doit rentrer. Et demain, ce serait sa première sortie avec lui. Elle se trouve vraiment stupide d'être stressée par une simple sortie avec lui. Enfin bon, avec un garçon dont elle était follement amoureuse.

On souffle, on expire.

Après tout cette sortie n'était que pour le lendemain, elle n'allait pas y penser maintenant. Elle lève la tête et voit rentre Mary.

« Allez tout le monde doit être à l'heure pour le repas, demande du directeur. Un garçon peut-il vérifier si les dortoirs des mecs sont vides ? »

Lily se lève et jette un regard étonné à sa meilleure amie. C'était vraiment étrange que Dumbledore le leur demande comme cela. Elle eut un petit creux au ventre. Une drôle de sensation. Elle espérait que cela n'ait aucun rapport, que ce soit de près ou de loin, avec Voldemort.

Marchant le long des couloirs en direction de la grande salle, Lily aperçoit Remus Lupin et l'appelle.

« Hé Lily ! Ca va ? C'est bizarre quand même de nous demander d'être là tous en même temps.

- Ouaip ! Notre Jamesie ne mérite pas de si grands honneurs quand même ! » S'exclama Sirius Black »

Notre petite troupe entre tout en conversant dans l'immense salle et s'installent ensemble à table. Peu à peu le silence ce fait. Attendant que le directeur parle.

C'est alors qu'entre le professeur de sortilège faisant léviter un petit tabouret de bois ainsi que le choipeau magique.

OoOoOoO

Anxieuse au plus haut point, Elycia se tient devant une des portes de la Grande Salle, et attend le moment de la répartition. Elle se sent un peu ridicule de stresser pour si peu, elle qui a connu pire.

Heureusement James est là, elle se sentait beaucoup plus rassurée en sa présence. Attirer l'attention sur elle n'est pas particulièrement plaisant à ses yeux.

Elle songe alors à son père, puis à sa mère et à tous ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Ils lui manquaient tant !

Pensant à eux, elle voit le professeur McGonagall entrer et lui fait un petit sourire.

« Ne vous en faites pas Miss Potter, tout va bien se passer. Maintenant suivez moi, monsieur Potter vous n'aurez qu'à rejoindre votre table. »

James lui souffle un « bonne chance » et l'embrasse sur la joue, avant que le professeur n'ouvre la porte. Elle les regarde un petit sourire aux lèvres et leur fait un mouvement de tête. Ils se mirent à marcher en direction de la porte et la seule pensée qu'eût Elycia en rentrant dans cette grande salle fut que sa nouvelle vie pouvait enfin débuter.

* * *

Euh... pas trop en colère?

Erylis


	11. Repartition

**Disclaimer** : tout à Rowling!

**Notes** : Merci à _Lyra Sullivan_, _Amandine_, _666Naku_, _rockeuse dans l'âme_ ( les réponses à tes questions... arrivent!) et _Llemaluna_ (dis-moi tu as des origines espagnoles?) Je voulais aussi faire un clin d'oeil à Lilli-puce qui attendez la repartition avec... un peu d'impatience ' ... En tout cas bon Week end à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 11** : Repartition

Son cœur battait jusque dans ses tempes, et elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour marcher sans que ses jambes ne la lâchent. Elle se sentait plus que fébrile. Elycia regarda son cousin s'installer à côté de ses amis, qui l'observaient. Elle croisa un regard vert, si semblable au sien, si semblable à celui de son père.

Elle avait rencontré James, et maintenant elle rencontrait, celle qui serait plus tard, sa grand-mère. Son ventre se contracta. Elle trébucha légèrement et décida de regarder où elle marchait ; se ridiculiser publiquement pour son premier jour ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret de bois. Elle avait une très bonne vue d'ensemble d'ici. Elle se sentit nerveuse et jeta un regard à James qui lui lança un clin d'œil. Elle se sentit mieux et eut la force de lui sourire.

Elle sentit à peine le choixpeau se poser sur sa tête et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un traître mot du discours de Dumbledore.

« Tiens, tiens, susurra une voix à son oreille, une Potter et pas n'importe laquelle. Tu joues un jeu dangereux tu le sais ? »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait.

« Oh je vois, de la détermination et de l'ambition. »

Oui, « Tel père, telle fille » aurait dit son père. Elle sourit en se remémorant comment la répartition de son père s'était passée.

«De l'intelligence, du courage et de la loyauté… Tu es un des cas les plus difficiles que j'ai jamais rencontré. A part peut-être… »

Elle était amusée de cette situation et se demandait bien qui avait été difficile à placer. Elle fronça des sourcils en pensant qu'il pouvait très bien ne pas la répartir…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'envoyer dans la maison de ton cœur… »

Elle eût un sourire en coin quand le choixpeau hurla « GRYFFONDOR !»

Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers son cousin, les jambes encore tremblantes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses parents auraient été fiers d'elle.

Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir avoir une vie normale. Une vie où elle serait rentrée à Poudlard à onze ans, un peu anxieuse de quitter ses parents et en même temps excitée à la perspective d'un nouveau monde s'ouvrant à elle.

Elle s'assit à côté de son prétendu cousin qui avait l'air un peu inquiet. Elle lui fit un léger sourire pour le rassurer. Il lui prit la main.

« Salut les gens, je vous présente ma cousine Elycia au cas où vous n'auriez pas entendu Dumbledore l'expliquer.

- Elle est très charmante ta cousine James… »

Elycia se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avait prononcé ces paroles.

Sirius Black.

Elle regarda tour à tour chacun des maraudeurs qui ne semblèrent pas avoir gober ce mensonge. Ils savaient que quelque chose de louche se tramait. Heureusement ils ne firent aucun commentaire et la saluèrent chaleureusement.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lily et une jeune fille qui était avec elle. James les lui présenta et elle croisa de nouveau le regard de la futur Mme James Potter. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle se sentit bizarre.

Lily sembla elle aussi secouée et Elycia sut qu'il ne serait pas facile, voire quasi-impossible de lui cacher la vérité.

A peine arrivée dans cette école, elle sentait déjà que ce ne serait pas de tout repos.

OoOoOoO

Dire que Lily Evans était déroutée serait un euphémisme. L'inconnue qui apparemment était la cousine de James avait les mêmes yeux que les siens mais qu'elle pouvait y voir une différence, quoiqu'à peine perceptible.

Elle était très jolie et on pouvait assurément voir qu'elle était une Potter, aussi le petit pincement au cœur qu'elle avait eu en voyant entrer cette Elycia avait disparue.

Cette jeune fille semblait elle aussi perturbée en croisant son regard.

Lily se sentait bizarre ; une infime partie d'elle même s'était réveillée en la présence de la nouvelle gryffondor. Incapable de prononcer une parole ni même de prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle croisa de nouveau le regard de la jeune fille, un frisson lui traversa la colonne vertébrale.

Il fallait qu'elle sache pourquoi la présence d'Elycia Potter provoquait ce déferlement d'émotions…

OoOoOoO

Remus Lupin savait que sa Lycanthropie lui permettait de ressentir des choses que les autres sorciers ne pouvaient capter. Cependant l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Sirius, James et Peter l'aida à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il était évident pour lui qu'Elycia Potter avait un lien de parenté avec James, mais pas celui que le directeur de l'école prétendait être. Un regard avec Sirius lui permit de s'assurer qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

« Elle est très charmante ta cousine James… »

Remus sourit. La patience de Sirius n'était décidément pas légendaire.

OoOoOoO

Après les présentations, Elycia n'écoutait plus vraiment les autres. Plongée dans son petit monde, encore bouleversée d'avoir rencontré sa grand-mère ainsi que la personne qui était à l'origine d'une partie du grand désastre qu'avait été la vie de son père.

Elle sentait la présence de Peter, mais elle n'avait cependant pas levé les yeux dans sa direction, de peur de se trahir. Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle le dénonce ? Après tout il n'avait pas encore rejoint le camp des mangemorts.

Elle décida de ne rien dire pour l'instant et de surveiller le comportement de Peter Pettigrew.

Le regard dans le vide, elle n'aperçut pas le professeur McGonagall se diriger vers elle. Il lui fallut un coup de coude de James pour qu'elle remarque qu'on attendait visiblement quelque chose d'elle.

Elle rougit et posa un regard interrogateur sur le professeur de métamorphose.

« Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous faire visiter le collège et le professeur Dumbledore aimerait s'entretenir avec vous… »

Elle se leva et adressa un signe de la main à James avant de suivre son professeur.

OoOoOoO

James avait envie de sourire en sentant les regards de ses amis qui attendaient certainement des explications. Cependant s'ils voulaient la réponse, il faudrait qu'ils attendent d'être dans un endroit beaucoup plus discret.

Il se tourna vers Lily. Il était vraiment très heureux de la revoir. Il aimait vraiment l'idée que leur futur soit commun. Elle lui sourit et comme d'habitude plus rien d'autre ne comptait à part elle.

« Ça va Lily ?

- Très bien et toi ? »

Tandis qu'ils engageaient la conversation, le sourire de James s'agrandit en apercevant Sirius et Peter soupirer. Il avait des priorités dans sa vie et Lily en était une. Très haute placée même.

OoOoOoO

Lily remonta tranquillement dans sa chambre. Elle avait passé une agréable journée, que le retour de James avait rendu meilleure.

Elle était rassurée de savoir que la sortie de demain en sa compagnie tenait toujours. En entrant dans la chambre, elle soupira de plaisir à l'idée de prendre une bonne douche chaude et de lire, ensuite, un bon roman.

Elle ne pouvait pas, cependant, arrêter de penser à Elycia. Elle était sûre qu'il y avait là un mystère qui lui faudrait percer. Et foi de Lily Evans, elle trouverait de quoi il s'agissait…

OoOoOoO

En voyant s'éloigner Lily vers son dortoir, James songea qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion entre maraudeurs avant que son meilleur ami n'explose d'impatience.

« On va pouvoir avoir la vérité maintenant ? demanda Sirius d'une voix sèche.

- Du calme Patmol, c'est trop important pour que je prenne le risque que l'on nous écoute… »

La voix de James était trop sérieuse pour que ses amis remettent en question l'importance du sujet. Ils le suivirent donc dans leur dortoir, et Remus haussa un sourcil quand il vit son ami jeter un sort d'insonorisation.

« Bon. Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné Elycia n'est pas une cousine qui a perdu ses parents. Mais vous avez sans doute remarqué que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup ? »

Acquiescement de ses amis. Il avait vraiment eu raison de leur avouer la vérité.

« Eh bien ça va vous paraître invraisemblable mais en fait Elycia est ma petite fille. »

Un silence absolu se fait dans la pièce.

« Euh, James ? Je crois qu'il nous manque quelques données…

- T'inquiète Lunard j'allais y venir. Ely a remonter le temps de 40 ans, on ne sait pas comment. »

Sirius, Remus et Peter avaient un peu de mal à digérer la nouvelle. Ok, ils vivaient dans un monde magique mais il y avait quand même des limites !

En observant son meilleur ami, Sirius devina que ce n'était pas tout.

« Et ? »

James releva la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux ses amis, tour à tour.

« Elle a quand même perdu ses parents et n'a plus aucune famille chez elle… »

Il prit sa respiration et annonça tout de go.

« C'est toujours la guerre et Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais. »

OoOoOoO

Arrivée dans la salle commune des gryffondors, Elycia observa ce qui à présent lui tiendrait lieu de maison. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit très chaleureux. Elle s'installa sur un des fauteuils et laissa sa tête partir en arrière.

Enfin, elle pouvait souffler un peu. Elle avait dû discuter avec Dumbledore du déroulement de sa rentrée. Et ensuite il y avait eu une petite réunion de l'ordre et on lui avait promis de lui transmettre un compte rendu de celle qui aurait lieu le soir même.

« Alors on rêvasse ? »

Elle sursauta et regarda son cousin d'un œil noir.

« Je n'en peux plus, je suis très fatiguée… Comment ils ont pris la nouvelle ?

- Très difficilement mais ils me croient. Faut avouer que ça fait un choc ce genre de chose… »

Elle sourit, effectivement sa situation n'était pas des plus ordinaires.

« Euh Ely ?

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te demander si ça te dérangeait pas de rester avec les gars demain ? Il y a une sortie à Pré- au- Lard et j'avais prévue d'y aller avec elle… »

Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr que non ça ne me dérange pas. Oh fait pourquoi tu es encore debout ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire la grimace.

« Sirius a pensé qu'un cadeau de bienvenue s'imposait pour mon retour et ils ont mélangé toutes sortes d'alcools qu'ils ont mis à la place de l'eau de la douche.

- Oh…

- Je sais ce n'est pas particulièrement intelligent mais c'est Sirius ! »

Elle rit et se leva puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de James et remonta vers la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée.

OoOoOoO

Enfin du calme. Elle n'aurait jamais cru les filles capables de piailler et de glousser autant de temps. Elle allait ranger sa baguette dans sa poche quand une personne entra dans la pièce. Elle se retourna avec un sourire un peu coupable.

Son sourire s'évanouit quelque peu en voyant la personne qui venait d'entrer.

« Euh salut ? »

Lily remarqua que la voix de la nouvelle élève tremblait légèrement.

« Salut ! »

Elle décida de la mettre un peu plus à l'aise et désigna du menton ses compagnes de chambre affalées chacune sur leur lit, endormies.

« Désolée tu ne pourras pas faire leur connaissance ce soir, je leur ai lancé un sort de sommeil… Heureusement pour toi d'ailleurs ou elles t'auraient ensevelie de questions plus inutiles les unes que les autres… »

Sa tentative fonctionna à merveille puisque la cousine de James émit un petit rire.

« Je vois, merci de m'avoir sauver de cette _terrible_ situation. »

Elles se sourirent malicieusement. Elle avait beau ressentir quelque chose d'étrange vis à vis d'elle, mais Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser que le courant pourrait très bien passé entre elles.

* * *

Hé pas de fin sadique... Dommage

A samedi prochain!


	12. Pré au lard

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling, si ce n'est Elycia

**Notes** : Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir donc merci à Lilli-Puce, 666Naku, Llemaluna (oh oh j'aimais bien ce pays... avant d'être en inter espagnol avec des profs...rasoirs ), Lyra Sullyvan et Gwen T. Jedusor Black, sans oublier ma correctrice Amandine à qui j'en fait baver... (elle teste les fins sadiques! c'est un fidele sujet )

Bon après cela juste pour dire que sur mon livejournal ce trouve un croquis que j'ai fait d'Elycia en robe de soirée sur un coup de tête (ne vous attendez pas à du grand art!) et... une petite surprise! L'histoire avance bien j'ai eu fini d'écrire le chapitre 17...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

* * *

**Chapitre** : Pré au Lard

Emergeant du sommeil, Elycia essayait de se rappeler des évènements de la veille. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Lily Evans était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Elle était fière d'être _techniquement_ sa petite fille.

Elle tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et vit quatre paires d'yeux la fixer. Elle s'immobilisa et tourna la tête quand elle entendit un petit rire.

« Elycia je te présente nos colocataires… »

Toutes lui firent un grand sourire.

« Mary Pierce, Betty Lipstick, Linda Moore et Sara Conelly! Les filles…

- Salut! S'exclamèrent-t-elles »

Elycia, souriante se présenta et jeta un regard amusé à Lily. Elle se leva et tout en papotant avec les autres se prépara pour sa première journée à Poudlard.

OoOoOoO

Lily était en plein dilemme. Comment s'habiller ? Elle n'était pas du genre à se poser cette question tous les matins, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Elle gémit de dépit et fouilla dans son armoire.

« Hum, si je peux te donner un conseil, habille toi simplement… »

Lily tourna la tête vers Elycia et leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

« James t'apprécie comme tu es, et je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de faire d'énormes effort pour qu'il te trouve très jolie… »

Lily se mit à rougir. Apparemment James avait parlé d'elle à Elycia. Normale, pensa-t-elle, après tout ils étaient cousins.

Elle opta pour un pull vert sombre et un jean, et la remercia. Elle s'habilla et remarqua un collier avec un pendentif en forme d'étoile au cou de la jeune fille.

« Il est joli ce collier. »

Elle vit Elycia porter la main au pendentif et elle remarqua que son regard se faisait plus triste. Pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un cadeau de ses parents elle se sentit mal. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre et Lily remercia le ciel quand Sara débarqua dans la chambre demandant si elles pouvaient descendre déjeuner.

Faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé les jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et Lily ne songea plus qu'à son rendez-vous avec James.

OoOoOoO

Quand Sirius s'était levé ce matin, il avait eu du mal à se reconnecter avec la réalité. Ce qu'il avait appris hier l'avait quelque peu démoralisé. L'aperçu qu'il avait eu du futur ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il était prêt à tout faire pour que ce connard de mage noir morde la poussière.

Avoir grandi dans une famille qui prônait le sang pur, avait forgé sa détermination et il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire. Il avait l'impression que James lui cachait une chose importante.

Il observa son meilleur ami et vit apparaître un sourire débile sur le visage de celui-ci. Il se tourna et ses soupçons se confirmèrent. Lily Evans venait d'apparaître. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Remus qui avait un air blasé. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Lily, accompagnée de Sara et Elycia, vint s'installer à côté d'eux pour déjeuner. Sirius haussa un sourcil en voyant la prétendue cousine de James s'avancer pour s'installer à côté de James, puis regarda Lily, et enfin Elycia faire le tour de la table pour s'asseoir finalement à côté de Remus.

James allait protester en voyant sa cousine s'éloigner puis se raviser quand il remarqua _qui_ s'installait à côté de lui. Elycia lui lança un regard moqueur avant de commencer à déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

OoOoOoO

Une fois le déjeuner passé il avait été convenu que Lily et James partent tous les deux ; ils avaient d'ailleurs essuyé quelques moqueries. Quant à Sara, elle avait prévu de se promener avec sa sœur.

Elycia se promènerait avec Sirius et Remus ainsi que Peter. Ils se dirigèrent donc chacun de leur côté, prêts à passer une bonne journée.

OoOoOoO

Se demandant toujours ce qu'il adviendrait de lui, Peter avait vraiment envie de demander à Elycia de révéler leurs futurs. Une sorte de pressentiment l'empêcha de poser cette question. Au vu de ce que leur avait dit James, il n'avait pas envie de savoir le mauvais, tant qu'il pouvait l'éviter…

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers Honeyduke dans un silence pesant. Trouver un sujet de conversation allait s'avérer difficile… Pourtant c'est Remus qui les sauva…

« Dit moi Elycia, tu joues au quidditch ? »

Cette simple phrase fit évanouir toute gène et les discussions s'enchaînèrent au plus grand bonheur de tous…

OoOoOoO

Un peu gênés de se retrouver seuls, Lily et James avaient commencé la discussion sur des banalités. Ils s'étaient un peu décoincés et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Cependant James était souvent rêveur.

Il se demandait comment aborder le motif de cette invitation avec tact et délicatesse…

« James tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu me sembles un peu ailleurs…

- Non c'est rien je dois être un peu fatigué, mentit-il, ça te dirait de faire un tour aux Trois Balais ? »

Elle acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'établissement en question. De nombreux élèves les regardaient passer, soit avec étonnement, soit avec jalousie, ou tout simplement avec indifférence.

Ils rencontrèrent aussi Sara et sa sœur, qu'ils saluèrent de la main avant de reprendre leur discussion.

Quand ils entèrent chez Mme Rosmerta, ils virent que, comme à l'accoutumée, le pub était bondé. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au comptoir où ils achetèrent leurs consommations que James, très galant, paya.

Lily le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue qui chauffa le cœur et les joues du jeune homme.

OoOoOoO

Ils s'installèrent à une table et le silence revint.

« Ta lettre m'a fait très plaisir James, je suis contente que tu aies pensé à moi.

- Oh, mais de rien. »

Lily soupira, il fallait trouver un autre moyen de faire comprendre à Mister Quidditch, ses sentiments. Elle rougit quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était en train de la fixer. Et elle vit un sourire craquant apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Si craquant qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se lever au dessus de la table et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme fut si surpris qu'il resta immobile et regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, la jolie rousse se rasseoir, plus pivoine que jamais, sur son siège.

« Hem, désolée impulsion du moment. »

Lily s'étonnait elle-même d'agir de la sorte. Cependant cela ne parut pas embêter le maraudeur puisqu'il affichait maintenant un sourire complètement idiot qu'elle trouva mignon.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna au dehors.

« Et si on profitait plutôt du beau temps ? »

OoOoOoO

Sara était contente de passer un peu de temps avec sa petite sœur. Bien qu'elle soit dans la même école, elles ne se voyaient que très rarement, chacune occupée avec ses propres amis ou devoirs.

Pouvoir discuter avec elle, lui faisait du bien et elles retrouvaient leur ancienne complicité sans aucun effort. Elles parlèrent de leur famille et Sally lui demanda des informations, sur cette nouvelle élève qui partageait son dortoir avec elle.

Elles se dirigèrent vers les trois balais dans le dessein de reposer un peu leurs jambes quand elles virent sortir du pub, James tenant la main de Lily.

Sara sourit en pensant que les commérages allaient pouvoir recommencer de plus belle.

OoOoOoO

Elycia n'avait jamais vu autant de bonbons réunis dans un même endroit. Emerveillée, elle ne fit pas attention aux garçons qui la taquinèrent légèrement. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, aussi choisit-elle de prendre un peu de tout ce qui lui faisait envie.

Cette sortie lui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur. Voir les mêmes endroits que ses parents, sa famille avaient vus. Vivre des situations semblables, des situations banales, était une pommade cicatrisante. Elle sentit son cœur s'alléger et décida de s'amuser et de faire tout ce qui lui ferait envie.

Profiter de la vie comme jamais, elle ne l'avait fait.

Un fois leurs achats finis, ils s'installèrent sur un banc et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Elle était reconnaissante envers eux de ne pas poser de question et elle soupçonna James d'être intervenu.

Quelques élèves vinrent les saluer et se présenter à Elycia. Et ils se moquèrent un peu de James et de Lily qu'ils aperçurent main dans la main, au loin.

« Le pauvre James, il est vraiment accro et je crains qu'il n'y ait aucun remède valable à cette maladie…

- Je crois que je rigolerai bien quand ça sera votre tour s'exclama Elycia. »

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent tous de rire et fixèrent Elycia se demandant si elle savait quelque chose à propos de leur future vie sentimentale.

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire mystérieusement et de manger ses bonbons. Ils étaient vraiment faciles à avoir.

« Ne me dis pas qu'on va ressembler à des guimauves géantes ? s'écria Sirius »

La jeune Potter se mit à rire mais fût vite coupée dans son élan par l'apparition de trois élèves qui les regardaient dédaigneusement.

Les garçons surpris de la voir s'arrêter soudainement relevèrent la tête et aperçurent les trois énergumènes. La mâchoire de Sirius se contracta et Remus semblait prêt à sortir sa baguette.

Ils les regardèrent passer d'un œil mauvais, et Peter souffla de soulagement quand ils disparurent de leur vue.

« Woua ! Que de haine dîtes moi ! »

Remus esquissa un faible sourire.

« Avec la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, les relations inter-maisons sont très tendues. Surtout entre Gryffondors et Serpentards.

- Surtout quand ces abrutis prônent la pureté du sang ! Encore heureux que James n'ait pas été là… répondit Sirius. »

OoOoOoO

Assis à sa place, comme tous les soirs, à l'heure du repas, Albus Dumbledore observait d'un œil tranquille ses élèves manger.

Il n'aurait cédé sa place pour rien au monde et pensait que son métier était le plus beau du monde. Cependant, il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant que les différences entre les maisons séparaient plus ou moins les élèves en cette période où les rapprochements étaient de mise.

Il savait bien que ses discours n'avaient que très peu d'effet, pour avoir été jeune lui aussi. Il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de rapprocher les maisons en évitant le plus possible que les élèves s'entretuent. Tâche difficile.

Soupirant de lassitude, il songea que l'absence de Voldemort aurait grandement arrangé les choses. La réunion de l'Ordre de la veille, s'était terminée tard et il savait que l'aide d'Elycia Potter leur était nécessaire.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de mêler des enfants à la guerre, mais la réalité ne lui en laissait pas le choix.

OoOoOoO

Assis à la table des gryffondors, Lily et James avaient dû essuyer de nombreuses plaisanteries de la part de leurs camarades, mais ils s'en fichaient.

Lily avait passé une excellente après-midi et rien ne pouvait lui enlever sa bonne humeur. Sara lui souriait, comme ci elle avait gagné le grand prix de la loterie sorcière. Elle se tourna vers Elycia et se mit à sourire quand celle-ci lui envoya un clin d'œil.

S'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre et Pétunia, Lily aurait pu qualifier sa vie de parfaite.

* * *

A samedi prochain : "Peur et Jalousie" 


	13. Peur et Jalousie

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling

**Notes** : Merci à Lilli-Puce, Lyra Sullyvan, Llemaluna (euh je crois qu'il y a eu un bug avec ta review... ), 666Naku et Amand1 mon cobaye préféré...

Le chapitre 18, bouclé hier soir, à déjà été corrigé. J'espère que vous passerez un bon week end, pour ma part après avoir eu la grippe tout la semaine dernière je me tape à présent une petite gastro et j'ai donc passé mes nerfs sur certaines filles d ema classes... grand air sadique il se peut donc que les certaines formes de sadismes que vous rencontrerez dans des chapitres ulterieurs soit dues à ces filles (la seule chose pr laquelle je pourrais les remercier un jour)

Sur ce...

* * *

**Chapitre** : Peur et jalousie

Allongé dans son lit, Remus comme à son habitude s'est réveillé avant tout le monde. C'est un des rares moments où tout est calme. Il apprécie donc, comme chaque matin, ces instants de tranquillité.

Bientôt, sonnera le réveil et il lui faudra, comme d'habitude, les motiver. Il eût un sourire en songeant que sept ans de vie commune avaient forgé des habitudes et qu'il serait dur de s'en défaire.

Il s'assoit sur son lit et tire ses baldaquins. La chambre est une nouvelle fois en désordre. Il entend les légers ronflements de Peter. Il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain, ce matin il voudrait une douche au calme, sans chahut.

Et il lui restait peu de temps avec que le bran le bat de combat commence.

OoOoOoO

_Courant le plus vite qu'elle peut, elle sent la peur l'étreindre. Elle ne veut pas que ce soit la fin. Ça ne peut pas être la fin. S'il le faut, elle utilisera le bijou. Fermement tenue dans sa main, une chaîne en argent se balance au rythme de sa course._

_« Attrapez-là ! »_

_Ils ne sont plus loin maintenant, et c'est avec la force du désespoir qu'elle continue à courir. Mais bientôt, elle n'en aura plus la force. _

_Elle tourne à sa droite et maudit son nom en se trouvant dans une impasse. Tout est fini, elle le sait. Elle pense à ceux qu'elle aime et qui ne sauront jamais ce qu'il est advenu d'elle. _

_Sa baguette ne lui suffira pas comme défense face à cinq autres sorciers chevronnés. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, elle pense à mettre son collier à l'abri. Un objet d'une telle importance ne peut pas leur appartenir. _

_Elle le fait transférer dans le seul endroit où elle trouvait la paix, espérant qu'il ne tombe jamais entre de mauvaises mains._

_Elle se tourne vers ses agresseurs qui viennent d'arriver. Leurs sourires mauvais, la font frémir de colère. Elle relève la tête orgueilleusement, elle fera honneur à son nom. Plutôt mourir que de se laisser prendre._

_Le combat fait rage, ses adversaires n'avaient pas prévu qu'elle se défende. Cependant, ils sont trop nombreux pour elle et sa course l'a fatiguée. _

_Un sort de douleur la frappe, en pleine poitrine et elle se tort de douleur, l'angoisse plus présente que jamais. _

_Enivré par la rage de sa résistance, son agresseur intensifie la douleur et elle hurle de plus belle, avant de sombrer dans le néant._

OoOoOoO 

Trempée par la sueur, Elycia se relève, le souffle court. Elle tremble de tous ses membres endoloris. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être secouée par d'énormes sanglots. Elle sent deux bras l'enlacer, elle veut résister mais épuisée, elle se laisse faire.

On lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes, qu'elle ne comprend pas. Elle se laisse complètement aller, et se calme peu à peu. Son souffle reprend un rythme normal mais les courbatures restent.

Elle avait eu l'impression de vivre son rêve. D'être cette femme, d'avoir pris sa place l'instant d'un rêve. Ou plutôt d'un cauchemar.

« Ca va mieux ? »

La voix de Lily lui paraît encore lointaine, mais elle acquiesce.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre pour laisser place au Professeur McGonagall.

« Mlle Potter que s'est-il passé ? »

La voix de son professeur est inquiète, et ses yeux le sont aussi. Elle ne sait quel instinct la pousse à mentir.

« Un simple cauchemar professeur.

- Un simple cauchemar qui vous ferait hurler et avoir des convulsions ? »

Elle sent bien que personne n'y croit, elle se contente de regarder droit dans les yeux et de ne laisser sortir que sa détermination.

Le professeur de métamorphose semble se radoucir.

« Bien. Mais si vous avez besoin de parler la porte de mon bureau vous est ouverte et je suis sûre que vous pouvez compter sur votre cousin. »

OoOoOoO

James venait de descendre de son dortoir avec ses camarades lorsqu'il vit leur directrice de maison sortir du dortoir des filles et se diriger vers la sortie de leur salle commune.

Le jeune Potter se sentit un peu inquiet et se demanda s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Elycia ou Lily. Il s'installa sur un des fauteuils de la pièce et décida d'attendre les jeunes demoiselles pour s'assurer qu'elles n 'avaient rien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les maraudeurs arrêtèrent leur discussion en voyant descendre Lily, Sara et Elycia.

Les jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers eux. James remarqua que Lily était soucieuse et qu'Elycia avait les traits tirés. Il embrassa sa petite amie et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa cousine.

« Vous savez pourquoi McGonagall était dans le dortoir des filles ? » demanda Peter.

Sara et Lily regardèrent Elycia.

« J'ai eu un cauchemar. Rien de grave, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les filles prêtes à répondre. »

James la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Pour que leur professeur de métamorphose se déplace il devait quand même y avoir quelque chose. Il décida de questionner sa cousine plus tard. Visiblement, elle ne dirait rien pour l'instant.

OoOoOoO

Dans un endroit très éloigné d'ici, une jeune fille se promenait dans les rues de Londres. Dans moins de deux mois elle se marierait. Elle en était très heureuse. Sa vie aurait pu être parfaite si sa sœur avait été quelqu'un de… normale.

Elle avait été obligée de mentir quand on lui posait des questions à propos de sa famille. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ses parents étaient autant fiers de leur « sorcière chérie ».

A la rigueur, qu'ils l'aiment malgré son anormalité. Mais pas qu'ils soient fiers d'elle. Depuis toute petite, il n'y en avait eu que pour la jolie Lily, la gentille Lily. Et le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière avait aggravé la situation entre les deux sœurs.

Ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'une rivalité fraternelle s'était transformé en combat quotidien, lorsque les deux sœurs étaient en présence l'une de l'autre.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne voulait pas que Lily vienne à son mariage. Au moins ce jour là, elle serait sûre d'être le centre de l'attention, et sa sorcière de sœur ne viendrait pas gâcher ce qui serait le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Son fiancé, Vernon, avait eu du mal à accepter la nouvelle et elle avait eu peur de voir ses fiançailles brisées. Et elle avait détesté sa sœur encore plus, quand elle l'avait vu verser des larmes quand elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle pensait d'elle l'été dernier.

Sa sœur, à son plus grand étonnement, n'avait pas été se plaindre à ses parents. Elle était trop fière et orgueilleuse selon Pétunia.

Mais si elle n'avait pas été aveuglée par sa jalousie, elle aurait compris que sa jeune sœur ne voulait pas peiner ses parents une nouvelle fois.

OoOoOoO

En route vers leur premier cours de la journée, les gryffondors pestaient tous, silencieusement, contre les lundis matins.

Métamorphose. « Encore heureux qu'on ait pas cours commun avec les Serpentards » avait relativisé Sirius. Etrangement, tous avaient été d'accord avec lui.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que les professeurs non plus ne voulaient pas tomber sur ce mélange, plus qu'explosif. Surtout sur les septièmes années.

Lors de la distribution des emplois du temps, tous les professeurs étaient soulagés de voir qu'ils avaient évité cette classe. Les autres se contentaient de trouver un lot de punitions, plus sévères les unes que les autres afin de dissuader leurs élèves de s'entretuer.

OoOoOoO

Assise, à côté de Sara, Elycia prêtait une grande attention à son cours et prenait des notes. Elle avait beaucoup de mal dans cette matière, elle le savait, mais ce cours était passionnant. Elle ne comprenait pas tout mais faisait de grands efforts pour y arriver.

Sa tante Hermione aurait été fière d'elle ; de voir son attention en cours, elle en était sûre. Mais le but n'était pas là. Travailler l'aidait à oublier ce rêve, et les courbatures.

Quand le cour se termina, elle sortit son emploi du temps et vit qu'elle avait une heure de repos. Elle demanda à Sara si elle pouvait l'accompagner jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Celle-ci acquiesça.

En plus de pouvoir faire la connaissance de la jeune fille, elle évitait une confrontation avec James. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire gober un mensonge et elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour souffler.

Elles bavardèrent de tout et de rien sur le chemin. Elle apprit ainsi que Sara avait une petite sœur avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille. Sa mère était moldue et son père était un sorcier. Elle comprit alors que chaque jour, elle avait peur pour ses parents.

Elles arrivèrent à la bibliothèque et Elycia remercia Sara. Celle-ci lui sourit et se dirigea vers une autre élève qu'elle devait connaître.

Ne sachant où chercher, la jeune Potter demanda à la documentaliste un livre sur les différents rêves. Une fois le livre en main, elle s'asseya à une table et observa la table des matières.

OoOoOoO

Lily, assise sur ses genoux, James observe les flammes et lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Il pourrait se sentir bien mais il pense à Elycia qui veut l'éviter. Il n'a pas voulu la suivre, pour lui laisser un peu de solitude mai ça ne l'empêche pas d'être inquiet.

« Tu sais, je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas avec ta cousine. »

James releva la tête pour observer sa belle qui semble elle aussi soucieuse.

« Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être un peu seule. Elle est un peu dépaysée.

- Je sais mais elle m'a fait vraiment peur ce matin. J'ai cru qu'elle avait une attaque. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de son petit ami, Lily poursuivit.

« En fait je venais de me réveiller, et comme d'habitude tout était silencieux. Mais après elle s'est mise à respirer bruyamment. Je me suis levée pour voir ce qu'elle avait et quand j'ai ouvert les rideaux elle était secouée de spasme et s'est mise à crier. Ça a réveillé les filles et Mary est partie de suite chercher McGonagall. J'ai essayé de la consoler. Et quand elle s'est calmée, elle n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qui c était passé dans son rêve. » (Note : je sais que la manière de parler n'est pas correcte quelque fois mais je trouve que ça fait plus réaliste.)

James se sentit un peu inquiet. Avait-elle encore rêvée la mort d'un de ses proches ? Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

Il faudrait qu'il écrive à sa mère pour l'informer. Et persuader sa presque sœur d'aller à l'infirmerie.

« Je vais aller lui parler. On se voit en cours ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

OoOoOoO

Plongée dans son bouquin, Elycia ne voit pas entrer James. Et quand il pose sa main sur son épaule, elle sursaute et referme violemment le livre. Il la regarde avec un sourire narquois quand elle lui lance un regard noir.

« Je sais tout. »

Elycia le regarde avec incompréhension.

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Mais par contre j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi tu as rêvé.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! » Lance-t-elle sèchement.

James est surpris. Et un peu vexé aussi. Il pensait qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

« Désolée, je suis fatiguée et je sais pas ce qui me prend mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Le ton est plus doux mais reste déterminé. James se sent un peu impuissant. Il la voit grimacer de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien de grave…

- On va à l'infirmerie ! »

Et il l'entraîne par le bras au dehors de la bibliothèque. Elycia ne se sent pas la force de résister mais commence à être agacée. Elle lui fait lâcher sa prise.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie pour des courbatures !

- Et si c'était autre chose ?

- Mais bon sang James tu n'es pas mon père !

- C'est tout comme ! »

Elycia ne peut s'empêcher d'être amusée par cette dernière remarque et voit que James l'est aussi. Ils entendent la sonnerie annoncer le prochain cours. Botanique. Ils savent déjà qu'ils vont arriver en retard. James attrape la main de sa petite fille et tout deux se mettent à courir en riant comme deux gamins.

OoOoOoO

Arrivant en retard en cours, tout essoufflés, ils s'installent en silence et écoutent le cours attentivement. Mieux vaut ne pas s'attirer les foudres de leur professeur. Elycia concentrée, porte une main à sa chaîne et joue machinalement avec le pendentif. Elle sent une douce chaleur s'en dégager et soudain elle se souvient que la femme de son rêve voulait protéger ce bijou.

Elle essaye de l'enlever pour pouvoir mieux l'observer, quand elle se rend compte qu'il est impossible pour elle de l'ôter.

* * *

A samedi prochain : Marquée 


	14. Marquée

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling

**Notes** : Merci à _Llemaluna_ (meme si tu sais pas quoi dire une review me fais tjs enormement plaisir),_Amand1_, _666Naku_ et _Gwen T._ _Jedusor Black_...

J'aimerais aussi faire une petite dédicace à ceux qui m'aide à avoir le morale en ce moment, même si pour la plupart il ne lise pas mes écrits : _Mathilde_ pour ses trois jours de repos et pour son oreille attentive, _Laurianne_ ma cousine que j'aime et qui me manque, _Célia_ que j'adore et à qui je pense chaque jour _Marion_ ma soeurette qui rien que sa présence me rend le sourire et _Amandine_ qui finira sa vie avec mwa dans un asile psychatrique...

Bref et maintenant en avant-vant!

* * *

**Chapitre** : Marquée

La vie dans le château allait bon train, les cours leurs prenaient pas mal de temps et elles avaient quelques difficultés, mais elles s'en accommodaient. Entre ses recherches sur le pendentif et quelques réunions de l'ordre, Elycia ne voyait plus le temps passer.

Elle en aurait presque oublié son rêve, s'il n'avait pas été aussi marquant. Dans les deux sens du terme. Après avoir remarqué qu'elle ne pouvait ôter le bijou, elle avait vu une étrange marque à l'intérieur de son poignet droit.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à garder secret tout cela, et avait donc essayer de cacher cette marque par une bande de tissu, à la façon des tennismen. Sur les deux poignets. Elle voulait à tout prix qu'on remarque le moins possible, voir pas du tout, la marque.

Elle ressemblait à deux tâches d'encre noir. Et en la contemplant attentivement elle avait vu se dessiner un papillon et une libellule. Elle s'amusa en pensant que c'était comme découvrir des animaux dans les nuages.

Cet espèce de tatouage ne l'inquiétait pourtant pas. Elle voulait seulement savoir ce qu'il signifiait.

Sa vie prenait alors l'apparence d'une existence quelque peu normale. Aussi normale que pouvait être celle d'un Potter bien entendu.

OoOoOoO

La fin du mois de Septembre approchait et James décida qu'il était temps de décider à quel rythme il fallait s'entraîner. L'année dernière la coupe de quidditch avait été remportée par les Serdaigles. Mais de très près. Cet idiot de Stebbins, allait ravaler sa fierté car James était déterminé à remporter cette coupe pour sa dernière année.

Il lui fallait cependant trouver un attrapeur. Il avait pensé à Elycia mais les seules fois où il l'avait vue avec un balai, ils s'étaient contentés de bavarder et de voler tranquillement. Il fallait aussi que la jolie demoiselle soit d'accord, et qu'elle soit douée.

Il songea à sa cousine, qui s'était très bien intégrée chez les gryffondors. Bien qu'elle ne cherche pas la compagnie ; son sourire avenant faisait que tout le monde la trouvait sympathique.

Elle restait souvent avec les maraudeurs et, bien entendu, avec Lily et Sara. Ils étaient pratiquement toujours ensemble. Mais il avait vu qu'Elycia aurait aimé pouvoir tout avouer à Lily avec qui elle était devenue assez complice.

Cependant il savait qu'elle aimait souvent se retrouver seule, plongée dans de gros bouquins ou encore se promener dans le parc. N'ayant pas l'habitude d'être constamment entourée, elle se trouvait oppressée quelque fois.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle. Il la considérait déjà comme sa sœur, et il avait un profond attachement pour elle. Elle avait marqué son existence et comptait parmi les êtres qui lui étaient le plus chers au monde.

OoOoOoO

Parmi les rayons de la bibliothèque, Elycia ne savait plus où chercher. Et puis seule, elle avait un peu de mal. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'elle cherchait mais elle avait l'impression que plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son entrée dans l'école.

Elle se tourna et se retrouva en face de Severus Rogue. Elle le connaissait par les récits qu'on lui avaient racontés plus jeune. Une personnalité ambiguë en avait-elle déduit. Ils se fixèrent, chacun ne savant pas comment réagir devant l'autre.

L'échange dura plusieurs secondes puis ils optèrent pour une solution de facilité. Ils s'ignorèrent. Leur ligne de conduite en serait ainsi pour le moment, après tout ils n'avaient pour le moment rien à reprocher à l'autre.

Elle passa devant lui, puis sortit de la bibliothèque décidant qu'un bol d'air lui ferait le plus grand bien, laissant un Severus Rogue perplexe.

OoOoOoO

Assise au bord du lac Lily se retourne, entendant derrière elle des pas. Elle sourit en voyant Elycia se diriger vers elle.

Elle aimait beaucoup la jeune fille mais elle savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Des remarques semblaient échapper certaines fois, mais elles n'avaient aucun sens pour elle. Alors qu'Elycia s'asseyait à ses côtés, la question fusa.

« Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ? »

En se tournant vers sa voisine, Lily vit qu' Elycia s'était figée. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une réponse ne vienne.

« A propos de quoi ? »

Les soupçons de la jeune Evans se confirmèrent. Elle n'avait pas nié, ni ignoré sa question.

« Je ne sais pas trop j'ai l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose d'important. Et que James est dans la confidence. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

La voix de Lily était triste. Elle était vraiment amoureuse de James ; au point de savoir qu'elle ne voulait personne d'autre. Si cette constatation lui avait fait peur au départ, elle s'était peu à peu rassurée en se disant qu'il fallait laisser évoluer leur relation. Mais comment faire évoluer cette relation si une confiance mutuelle n'en était pas la base ?

Elycia voyait qu'elle n'était pas bien, mais lui dire la vérité, serait-ce une bonne chose. Après tout James était déjà au courant. Cependant elle préférait d'abord en parler avec lui.

« Bon c'est vrai, je ne peux pas te dire qu'il n'y rien… Mais c'est tellement étrange ! Et je ne sais pas si tu me croirais. Mais je te promets que dès que je le peux je te dis ! Mais je t'assure que James ne te dis rien uniquement parce qu'il ne le peut pas. Et non parce qu'il ne le veut pas. »

Lily sembla rassurée même si elle était un peu déçue de savoir qu'on ne lui révélerait que plus tard certaines informations. Elle eut chaud au cœur en sachant que, tout de même, on ne continuait pas à lui mentir, certes par omission, mais quand même !

Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Elycia qui resta un peu choquée par ce mouvement d'affection assez inattendu. Elle lui rendit son étreinte timidement.

« Ca te dit de te promener, un peu ? »

OoOoOoO

En quête de son meilleur poteau, Sirius déambule dans les couloirs du château, un peu pensif. Ses rêves sont assez agités et il a du mal à dormir convenablement. En tournant il aperçoit la silhouette, maintenant familière d'Elycia. En l'apercevant elle lui adresse un timide sourire.

« Si tu cherches James, il est avec Lily.

- Comme c'est étonnant ! »

Sirius est un peu déçu, il aurait voulu passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami.

« Hem, je sais que je ne suis pas James mais si tu veux discuter ou si tu as besoin d'aide je peux t'aider. »

Le jeune Black la regarde attentivement. Il réfléchit et lui agrippe le bras l'entraînant dans une direction connue de lui seul.

OoOoOoO

Assise entre les jambes de son chéri, Lily se sent bien malgré les températures fraîches de la saison. Elle sent bien que James voulait parler à Elycia mais la jeune fille était partie sans laisser à son cousin l'occasion de la retenir.

Il avait semblé vouloir la suivre, mais s'était ravisé, pensant sûrement que ce qu'il voulait lui dire pouvait attendre.

Dans les bras de James, elle se sent bien, à l'abri. Loin de ses préoccupations, loin de ses ennuis, loin de tout. Seuls comptent ses bras et sa présence. L'amour qu'elle ressent pour lui, lui fait peur, mais elle n'est pas à gryffondor pour rien.

Après lui avoir résisté longtemps, elle avait laissé tomber la barrière protectrice qu'elle avait dressée entre son cœur et lui.

« Elycia m'a confirmée le fait que vous me cachiez quelque chose. »

Elle sent James se tendre un peu.

« Même si je suis vexée de ne pas être dans la confidence, je comprends que tu ne puisses rien me dire. J'étais un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir savoir et je me suis rendue compte que c'était un peu égoïste comme pensée.

Mais nan, t'en fais pas. On a tous besoin d'avoir des choses pour soit. Mais si tu veux en parler je suis là. »

Il lui caresse les cheveux et lui tourne légèrement la tête. Ils se regardent un long moment dans les yeux avant que James ne se penche pour l'embrasser, lui faisant perdre tout repère.

OoOoOoO

Elycia s'était laissée traîner jusqu'aux cuisines par un Sirius totalement déterminé. Après avoir observé les alentours et salué poliment les elfes, elle s'était assise dans l'attente d'une explication. Amusée, elle regarda le jeune homme faire les cents pas. Elle le fût moins quand il se retourna plantant son regard directement dans le sien.

Iris gris contre Iris vert.

Elle était perturbée par ce regard. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître son trouble.

« Il faut vraiment que je te pose des questions et j'aimerai vraiment que tu me répondes. »

Elle haussa un sourcil ne détournant pas son regard.

« Je vais devenir quoi à ton époque ? Parce que tu vois je n'arrête pas de me poser la question depuis que tu es là et je crois que je vais devenir fou si j'ai pas de réponses. »

Elle se doutait bien que des questions finiraient par arriver. Elle en avait trop dit et même si James se contrôlait pour ne pas lui rappeler de souvenir, elle savait bien que ça le titillait aussi.

« Je vais te le dire, finit-elle par répondre, mais je te préviens que ce n'est pas facile à avaler et que je ne te dirai pas tout. »

Il sembla quand même visiblement soulagé d'obtenir des réponses, même incomplètes. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire que Peter les trahirait alors que les faits n'étaient pas encore établis et qu'il y avait une chance d'éviter cela.

« Je pense que ça ne sera pas une surprise si je te dis que tu es mort avant ma naissance. Je n'ai jamais connu mes grand-parents paternels. »

Le choc, même s'il était attendu, était un peu dur à encaisser.

« Le 1ER Juillet 1980 est né mon père ; Harry James Potter… »

OoOoOoO

Remus, après avoir lâchement abandonné Peter aux prises d'une jeune fille particulièrement enthousiaste, était parti à la recherche de ses deux autres amis. Il avait une petite idée d'où pouvait être James et surtout avec qui, et connaissant Sirius il savait parfaitement où se diriger.

Quand il passa les portes de la cuisine, il entendit deux personnes converser. Tendant l'oreille il distingua quelques bribes…

« … Une prophétie a été faîte sur mon père, comme quoi il serait le seul à avoir le pouvoir de tuer Voldemort et… »

Il s'avança en reconnaissant la voix et apparut aux yeux de Sirius et d'Elycia. Cette dernière s'était tue et observait Remus d'un œil curieux.

« Je suppose que maintenant que tu viens d'arriver il faut que je recommence ?

- Le moment des réponses est arrivé ? »

La jeune fille eut un sourire amusé.

« Ouais assis toi à côté de tata Ely, qu'elle continue son histoire. » Fît Sirius.

Ils se sourirent et la jeune fille reprit son discours omettant volontairement la trahison de Peter. Comme elle s'y était attendue, les deux garçons furent choqués d'entendre l'histoire de l'assassinat de James et Lily. Le teint de Sirius avait viré au jaune en entendant sa propre histoire. Elle avait crû atteindre la limite en leur racontant dans quel monde elle vivait.

Elle ne put cependant s'attarder sur l'horreur des meurtres de ses proches. Elle n'en avait pas la force et elle savait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour pouvoir faire son deuil.

Elle avait la gorge nouée et l'envie de pleurer. Tout raconter était éprouvant et elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir à le faire. Mais elle ne pouvait fuir et elle ne le voulait pas.

Une larme s'échappa et elle voulut les laisser mais Sirius voyant son état l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras. Relâchant la pression elle se mit à pleurer.

Pleurer pour ses parents.

Pleurer pour ce que ses proches avaient dû endurer.

Pleurer son innocence perdue.

Pleurer pour cette blessure qui l'avait marquée pour toujours.


	15. Imbroglio

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling

**Notes** : Hello les gens! Après une salle semaine je suis enfin de retour chez moi... Il me reste encore une semaine avant les vacances... Je suppose que certains d'entre vous sont _déjà_ en vacances mais bon... Bref merci à _Gwen T. Jedusor Black_, _Llemaluna_ (bientôt bientôt l'action t'inquiète ), _666Naku_, _Mathilde_ (mais si mais si je t'aime ) et _Amandine_ qui adore me narguer quand elle a du chocolat et mwa PAS... Mais bon, je sais me faire entendre...

Bon je tiens à annoncer que j'en suis à la rédaction du chapitre 20 et qu'il me reste maxi 6 chapitres à écrire... Et j'ai déjà rédiger l'épilogue... ça me fait bizarre mais bon... Il se peut que quand j'ai fini de tout écrire j'accèlère le rythme de parution : pour ou contre?

Et puis j'ai déjà l'idée d'une nouvelle fic...

Allez bon week end à tous ceux qui me lisent

* * *

**Imbroglio**

Après avoir passé du temps tous les deux, James et Lily décidèrent de remonter dans la salle commune. Le jeune Potter était encore pensif vis à vis de la réaction de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour avoir de nouveau les idées claires. Il se posait un tas de questions mais ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer. Il savait que pourtant, s'il le voulait vraiment il pourrait tout savoir. Mais quelque part en lui, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Si ça n'avait concerné que lui, il aurait de suite pressé la jeune fille d'une tonne de questions. Mais il savait que tout n'était pas aussi facile. Il s'était imaginé un futur simple, tranquille. Il était encore jeune pour y avoir réellement pensé mais il savait que pour lui son futur aurait été d'avoir une femme et plusieurs enfants. Une vie sans guerre. Une vie sans Voldemort.

Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Lily dans la sienne.

Bien qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis peu, il savait qu'il était complètement amoureux. Même s'il n'avait eu la confirmation par Elycia, il l'aurait autant aimée.

A 17 ans éprouver des sentiments aussi forts l'effrayait. Mais il n'était pas un gryffondor pour rien. Et il savait déjà qu'il s'opposerait à cette guerre. Il sentait bien que, même dans son nouveau futur, il affronterait le seigneur des ténèbres. C'était plus qu'une certitude…

OoOoOoO

Toujours dans les bras de Sirius, elle avait fini par se calmer. Petit à petit, elle avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte rassurante et leva timidement les yeux vers lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire et elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et son regard s'aligna dans celui ambré de Remus.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es là et on t'aidera. Pour ma part je peux déjà te dire que tu peux compter sur moi. »

Sirius acquiesça, donnant tacitement son accord. Une vague de chaleur la submergea et elle sauta dans les bras de Remus.

« Merci ! Merci ! Merci d'être là… »

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard amusé. L'expression du jeune Lupin reprit son sérieux.

« Je pense quand même qu'il faut que tu en parles à James. Il faut qu'il sache. Et à Lily, lui dire la vérité. Elle est intelligente et même si cela va la… bouleverser ; il faut qu'elle sache. »

Elycia soupira. Oui il fallait bien en passer par là.

« Laissez moi une semaine pour me remettre un peu et… je vous promets que je leur dirai. »

OoOoOoO

Après avoir enfin fini de travailler son devoir, Peter se mit à la recherche de ses amis. Ils avaient tous disparus. Il songea un peu jalousement qu'ils devaient sûrement être tous les trois à faire des choses cool. Il n'aimait l'idée d'être sur la touche. Depuis qu'Elycia était arrivée, elle avait tout changé. Leur monotonie rassurante avait disparu. Et il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.

Il sentit soudain un sentiment de culpabilité s'insinuer. A près tout au vu de la situation, il était égoïste de penser comme ça. Il s'en voulu vraiment. Il n'aimait pas avoir ce genre de sentiment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être envieux vis à vis des autres. Il se trouvait tellement banal. Tellement ordinaire.

Il était juste Peter. Connu pour être l'ami de James, le capitaine de quidditch, Sirius, le gars marrant et cool et de Remus ce garçon mystérieux plein de charme. Il se croyait insignifiant. Inutile. Mais comment faire pour se faire remarquer ? Pour avoir sa place ?

OoOoOoO

Sirius se sentait un peu bizarre. Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait éprouver tous ces sentiments à la fois. Il avait toujours laissait les analyses psychologiques et les introspections intérieures à Remus. Ce n'était pas trop sa tasse de thé.

Il aurait dû mourir. Assassiné par sa cousine. Mais aussi étrange que cela paraissait ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait du mal. C'était de savoir que James et Lily allaient mourir et laisser son futur filleul orphelin. Savoir que Remus souffrirait de solitude toute sa vie. Savoir qu'un petit garçon allait être lui aussi seul. Toutes ces vies ruinées pour ce putain de mage noir.

En voyant comment était Elycia, comment elle avait eu l'air de souffrir. Cela le touchait aussi énormément. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas lui qui était délicat en général.

Il prenait un peu l'air dans l'espoir que tout se remette en place. Dur dur.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher et il se retourna pour voir arriver ses meilleurs amis. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Un peu de rigolade. Il croisa le regard de Remus et vit que lui aussi était un peu déboussolé.

James les regarda bizarrement mais laissa passer. Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il vit que Peter n'était pas dans son état normal non plus.

Sale journée. Il ne voyait qu'un moyen de remettre tout le monde de bonne humeur. Et puis il avait tout le temps pour réfléchir.

« Ça vous dirait une petite excursion chez nos amis verts et argents ? »

Comme si cela avait été le mot magique, trois sourires machiavéliques lui répondirent.

OoOoOoO

Un peu morose, Elycia se promenait dans les couloirs. Elle savait bien qu'il lui faudrait tout dire. Mais bon pour elle c'était s'attarder sur un **"**passé**"** qu'elle voulait mettre de côté… Pour le moment, le temps de cicatriser. Mais apparemment elle n'aurait pas cette faveur. Et comme pour lui confirmer cette pensée, Lily apparu au tournant d'un couloir.

« Hey ! Ça a pas l'air d'aller ? »

Ely soupira discrètement. Ou Lily avait déjà développer un instinct maternelle ou il fallait quelle arrête d'être aussi transparente.

« Mmh disons que je suis un peu fatiguée…

- Je vois ça te dirait une soirée entre filles ? Sara a organisé ça et toutes les filles du dortoir sont partantes ! »

Elycia fit mine de réfléchir mais après tout cela lui changera les idées…

« Allez c'est parti ! »

Lily lui fit un grand sourire elles partirent en direction de leur dortoir pour une folle soirée.

OoOoOoO

En rentrant dans la salle commune les maraudeurs laissèrent enfin éclater un fou rire. Les potions d'invisibilités étaient vraiment extras. Et voir Rogue se faire attaquer par des bouteilles de shampoing et de dentifrices avait vraiment été LE moment marrant de la soirée.

Ils savaient que le lendemain Rogue serait de très mauvaise humeur et qu'il chercherait par tous les moyens à se venger mais cela valait le coup. Mais le meilleur était le réveil très très bien caché dans le dortoir des Serpentards programmé pour sonner à quatre heure du matin, une heure durant…

Ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir et se couchèrent dans leur drap, imaginant les réactions de leur victime préférée, et surtout riant toute la soirée.

OoOoOoO

« Allez Sara à toi ! Action ou vérité ? »

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir et lança un vérité d'une voix gloussante. La soirée se déroulait très bien et Betty avait réussi à ramener une bouteille de whisky pur feu ainsi que quelque bouteilles de bière au beurre.

L'alcool avait réussi à mettre une ambiance très détendue et les filles n'arrêtaient pas de glousser pour un rien. Même Elycia était complètement lâchée et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire bêtement.

« Quel est le garçon qui te plaît le plus ? »

A la plus grande surprise des filles Sara mit une main devant sa bouche et gloussa plus fort. Ses joues étaient devenues écarlates.

« Vous vous moquez pas hein ? »

Les autres filles essayèrent de paraître les plus sérieuses possible mais firent l'effort d'être attentive.

« Hé bien c'est pas le garçon le plus beau ni le plus populaire… Mais je le trouve mignon et craquant. »

Elle s'arrêta comme pour se donner du courage et remua des lèvres laissant un son inaudible s'échapper.

« Euh tu pourrais parler plus fort » s'exclamèrent Linda et Mary d'une même voix.

Elle sembla encore hésiter et…

« Peter Pettigrew »

A ce nom toutes les filles hurlèrent de rire, complètement hystériques.

« C'est trop meugnon… » et autres remarques du même genre fusèrent et elle s'amusèrent à l'asticoter toute la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment toutes.

OoOoOoO

Quand le réveil sonna le lendemain Sara avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur était dans sa tête. Elle eut la confirmation qu'elle n'était pas la seule en entendant plusieurs gémissements de douleurs.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et malgré son mal de crâne Sara ouvrit les yeux pour voir Lily par terre. Elle éclata de rire et gémit de plus belle. Le rire était dangereux les lendemains de cuites… Faudrait qu'ils marquent ça sur les étiquettes de bouteille pensa-t-elle…

« Je reviens fit la voix de Lily… »

Elle resta sur son lit à commater quelques minutes et se mit à gémir de nouveau…

« Faudrait penser à rajouter que l'alcool délie les langues… »

Toutes les filles ricanèrent jaune se souvenant parfaitement des révélations faîtes la veille. Chacune aurait matière à faire du chantage… Qui a dit que les soirées alcoolisées n'étaient dangereuses que pour la santé ?

OoOoOoO

Lily essaya de se diriger tant bien que mal dans le dortoir des maraudeurs. Elle parvint à le trouver et ouvrit doucement la porte. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle essaya de se diriger prudemment vers le lit de son petit ami.

Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il avait des potions anti-gueules de bois…

Elle perdit le cours de ses pensées quand elle trébucha contre un objet non identifié et s'affala sur un des lits. Sur un des garçons qui se réveilla en sursaut poussant un cri de surprise.

A ce bruit les autres garçons se réveillèrent en sursaut et allumèrent la lumière. Lily se mit à grogner.

« Lily !?! »

La dite Lily releva la tête et vit qu'elle était tombée sur le lit de Sirius.

« Euh désolée, ça fait que deux fois que je me rétame… »

Elle tourna la tête vers James, qui avait un sourire moqueur.

« Mlle Evans auriez vous abusé de la boisson hier soir ? »

Elle grogna de plus belle et lui lança un regard noir. Les garçons éclatèrent tous de rire. Il fallait avouer que la situation était comique.

« Dis moi vous auriez pas de la potion anti-gueules de bois pour six personnes par hasard ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de rire et la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Me dit pas que vous êtes toutes soûlées hier soir ?

- Si et on a eu des révélations de premier choix… »

Elle releva la tête et observa James qui était devenu blanc.

« Oh t'inquiète pas mon cœur… Ely a été celle qui a tenu le plus l'alcool, elle s'est contentée de glousser… »

James sembla rassuré et se dirigea vers la salle de bain…

« Pour six tu m'as dit c'est ça ? »

OoOoOoO

Après avoir bu la potion et s'être toutes préparées en quatrième vitesse, les jeunes filles à présent parfaitement sobres se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire.

En entrant dans la grande salle, Elycia observa les élèves et devina à la tête de certains Serpentards qu'ils avaient pas du bien dormir non plus…

Elle se promit de demander à James des détails, persuadée qu'il y était pour quelque chose.

Elle se tourna vers les filles quand elle les entendit rire. Et ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour en entendant Peter se demander pourquoi elles le regardaient bizarrement.


	16. Serena

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling

**Notes** : Hello les gens H-4 avant les vacances... Enfin pour mwa! J'ai un petit problème de net chez moi alors comme je sais qu'il va falloir du temps avant que ce soit réglé j'en profite pour poster mon chapitre maintenant... Je vous averti -- fin sadique Bref merci à 666Naku, Llemaluna (pour la cuite je mes suis inspiré d'une experience personnelle... ), Gwen T. Jedusor Black et... Amandine qui est dans le train pour Paris et qui bizarrement à deviné que j'étais au CDI O.o... Bref bon week end les gens!

* * *

**Serena**

La matinée avait été longue, des cernes sous les yeux, Elycia avait du mal à ne pas s'endormir, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était là, elle n'attendait que le cours d'histoire de la magie pour pouvoir s'endormir en toute tranquillité.

Les sourires moqueurs qu'arboraient son cousin et ses acolytes étaient _très_ énervants. Elle sentait bien qu'elle ne pourrait les supporter toute la journée et décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour continuer ses recherches. Elle caressa son pendentif du bout des doigts et essaya de faire un bilan des informations récoltées.

Elle n'avait pas grand' chose, si ce n'est qu'elle savait que c'était un collier très ancien et qu'un sortilège de protection contre le temps y avait été ajouté. Il lui faudrait chercher sur des livres très anciens et la perspective de recherches interminables la rendait encore plus de mauvaise humeur.

Elle songea qu'il lui faudrait emprunter la cape de James.

Perdues dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas Rosier, un Serpentard de septième année avancer vers elle, le regard mauvais.

OoOoOoO

« Tu veux bien arrêter de sourire comme ça ! Tu m'énerves ! »

Lily comprenait mieux pourquoi Ely était partie et décida de suivre son exemple. Son petit ami pouvait encore servir et puis elle ne voulait pas être enfermée à Azkaban pour meurtre.

« Je vais respirer un peu !

- Attends moi ! s'exclama Sara. Je viens avec toi »

Et sans un regard pour les maraudeurs, elles s'éloignèrent.

« Tu penses qu'elle est à la bibliothèque ?

- Ouais j'en suis sûre, c'est toujours là bas qu'elle se réfugie »

Elles avancèrent silencieusement, chacune pensive.

« Mmh tu comptes lui dire ? demanda Lily »

Elle vit la jeune fille rosir.

« Je sais pas si il pense à moi comme ça et puis j'ai seulement dit qu'il me plaisait ! »

Le sourire de Lily confirma à son amie qu'elle n'y croyait pas du tout. Elle allait intervenir quand des éclats de voix retentir. Les jeunes filles se regardèrent et se précipitèrent à la source de tout ce fatras.

« Je te dis que c'est pas moi ! »

Au tournant du couloir elles aperçurent Rosier qui menaçait de sa baguette Elycia.

« C'est pareil tu paieras pour ton cousin ! »

Il s'apprêter à ouvrir la bouche pour lancer un sort mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide, d'un mouvement sec du poignet elle le fit lâcher sa baguette et de son autre main lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac.

Rosier fut surpris et surtout rassembla ses mains dans la zone touchée.

« La prochaine fois, règle tes comptes avec les bonnes personnes. »

Et pour couronner le tout, elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort muet.

« Maintenant si tu permets j'aimerais aller en cours, tu sais c'est ce que l'on fait quand on est à l'école ? »

Lily et Sara qui avaient assisté à la scène depuis le début éclatèrent de rire. Elycia se tourna vers elles, et se mit à rire aussi.

« Je crois que je suis légèrement susceptible aujourd'hui »

OoOoOoO

James se sentait un peu coupable de les avoir un peu titillées mais il saurait comment se rattraper.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant arriver Sara, Lily et Elycia, toutes trois mortes de rire. Il ne put leur demander la cause de leur hilarité car il fallut rentrer en classe. S'asseyant à sa place, il remarqua que toutes les filles de gryffondors se précipitaient vers le fond.

Il vit que Sirius et Remus étaient aussi étonnés que lui.

« Cherchez pas les gars, s'exclama Peter, depuis ce matin elles sont toutes bizarres. »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et s'assirent tranquillement sortant parchemins et autres. Bien entendu aucun de ces papiers ne concernaient l'histoire de la magie.

OoOoOoO

Au bout d'une demi-heure de cours, Ely sentit ses paupières se fermer malgré elle. Trop fatiguée pour lutter elle s'endormit…

OoOoOoO

Enervée la jeune fille se promenait dans les couloirs faisant voltiger ses robes. Elle savait bien qu'elle serait réprimandée pour sa conduite odieuse mais ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était née fille à une époque où son sexe n'était pris que très peu en considération.

_Au fond d'elle, elle avait la conviction de ne pas être née à la bonne époque pour son fort caractère._

_Et bien que son père la respectait et l'aimait, elle savait qu'il aurait voulu un fils. Pour la postérité. _

_De par ce fait, elle avait appris à se battre à l'épée, à monter à cheval, le duel en magie._

_Son père était un des plus grands sorciers de son temps et elle était fière de ce sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Et elle était intimement persuadée que le nom de son père se transmettrait de génération en génération même si ce n'était pas par le sang._

_Mais son père ne pensait visiblement pas comme cela et voulait à tout prix qu'elle se marie._

_Un mariage arrangé avec un parti intéressant qui la mettrait à l'abri du besoin. Et avec un homme qu'elle appréciait._

_Il était vrai qu'ils s'entendaient très bien puisqu'ils étaient amis intimes. Mais il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, mais elle aurait voulu un mariage d'amour, un mariage digne des plus belles légendes._

_Lassée elle s'écroula au pied du mur et laissa couler quelques larmes. Elle caressa du pouce son pendentif que sa mère lui avait laissé avant de mourir. Elle redessina les contours de l'étoile et songea que si elle ne pouvait échapper à ce mariage, elle se lancerait à corps perdu dans le travail de la magie malgré ses obligations d'épouse._

_Elle ne laisserait pas tomber son rêve. Jamais._

_Elle se releva et épousseta ses robes. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle remit toutes ses affaires en ordres._

_« Serena ! »_

_A l'entente de son nom elle se retourna pour voir son ami arrivait la mine soucieuse et lui prendre délicatement la main…_

OoOoOoO

Réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cour, Elycia mit un moment avant de se remettre de son rêve.

Elle était troublée et porta sa main à son pendentif. Elle savait que ses rêves étranges concernaient une même personne. Elle s'était souvent demandée qui pouvait bien être cette jeune femme et maintenant elle avait une réponse. Une piste qui lui permettrait d'en savoir un peu plus.

D'éclaircir le mystère.

Serena.

Le collier émit une légère onde de chaleur. Comme s'il répondait à un appel.

« Hey! Ely tu es sûre que ça va ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Sara brusquement et sentit la tête lui tourner. Elle vit James se diriger vers elle l'air inquiet.

Puis plus rien. Le néant total.

OoOoOoO

Assis au près d'elle à l'infirmerie, James se rongeait les sangs. Mme Pomfresh ne savait pas pourquoi Elycia était tombée évanouie. Et pour le moment elle n'avait aucune réaction. Au début il avait cru que cela avait été à cause de l'alcool et en avait discrètement parlé à l'infirmière mais celle-ci lui avait affirmé que la boisson n'y était pour rien.

Lily était là, elle aussi. Elle n'avait pas voulu partir et Pomfresh avait abdiqué devant la volonté de la jeune fille à ne pas bouger.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il vit ses parents se diriger droit vers lui. Sa mère lui broya littéralement la joue pour l'embrasser et son père posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Susan se retourna pour voir Elycia et croisa le regard de Lily.

« Bonjour madame je suis Lily Evans »

La jeune fille se leva, fit le tour du lit et tendit sa main. Susan regarda la main puis releva les yeux et encercla la jeune fille dans ses bras. Lily ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais faillit éclater de rire quand elle vit James et son père échanger un regard désespéré.

« Euh Susan ? Si tu laissais respirer la jeune demoiselle ? »

Lily sentit l'étreinte se desserrer et serra la main que lui tendit le mari de Susan.

« Julius Potter. Enchanté!

- Enchantée aussi »

Elle se tourna vers James qui semblait nier la question muette de sa mère. Elle haussa un sourcil et il lui répondit d'un sourire d'excuse.

« Maman, Papa, euh… Lily et moi… euh on est ensemble. »

Les réactions suites à cet aveu furent diverses. Un rougissement. Une exclamation de joie. Et un sourire goguenard. A savoir quelle réaction correspond à qui, ce n'était pas bien dur à deviner…

Le sérieux revint cependant quand leurs regards retombèrent sur la jeune fille inconsciente.

OoOoOoO

Tout était blanc.

Rien que du blanc.

Elle avait l'impression de flotter. Et le silence autour d'elle était pesant. Elle avançait lentement, cherchant un repaire, un endroit qui n'était pas blanc.

Mais rien.

Des sons vinrent soudainement lui écorcher les oreilles. Des cris d'angoisse. Des cris d'agonie. Des cris de terreur.

Elle se sentit opprimée, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien faire. Elle tomba à genoux, les mains sur les oreilles, suppliant que tout cela s'arrête. Même s'il fallait pour cela mourir.

Elle fut prise de convulsion et se mit à crier son angoisse, sa terreur, sa douleur.

« Papa, aide moi. »

Cet appel ne fut que murmure mais elle sentit un vent tiède la traverser. Un vent rassurant qui calma son angoisse.

Lentement. Sûrement.

_« Je t'aimerai toujours. »_

Ces paroles apportées par le vent s'évanouirent avec lui. La laissant faible, tremblante.

Toujours agenouillée, elle fut surprise quand une main fraîche se posa sur sa joue, essuyant ses larmes, emportant son chagrin.

Elle releva la tête pour plonger dans un regard doré, éclatant, chatoyant qui la rassurent et la calmèrent.

« Serena ? »


	17. Attente

Disclaimer : Tout à Rowling

Notes : Je poste avec un jour de retard je sais! La seule excuse que j'ai c'est que les vacances me font complétement perdre la notion du temps... ' et merci à Llemaluna (hé hé mystère et boule de gomme ), 666Naku, Gwen T. Jedusor et tchingtong et bien entendu Amandine ma correctrice crédule préférée ...

Donc voilà bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre : Attente

Sirius, Remus, Peter et Sara, assis dans la salle commune, étaient silencieux. Tous s'inquiétaient pour Elycia. Même s'ils ne la connaissaient que depuis peu de temps, ils avaient appris à l'apprécier. Tous à leur manière.

Peter lui se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir eu du ressentiment pour elle, le matin même. Il releva la tête et observa ses trois acolytes. Remus, les yeux dans le vague, tenait dans ses mains un livre qu'il avait pris uniquement pour passer le temps et qui finalement ne servait à rien.

Sirius se releva et sortit sans un mot. Ne supportant plus l'attente, sans doute. Remus le regarda sans rien dire et haussa les épaules dans un geste fataliste. Retenir Sirius Black c'était comme attraper du vent.

Finalement, Peter posa son regard sur Sara. Il jugea qu'elle était très jolie avec ses boucles blondes. Sur le moment il la trouva pareil à un ange. Ses yeux bleus clairs dans le vague, le front soucieux.

Il se sentit rougir. Penser à elle de cette façon n'était pas une bonne chose. Les filles ne le trouvaient jamais à leur goût.

Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et se mit à rougir quand elle remarqua qu'il l'observait. Remus eut un petit rire discret qui ne fit qu'accentuer la gêne des deux adolescents.

OoOoOoO

Enervé, Sirius se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il préférait encore attendre là-bas plutôt que de se tourner les pouces dans la salle commune. Il ignora les regards curieux que portaient sur lui les élèves qu'il croisait.

Il arriva au bout de dix minutes de marches à destination. Il décida d'être discret, il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer par Pomfresh.

Il s'avança prudemment vers là où il savait que se trouvait Elycia.

Il fut surpris de voir que Susan et Julius se trouvaient là, mais après tout ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça.

« Euh… Salut ! »

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers lui et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il aurait du s'y attendre pourtant…

« Sirius ! Mon chéri ! »

Il avala une grande goulée d'air avant de se faire happer par la tornade vivante qu'était Susan. Pour lui, elle avait toujours été la mère que la sienne n'avait jamais été. Aussi aimante que sa mère était froide.

Pour lui, Susan était la personnification même du mot enthousiasme.

Et pour toute l'attention qu'elle lui portait, il ne se plaignait jamais de ces élans d'affections au contraire de James qui ne le pensait pas vraiment.

Au dessus de l'épaule de Susan, il vit le regard blasé de Julius qui lui adressa un signe de la main. James avait un regard moqueur et il vit Lily lui poser discrètement une question à laquelle il répondit par un petit rire.

Une fois qu'il fut libéré, il demanda des nouvelles d'Elycia. Pas d'évolution.

Il vit Susan poser sa main sur la joue d'Ely délicatement, comme pour prendre sa température. Et le silence retomba.

Dix minutes plus tard, il recommençait déjà à s'ennuyer ferme. Mais soudainement ils virent la jeune fille s'agiter, gémir, pleurer…

Il vit avec surprise Lily prendre la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et murmurer des paroles inaudibles mais qu'il devina réconfortantes.

En effet, elle sembla se calmer lentement et retomber dans un sommeil profond.

OoOoOoO

« Serena ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle était très belle. De longs cheveux roux épais encadraient un visage aux traits gracieux. Cette jeune femme lui faisait penser aux princesses de contes de fées que lui racontait sa mère.

Serena tendit la main et toucha du bout des doigts le collier, Elycia sentit une onde de chaleur la traverser.

« Qui êtes vous exactement ? »

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire triste. Visiblement, elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle lui tendit son poignet et Elycia eut un mouvement de recul en s'apercevant que Serena portait la même marque.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Serena, un sourire chaleureux cette fois-ci. Elle fut étonnée quand celle-ci se pencha pour poser sa main une nouvelle fois sur sa joue.

Elle disparut dans un éclat de lumière. Ely se protégea de ses mains et quand elle les baissa elle eut un sursaut de surprise.

Elle se sentit attirée en arrière, essaya de résister. Elle voulait _les_ rejoindre.

« S'il vous-plaît, rien qu'un moment »

OoOoOoO

Lily sursauta quand elle sentit Elycia s'agiter.

« Maman… Papa… »

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Ely bouger de plus en plus. Susan s'approcha pour essayer de la calmer mais celle-ci se redressa soudainement réveillée, le regard perdu.

Susan la prit délicatement dans les bras, la berçant. Elle fit un signe de tête à Julius qui alla chercher l'infirmière.

« Ely chérie… Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Voyant que tout le monde était inquiet elle crut bon d'ajouter qu'elle était fatiguée.

« Eh ben, t'es une véritable marmotte ! »

Elle se retourna et tira la langue à Sirius qui lui avait adressé cette remarque. Tout le monde se mit à rire et il sembla que toute la pression accumulée retombait.

« Je vais aller prévenir les autres que tu vas bien, ils se sont inquiétés ! s'exclama Lily »

Elle déposa une bise sur la joue de James et sortit de l'infirmerie, de bonnes nouvelles à annoncer.

« Tu peux pas savoir ce qu'on a eu peur ! dit James J'ai cru que c'était à cause de toute cette histoire de retour temporel. »

Je te l'fais pas dire, pensa Elycia. Mais comme à chaque fois elle se tut gardant pour elle, un nouveau secret. Elle sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Elle commençait vraiment à se sentir lassée.

OoOoOoO

« Elle est réveillée ! »

Remus se leva aussitôt à l'entente de ces paroles. Tout comme Sara et Peter qui s'évitaient soigneusement du regard.

« Elle va bien, elle est juste fatiguée. Et y'a les parents de James, forts sympathiques d'ailleurs, sa mère est vraiment une femme… enthousiaste ! Et son père, il est vraiment sympa aussi, un moment on a eu peur ; elle s'est agitée violemment mais on a réussi à la calmer… »

Remus était vraiment amusé par le babillage de Lily.

« Hey Lily ! Calme toi on va finir par ne plus rien comprendre ! »

Lily s'interrompit et se mit à rougir légèrement. Ils se mirent tous à ricaner. Ils furent interrompus par des coussins qui s'abattirent sur eux…

« Ah ah très drôle »

Et elle sortit comme elle était entrée… en coup de vent !

OoOoOoO

« Hé Rem… tu crois qu'elle est vraiment fâchée ?

- T'inquiète Peter ! C'est juste la pression qui retombe !

- Euh les gars… ça vous dit si on sort dans le parc, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air ! »

Ils hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle commune.

« Lupin ! »

Remus se retourna à son nom et vit une jeune fille de quatrième année se diriger vers lui.

« C'est vrai que t'es pas mal doué en défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Euh ouai, enfin je me débrouille quoi !

- Tu peux m'aider s'teuplé ? »

Remus bien qu'il aurait voulu se détendre un peu, ne pu résister au regard suppliant que lui adressa la jeune fille.

« Je l'aide et je vous rejoins ! »

Sara se sentit un peu gênée de se trouver seule avec Peter mais après tout il ne la considérait que comme un camarade de classe.

« Ok ! Tu viens Peter ? »

OoOoOoO

« Il nous faut une action qui frappe ! Qui choque ! Qui montre que _je_ suis le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. »

En face de lui, des hommes encagoulés qui tremblent de peur. Ils ne veulent pas être l'objet du courroux de leur maître.

« Je pense savoir ce que nous allons faire. Et même si l'action échoue, cela portera quand même un coup à cette société impure. Il y aura deux actions simultanées. »

Un sourire mauvais se forma sur les lèvres fines du Lord Noir. Cette action allait donner du fil à retordre au ministère et surtout du travail aux croque- morts… Il aimait les voir trembler devant lui, cela le faisait sentir puissant…

« Vous pouvez y aller, je vous appellerez le moment venu, en attendant une ou deux actions minimes sur les moldus vous garderont en forme… Ne vous faîtes pas attraper ! »

Il sentit le frisson d'excitation qui parcouru ses fidèles. Ils se retirèrent à reculons, mille promesses de fidélité et de respect à la bouche.

Il sentait qu'il lui faudrait lire les journaux demain matin.

OoOoOoO

Après cette réunion, elle aurait bien voulu se lancer à la chasse aux moldus directement mais un repas de famille l'attendait. Etant une fille respectueuse, non comme sa traître de sœur ou encore son cousin amis des sang de bourbes et autres impurs, elle allait y assister.

Elle espérait juste que cela ne s'éterniserait pas. La nuit s'annonçait longue pour elle ; après son repas et sa petite tuerie, elle aimerait rejoindre Rodolphus.

Elle transplana directement devant chez elle et entra sans un moindre regard à l'elfe, terrorisé juste par sa présence. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre afin d'être présentable. Bellatrix était une femme très coquette et elle aimait à être élégante. Bien que cela soit dû à son rang, plus qu'un droit ; c'était un devoir.

Etre toujours au mieux pour ne pas ternir l'éclat de sa famille.

Après une demi-heure, Bellatrix s'admirait dans le miroir. Sa longue silhouette longiligne mise en valeur par sa longue robe noire fendue à mi cuisse, un maquillage noir renforçant son regard gris. Elle se savait belle et aimait le pouvoir qu'elle possédait sur les hommes.

Elle entendit trois coups à la porte et se sentit d'humeur assez joyeuse pour laisser entrer la personne.

Elle vit sa sœur Narcissa, aussi élégante qu'elle, ses longs cheveux blonds relevés en un chignon sobre. Une longue robe assez semblable à sa sœur, sans la fente et évasée à la fin.

« Nous avons des invités ce soir. »

Bellatrix, si elle avait honte de sa sœur aînée, était plutôt fière d'avoir comme sœur Narcissa. Belle comme une poupée porcelaine, délicate ; une parfaite femme de la haute société.

« Et qui a l'honneur de s'asseoir à notre table ?

- Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange ainsi que Lucius Malefoy. »

Un grand sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de chacune des jeunes femmes et elles échangèrent un regard complice.

« Tu es particulièrement élégante Bella, je suis sûre qu'_il_ ne résistera pas.

- Et je serai étonnée que ce cher Lucius reste de marbre devant toi ma chère Cissa. »

Elles éclatèrent toutes les deux d'un rire cristallin et décidèrent qu'elles avaient déjà bien fait attendre leurs invités.

La soirée promettait d'être sublime pensa Bellatrix.

* * *

Samedi prochain : Gris (ce titre n'a aucune signification comme ça... mais c'est mon chapitre préféré!) 


	18. Gris

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling

**Notes** : Merci à _Llemaluna_ (merci merci! ), _Gwen Zephyr_, _tchingtchong_ et _666Naku_ pour leur review qui font toujours autant plaisir... Et à Amandine toujours et encore ma correctrice. Ce chapitre n'apporte pas encore de réponses (faut attendre le suivant ) mais c'est mon préféré je me suis éclatée à l'écrire...

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre** : Gris

_« SERIE NOIRE_

_Hier, tard dans la soirée, de nombreux attentats contre des individus non sorciers, ont été commis. Des attentats assez meurtriers, qui donnèrent la mort à une vingtaine d'individus dont cinq enfants. _

_Chaque attentat a laissé la marque des ténèbres visible et nous sommes en droit de nous demander : « Que fait le ministère ? »_

_Des faits accablants qui nous laissent voir un peu plus l'incapacité du ministre à réagir face à celui que l'on nomme Le Lord Noir. »_

Julius soupira et referma son journal. La soirée avait en effet été assez sanglante et il avait été appelé dans la nuit. Il souffla pour refroidir sa tasse de café et la porta à ses lèvres. Le spectacle macabre qui l'avait attendu lui laissait un goût ferreux d'amertume et de rage.

L'imagination des mangemorts était sans borne.

Une nouvelle flopée d'images s'imposa à lui et son cœur se souleva une nouvelle fois. Il savait bien pourtant que ce n'était pas encore le sommet. Il sentait que quelque chose se préparait, son instinct le lui disait.

Ce n'était pourtant pas suffisant pour empêcher cette folie sanguinaire de s'abattre sur le pays. Il se leva brusquement. Il fallait qu'il oublie rien qu'un moment cette nuit. Et il savait très bien qui pourrait l'aider.

Il attrapa sa cape et sortit de son bureau.

L'ambiance dans les couloirs n'était pas des plus joyeuse et il avait peur que ça n'aille croissant.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche dans les dédales du ministère, Julius arriva devant une porte à laquelle il frappa et entra sans y être convié.

« Bonjour Lucy, Susan est là ?

- Oui Mr Potter voulez vous que je vous annonce ?

- Non merci ça ira. »

OoOoOoO

Encore plongée dans un de ses énormes bouquins, Susan a du mal à se concentrer. Voldemort a encore frappé. Elle se sent soulagée de savoir James, Sirius et Ely à Poudlard. Elle repense alors à la petite amie de son fils qu'elle a rencontrée. Une fille vraiment bien élevée, aimable et très gentille et, bon point pour elle, visiblement attachée à Elycia.

Elle se mit à sourire en repensant à son état d'esprit quand elle avait découvert que la jeune Lily Evans serait la grand- mère d'Ely. Elle sentait déjà naître de l'affection pour cette jeune fille.

Elle releva la tête et esquissa un sourire en voyant entrer son mari.

« Comment tu vas ? »

Il lui sourit faiblement à son tour.

« Comme quelqu'un qui a vu une véritable boucherie »

Il se dirige vers elle, et elle se lève. Il s'assoie à sa place et l'attire dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans la nuque de sa femme. Susan lui caresse tendrement les cheveux.

« J'aimerais tant que cette guerre se finisse, savoir que nos enfants vivront en sécurité, heureux loin de toutes ces horreurs.

- J'aimerais aussi, soupire sa femme. »

Relevant la tête, il plonge son regard dans le sien. Elle aussi est triste et comme pour effacer son chagrin, il l'embrasse délicatement.

« Je t'aime Su' »

OoOoOoO

Ely se sentait exaspérée. Depuis hier, elle était toujours accompagnée d'un des maraudeurs ou de Lily ou encore de Sara. James avait _ordonné _qu'on ne la laisse pas seule. A aucun moment. Elle aurait cru qu'on l'aurait aidée quand elle avait protesté mais ils semblaient s'être tous ligués contre elle.

A présent c'était James qui était avec elle et elle se sentait bouillir. Si on ne la laissait pas seule ne serait-ce qu'une heure elle allait finir par commettre un meurtre.

« Mais bon sang James ! Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire !

- Non, et c'est pas la peine de t'énerver encore une fois ! On ne veut pas que tu risque de faire un nouveau malaise ! »

Elle eut soudain une idée lumineuse.

« James c'est toi qui m'oblige à faire ça ! »

Comme s'il pressentait ce qu'elle allait faire, il voulu saisir sa baguette mais elle fût trop rapide pour lui. Un éclair jaune le frappa de plein fouet et il tomba assis sur le sol, aveuglé. Il entendit un rire et des pas qui s'éloignaient en courant.

« ELYCIA POTTER »

Le cri résonna contre les parois du château, et la jeune Potter, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres se dirigea en courant vers la bibliothèque.

Elle venait de gagner quelques instants de répit.

En arrivant, elle reprit une respiration normale et s'engouffra dans la pièce s'orientant vers les rayons. Après quelques recherches, elle trouva son livre, s'installa à même le sol et commença sa lecture.

L'histoire de Poudlard, était un des livres qu'elle aimait le plus. Sa tante Hermione lui en parlait très souvent, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à ses parents et son parrain.

Elle fut surprise en découvrant une écriture fine.

_Certaines réponses se trouvent souvent sous notre nez, il suffit d'un peu de persévérance…_

_S. _

Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et la referma en pensant qu'elle devait paraître particulièrement stupide.

« Oh mon dieu pensa-t-elle »

Des mois de recherches pour… des réponses qui se trouveraient sur sa table de chevet depuis le début !

Elle sentit ses mains trembler.

Elle se dirigea vers la documentaliste et emprunta le livre. Elle espérait que d'autres indications l'aideraient.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque précipitamment mais se trouva nez à nez avec James.

« Oh Oh ! »

Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le sourire machiavélique qu'il affichait.

« Tu as sans doute remarqué que je t'avais… perdu de vue ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire nerveux.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… j'avais besoin d'être à l'abri de regard indiscret…

- Et pourquoi je te prie ?

- Pour me livrer à la débauche avec un gars de Serdaigle »

James la regarda stupéfait.

« QUOI !?! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la mine de son cousin.

« Tu savais que crédule c'était pas dans le dico ?

- Ah b… Ah Ah Ah très drôle ! Je suis moooooooort de rire »

Il lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

« Allez viens par là petite fille ingrate. On t'attend pour une partie de bataille explosive en équipe.

- Mais on est pas sept ?

- Nan, Remus ne veux plus jouer depuis qu'il sait qu'on se livre à la tricherie massive vers la fin… Il est trop honnête pour son bien ce gars. »

James secoua la tête comme désespéré.

« Par contre personne ne voulait faire équipe avec Sirius donc tu te retrouves avec lui. »

Elle le regarda, une lueur de soupçon dans ses beaux yeux verts.

« Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une raison derrière tout ça ? »

Le grand sourire de James ne la rassura pas du tout et elle se demanda si tout cela n'allait pas finir en bain de sang…

OoOoOoO

« COMMENT CA JE SAIS PAS JOUER ! »

Une heure après, en pleine partie Ely comprenait mieux pourquoi on lui avait refilé Sirius. C'était un véritable traquenard. Black était un mauvais joueur et en plus remettait toute la faute sur Elycia.

« T'es vraiment gonflé Black ! Je te ferai dire qu'on est une équipe ! Et vous, arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule ! »

Lily, Sara, James et Peter étaient morts de rire. Ils en pleuraient. Remus lui pour sa part essayait de ne pas rire mais on voyait le coin supérieur de sa lèvre trembler.

Elle balança les cartes à travers la salle commune et là…

« Tout le monde à terre ! »

Elycia surprise regarda les autres se jeter à terre au moment où les cartes explosèrent en l'air, lui laissant les sourcils roussis et de grands éclats de rire dans toute la salle commune.

« Je te l'avais bien dit que tu savais pas jouer »

Et les rires redoublèrent.

OoOoOoO

Enfin seule dans son lit, les rideaux de son baldaquin tirés, Elycia prit son bouquin et l'ouvrit. De nouveau elle vit l'écriture de Serena et elle ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts sur les quelques mots tracés avec élégance.

Et sa lecture débuta.

OoOoOoO

_« Allez Serena ! C'est censé être le plus beau jour de ta vie ! Sourie un peu ! »_

_La jeune femme en question se regarda dans la psyché qu'il lui faisait face. Habillée aux couleurs de sa famille pour son union avec son futur époux, elle se sentait plus misérable que jamais._

_Ce n'était pas vraiment un mariage arrangé mais elle pouvait clairement dire qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de son futur époux. Elle l'aimait comme un ami. Son meilleur ami._

_Les femmes de chambres autour d'elle s'agitaient, lui arrangeant les cheveux ou sa magnifique robe mais elle n'arrivait même pas à esquisser le moindre sourire._

_La femme qu'elle considérait comme sa tante la regardait d'un air désolé._

_« Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu rêvais. Mais pense que d'autres jeunes filles ont du se marier avec des hommes répugnants. Et toi tu tombes sur Gideon. Un charmant jeune homme qui t'aime. »_

_Serena soupira. Elle savait bien que sa situation n'était pas des plus à plaindre mais elle aurait tellement voulu vivre le grand amour._

_Elle se dirigea vers sa table de nuit et retira de sa boîte à bijou le collier avec le pendentif en forme d'étoile. _

_Sa tante le lui passa autour du cou et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme._

_« J'aurais tellement aimé que Maman soit là._

_- Je sais ma chérie, je sais. »_

_Une jeune servante entra dans la pièce déclarant qu'il était temps._

_Son père entra à la suite et s'avança vers elle, un regard tendre. Sans un mot de plus, il lui prit le bras et se dirigea vers la sortie. C'était l'heure. Elle abandonnait derrière elle son enfance. Elle sentait bien que tout ne serais plus jamais comme avant._

_Elle ne porterait plus le nom de son père._

_Elle deviendrait dans quelques instants Lady Prewett._

* * *

_Hé hé je sais j'ai menti on a au moins UNE réponse mais bon... prochain chapitre samedi prochain..._


	19. Réponses

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Rowling

**Notes** : Honte à mwa! Je publie parce que ma correctrice vient de me le rappeler... ' Je sais je sais mais bon là c'était week end chargé d'émotions et je sors de mon bac blanc... bilan pas très catastrophique : J'ai raté que l'espagnol inter je pense... Après le reste ça peut aller pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas trop réviser... Bon j'ai modifié mon profile où j'ai mis mes prochains projets d'écriture... Merci à Tchingtchong, 666Naku, Llemaluna (vraiment désolé, j'espère que tu me pardonnes? Dis tu me pardonnes?) et Amandine. Allez gros bisous et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre** : Réponses

Elycia se réveilla en sursaut et écarquilla des yeux. Prewett. Lady Prewett. Mon dieu! Serena faisait partie de sa famille. C'était une de ses lointaines ancêtres. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle passa de l'eau froide sur son visage et regarda l'heure.

6h07. Elle soupira et décida de s'habiller. Il était fort peu probable qu'elle ne retrouve le sommeil après cette découverte. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, attrapa L'histoire de Poudlard et s'orienta vers le parc.

Elle espérait ne pas tomber sur un professeur. Après tout à cette heure-ci les sorties étaient encore considérées comme nocturnes.

Elle s'installa comme toujours au bord du lac et feuilleta d'un air absent son livre. Peut être qu'il lui faudrait plutôt chercher dans les archives du ministère ou de Poudlard. Après tout les Prewett étaient une famille de sang pur et il y aurait forcément des traces qui lui feraient remonter jusqu'à ce qu'elle cherchait.

Son obsession prendrait fin et elle pourrait alors se consacrer à sa mission d'origine. Bien qu'elle alla régulièrement aux réunions de l'ordre et qu'elle indiqua qui était mangemort ou non, pour elle cela n'avançait pas assez vite.

Elle avait vécu toute sa vie avec la guerre et elle rêvait d'un monde en paix dont elle pourrait profiter. Elle admettait quand même qu'ici elle avait largement plus de libertés mais elle voulait être certaine que le lord Noir tomberait. Et elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'elle voulait contribuer à cette chute.

Elle décida qu'il lui fallait s'occuper de Peter. Elle le trouvait très gentil mais aussi très peu sûr de lui-même. Peut être était-ce cela qui avait brisé une amitié solide.

Mais le plus urgent était Lily. Il fallait absolument qu'elle soit au courant.

« Eh bien jeune demoiselle que faîtes- vous déjà debout ? »

Surprise Elycia se tourna, leva la tête et aperçut Dumbledore.

« Je n'arrivai plus à dormir

Cela arrive souvent aux personnes qui pensent trop. »

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Même si je rêve que cette guerre finisse enfin, il faut penser à vivre et profiter des bons moments. Vous êtes encore jeune, ne gâchez pas votre jeunesse. Vivez l'instant présent. »

Elle soupira et regarda devant-elle.

Arrêter de trop penser? Cela lui était impossible. Elle aurait pourtant voulu mettre ses soucis de côté et faire une pause mais cela lui était dur.

« Monsieur?

Oui? Lui répondit-il sur le même ton

Connaissez vous une Serena Prewett? »

Il l'observa et eut un petit rire amusé.

« Je sais bien que je parais âgé mais je ne les pas connu personnellement »

Elycia se mit à rougir et reformula sa question.

« Excusez moi ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Est-ce que vous en avez déjà entendu parler? »

Il sembla réfléchir, l'observa puis décida de lui répondre.

« Je pense que le mieux est de rechercher par vous-même cette réponse. Je vous conseille de chercher dans les archives de l'école. J'en toucherai un mot à Mme Pince et vous pourrez ainsi chercher à votre guise. Sur ce, je pense qu'il serait mieux de vous mettre au chaud avant d'attraper un bon rhume. »

OoOoOoO

Lily comme tous les matins se réveilla avant que la sonnerie du réveil ne la mette de mauvaise humeur. Elle se rendit compte qu'Ely n'était pas là et un pli soucieux se forma sur son front. Elle décida de s'habiller et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Elle repéra d'emblée une cascade de cheveux noirs et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

« Lily faut que j'te parle. »

Approche directe. La voix était déterminée et elle ne put savoir si c'était une bonne chose pour elle.

« Bien, vas y je t'écoute »

Elycia planta son regard dans le sien et agrippa son poignet l'entraînant dans une classe vide.

De plus en plus surprise, Lily la vit lever sa baguette et jeter un sort d'insonorisation puis, verrouiller la porte.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle affolée »

Elycia, le regard grave lui conseilla de s'asseoir puis commença à faire les cent pas.

« James et moi ne t'avons pas dit la vérité sur mon identité »

Lily la regarda. Jusque là, elle n'était pas réellement surprise, elle savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

« Je ne suis pas non plus sa cousine. Bien que je sois une Potter ajouta-t-elle après un temps d'arrêt. »

La jeune Evans se mit à froncer les sourcils. Cette histoire commençait à devenir louche.

« Il est mon grand père »

La jeune fille d'abord surprise se mit à éclater de rire ce qui surprit Elycia.

« Très drôle Ely, tu commençais à me faire peur. J'ai failli tomber dans le panneau. Ton grand père. C'est la meilleure ça, on ne me l'avait encore jamais faite. »

Elycia la regarda bizarrement et avoua qu'il devait quand même être dur de croire à ces choses là. Même dans le monde de la magie.

« Sérieusement Lily. »

Mais celle ci continuait à rire ce qui agaça Elycia.

« Tu peux toujours rire et ne pas me croire, mais je suis aussi TA petite fille. »

Lily s'arrêta en remarqua l'agacement dans la voix d'Elycia.

« Mais voyons ce n'est pas possible. Un tel bond dans le temps tu ne te rends pas compte! Il n'y a que les retourneurs de temps qui permettent une telle action et seulement sur 24 heures!

Ah bon? Et comment cela se fait-il que j'ai les mêmes yeux que toi? En tout point identiques? Que je sache que tu as une soeur qui s'appelle Pétunia qui déteste la magie et qui va ou est mariée avec un certain Vernon Dursley? »

Lily devint toute blanche et dut s'appuyer sur la table qui se trouvait derrière elle.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible! »

Elle semblait se répéter cette phrase comme pour dresser une barrière entre ces révélations et ses certitudes. Au bout d'un certain temps elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et Lily s'avoua vaincue.

« Mais ta _grand mère_! Ça veut dire que j'ai eu des enfants... et avec _James_! Mais si tu es ici on doit être inquiet pour toi et tes parents aussi! Il faut que tu retournes chez toi! Tu dois forcément nous manquer! »

Devant la mine sombre d'Elycia, la jeune fille s'arrêta.

« Lily! Il faut que tu m'écoutes. Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile à accepter. »

Elle fut prise soudain d'un mauvais pressentiment. Elle sentit qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la suite de l'histoire.

« Je ne t'ai jamais connue. Mon père est devenu orphelin à l'âge d'un an. »

Lily eut un hoquet de surprise et sentit ses jambes lui faire défaut.

« Je suis... morte? »

Elycia lui fit un signe de tête, s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Mais... Comment? Et James? Et les garçons et Sara? Et mon bébé? »

Une boule se coinça dans sa gorge. Mon dieu que cela faisait mal.

« Je... Je suis la fille d'Harry Potter, l'unique fils de James et Lily Potter. Une prophétie a été faîte sur mon père quand il est né, comme quoi il aurait le pouvoir de détruire le seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'était qu'un tout petit bébé. Alors toi et James avez décidé de protéger mon père mais vous avez été trahis. »

Elycia versa une larme. Même après plusieurs fois ce récit était dur à conter.

« Voldemort est entré dans votre maison un soir d'Halloween, il a...d'abord tué James qui tentait de le retenir pour que tu puisses t'échapper avec mon père. Mais il vous a rattrapé. Tu as supplié qu'on te tue à la place de ton fils. Il... il t'a tuée et a essayé de tuer mon père mais en le protégeant tu as activé un sortilège d'ancienne magie et l'avada qu'il lui a lancé s'est retourné contre lui. Mon père est ainsi devenu Harry Potter le survivant. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Lily et s'aperçut que des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

« Et Harry? Qu'est-il devenu? »

Elycia hésita. Cela faisait déjà beaucoup. Les garçons avaient eût l'air de tenir à peu près le coup mais Lily?

« Je t'en prie dis moi la vérité. Au point où on en est. »

La jeune Potter continua alors son récit. Elle omit aussi certains détails et quand elle eut fini Lily se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Remus. Pleurant chacune dans les bras de l'autre.

OoOoOoO

Réunis au manoir Jedusor, les mangemorts attendaient avec appréhension l'arrivée de leur maître. Quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce tous s'inclinèrent dans un même mouvement. Et tous se sentirent rassurés en remarquant son sourire mauvais.

« Mes chers fidèles il est temps pour moi de vous dévoiler mon plan. »

OoOoOoO

Lily, James, Remus, Sirius et Elycia étaient tous les cinq assis de part et d'autre du dortoir des garçons. Tous les cinq silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas besoins de parler. Au contraire il leur semblait préférable de se taire et de savourer ces quelques instants présents.

James caressait les cheveux de Lily qui était dans ses bras. Il était rassuré de voir que même si elle était effrayée elle acceptait de continuer ensemble. Elle était une battante et il était persuadé qu'ils y arriveraient. Il le fallait.

Il vit Elycia se lever.

« Où vas tu?

A la bibliothèque chercher à mon tour des réponses. »

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques elle sortit.

OoOoOoO

Quand elle pénétra dans les archives, elle sentit comme une aura de mystère. Une odeur de poussière et de papier. Une odeur rassurante qui lui rappela les moments qu'elles passaient, avec Hermione. De ces moments quelconques qu'on oublie pas, qui restent gravés quoi que l'on fasse.

Elle se dirigea vers les casiers indiquant la lettre P et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle souleva l'énorme dossier Prewett sur une des tables présentes et s'installa confortablement sur une chaise.

Le dossier le plus récent était celui de sa grand- mère maternelle. Molly Prewett. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par curiosité et sourit en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas aussi respectueuse du règlement qu'elle le laissait entendre.

Par jeu elle s'amusa à regarder le premier dossier. Gideon Prewett. Elle se souvenait qu'un des frères de sa grand- mère s'était appelé comme ça aussi.

C'était un bon élève dans la norme mais assez chahuteur. Elle s'amusa en voyant que la liste des punitions infligées était aussi dans le dossier.

_Perturbe le cours et inflige à un élève le sortilège du poisson._

Le sortilège du poisson? Elle fronça les sourcils et se demanda ce que cela pouvait être.

Elle continua de lire et s'arrêta stupéfaite en voyant le nom de Serena apparaître. Elle pâlit en remarquant que son nom de famille n'était autre que Gryffondor.

Serena Gryffondor.

Elle était une des descendantes de Godric Gryffondor. Choquée elle prit cinq minutes pour se reprendre et décida de consulter le dossier de cette élève. Après tout cela pouvait être une coïncidence.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la lettre G. Le dossier Gryffondor était largement plus fin.

Le plus récent était celui de Serena Gryffondor. Elle l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes. Son collier lui envoya une vague de chaleur et elle sut qu'il n'y avait aucun doute.

Elle referma le dossier qui citait une élève très intelligente et douée bien que quelque peu turbulente et s'intéressa à l'autre qui n'était autre que celui de Godric Gryffondor. Professeur dans cette école, ayant eu une unique fille.

Encore sous le choc, elle replaça les deux dossiers et décida de s'asseoir une nouvelle fois et d'attendre de digérer la nouvelle. Elle se sentit d'un coup extrêmement fatiguée et tomba endormie sur sa table.

OoOoOoO

_Elycia ouvrit les yeux et se trouva dans une pièce luxueusement décorée. Au contraire des autres fois elle se savait dans un de ses rêves. Et pour une fois dans son propre corps et non à la place de Serena. Celle-ce se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Le ventre arrondie, le caressant tendrement. _

_Une main se pose sur son épaule et elle se retourna pour apercevoir une Serena plus âgée lui sourire et lui faisant signe de la suivre. Elle sortit de la pièce et remarqua qu'elle était à l'intérieur d'un manoir. Surprise elle vit que personne ne remarquait qu'elle était là._

_Après quelques minutes de marches, elles se trouvèrent devant une porte que Serena franchit. Elycia la suivit et sentit une vague de chaleur et de bien être la secouer. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et quand elle les rouvrit elle resta stupéfaite en voyant un tableau qu'elle croyait ne jamais pouvoir contempler._


	20. Révélations

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling

**Notes** : Pfiou! Enfin un week end de tranquille avant que tous ne redemarre a la quatrième vitesse. Entre les cours et ma vie personnelle j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment... J'ai quand même réussi à écrire le chapitre 21 et je me met d'attaque pour le 22 aujourd'hui... Il faut absolument que je m'avance je n'ai pas envie de poster irrégulierement... Je déteste ça et puis j'ai déjà le plan tout tracés jusqu'à la fin... y'a pas de raisons.  
Merci à _Pitch_ désolé désolé désolé désolé , _Llemaluna_ (merci beaucoup et voilà la suite!) et _tchingtchong_ pour leur review qui font toujours au tant plaisir!

Et voilà encore un chapitre pleins d'explications! Et après... viendra l'action!

En attendant,

* * *

**Chapitre 20** : Révélations

_La gorge nouée elle fit quelques pas et en même temps que la scène se déroulait, elle sentait ses souvenirs ressurgir. Son anniversaire. Celui où ils avaient tous soufflé les bougies de son gâteau._

_Hermione souriante la tenait entre ses jambes, son père avançait le gâteau dans ses mains et sa mère rayonnante prenait des photos. Pour immortaliser le moment. Maintenant elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se souvenir. _

_Elle aurait voulu pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas._

_Serena derrière elle, lui souriait tendrement._

_« Tu verras, qu'avec le temps tous les souvenirs sont bons et que l'amertume disparaît. Seule reste la mélancolie. »_

_Sa voix était douce. Les personnes s'effacèrent en volutes de fumées. Elle soupira. Elle aurait tant voulu remonter son temps, à elle._

_« Nous allons avoir une petite discussion toi et moi. Tu as trouvé ce qu'il fallait par toi même. Maintenant tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. »_

_Un peu surprise, Elycia la regarda. Toujours souriante Serena, d'un claquement des doigts fit apparaître deux confortables fauteuils. Elle s'assit et chercha quelle question elle pourrait poser._

_« Ce collier, il fait quoi exactement? _

_Ce collier c'est le travail de toute une vie. Le travail de toute ma vie. Je crois t'avoir montré à travers mes rêves que j'ai du épouser Gideon. Je ne l'aimais pas. Du moins pas comme il aurait fallu pour une épouse. Je me suis pourtant laissée conduire à l'autel et j'ai dû... remplir mon devoir conjugal. J'ai eu par la suite quatre merveilleux enfants. Isabel, Fabian, Elisabeth et Gontran. Je les ai aimé de tout mon coeur. Malheureusement Isabel, quant elle eût 9 ans tomba... de la tour d'astronomie. Pour moi et Gideon ce fût une terrible épreuve. »_

_Elle s'arrêta, le regard triste. _

_« A quelques secondes près j'aurai pu la rattraper. Je m'en suis voulue longtemps et même encore maintenant il me reste des traces de culpabilité. Je décidai alors de travailler sur le temps. Après de longues recherches durant de nombreuses années, je réussis enfin à mettre au point ce qu'on appelle un retourneur de temps. Je suppose que tu en as déjà entendu parler. »_

_La jeune fille acquiesça, impressionnée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que c'était elle._

_« Cependant, j'ai gardé cette découverte secrète mais apparemment un jour quelqu'un a découvert mon invention. Je ne sais pas comment. Ils se sont intéressés à moi. Je n'ai pas fait attention et j'ai continué mes recherches. J'ai mis au point ce collier et je me suis rendue compte que mon travail intéressait des gens qui auraient pu faire des dégâts importants. »_

_« J'ai essayé de me cacher, j'ai dû abandonner mes enfants. Le temps de cacher mon bijou. Malheureusement ils étaient déjà à mes trousses et ils m'ont assassinée. J'ai eu le temps de le cacher près du lac. Je l'ai envoyé avec ma magie. J'étais sûre que Eliza le trouverait un jour. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment il fonctionnait, et ce fait les filles de la famille se le transmettaient de mère en fille. »_

_Elycia acquiesça. Elle joua avec le pendentif, pensive._

_« Comment ce fait-il qu'il m'ait envoyée exactement à cette époque?_

_Pour achever la prophétie. »_

_Surprise, elle regarda Serena._

_« Mais... elle concerne mon père. Pas moi!_

_Mais si! Elle dit que ton père a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Pas de quelle manière! Il t'aimait! C'était son pouvoir! Tu as le même! Tu connais depuis combien de temps ces jeunes gens... Très peu! Et pourtant tu serais prête à tout pour eux et tu le sais bien. Lily Potter en se sacrifiant pour son fils lui a transmis tout son amour. Son pouvoir d'aimer était très fort, il te l'a transmis. »_

_La jeune fille était atterrée. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres? Elle n'était pas aussi forte que son père. Chassant ces pensées elle préféra poser une question d'une autre importance._

_« Et les horcruxes? »_

_Un sourire étira les lèvres de la femme._

_« Il n'a pas eu le temps d'en construire autant qu'à ton époque. Ici seulement deux. On m'a autorisée à intervenir et j'ai pu grâce aux moyens des rêves faire en sorte que Malefoy détruise _accidentellement_ le journal de Jedusor. Quant à la bague de Gaunt, j'ai mis Dumbledore sur la voie. Bientôt il la trouvera et pourra la détruire. Le problème avec Voldemort c'est qu'il attend que ses victimes soient de choix. Il attend pour construire les autres. »_

_L'espoir que la fin arrive bientôt la submergea. Peut être qu'elle réussirait bientôt. Elle savait que tout n'était qu'une question de temps. _

_« Et maintenant?_

_Maintenant que tu as tes réponses..._

_Euh pas toutes! »_

_Serena haussa un sourcil et Elycia défit les bandages qu'elle portait habituellement aux poignets pour cacher la marque. Elle l'avait presque oubliée._

_« Je ne peux pas te répondre pour le moment. Mais tu auras ta réponse bien assez tôt. »_

_Ely fit la moue. Attendre. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce mot. Elle se releva en voyant faire Serena de même._

_« Il est temps maintenant que tu retournes là d'où tu viens. »_

_Avant d'avoir pu réaliser qu'elle venait de poser sa main sur son épaule, elle se sentit partir._

OoOoOoO

Elycia se réveilla dans la salle des archives et mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses **repères/esprits**. Encore un peu sonnée par toutes ces révélations, elle sortit et se redirigea vers la salle commune des gryffondors.

Elle prononça le mot de passe et se faufila vers le dortoir des septièmes années. Garçons. Elle tapa à la porte et rentra. Ils étaient encore tous là jouant aux cartes. Peter et Sara, rougissant pour elle ne savait quelle raison, les regardaient jouer.

Elle haussa un sourcil, perplexe et ce fût Lily qui lui répondit d'un ton badin :

« Ils sortent enfiiiiiiiiiiin ensemble. Il ne manque plus qu'à te caser! »

James grogna qu'elle avait encore le temps et que le plus tard possible serait le mieux.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

« Mais c'est qu'il joue déjà au papa poule notre Jamesie! S'exclama Sirius »

Un coussin s'abattit sur la figure de ce dernier. Comme un message ce fut le départ d'une grande bataille épique laissant la mort à de nombreux oreillers.

Un dernier oreiller atterrit sur le visage de Lily qui laissa donc Elycia en grande gagnante. Celle ci leva les deux bras en signe de victoire. Elle les baissa, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui disparut quand elle vit que Remus la regardait bizarrement.

Elle l'interrogea du regard et vit que son regard se portait sur son poignet. Elle haussa des épaules et se laissa tomber sur Sirius qui râla pour la forme avant de l'installer correctement sur lui.

Elle se laissa aller et les regarda tour à tour. C'est vrai qu'elle les aimait énormément et elle était prête à tout pour eux. Elle les considérait comme de véritables amis et cela lui faisait peur. Les seules personnes qui avaient eu autrefois de l'importance avaient disparu ou péri. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge.

Comme si Sirius sentait qu'elle n'était pas bien, il posa sa main sur sa taille dans un geste rassurant. Elle se sentit rassérénée et pensa que Dumbledore avait raison. Il fallait profiter du temps présent.

OoOoOoO

Une nouvelle journée de cours. Encore une de plus de cette année. Encore une de plus dans sa vie. Sa vie était d'un monotone. Les cours. Ses altercations avec Potter et sa bande. Sa vie à lui était parfaite. Une famille aimante. Une petite amie qui l'aimait. Des amis qui l'appréciaient énormément.

Et qu'avait-il lui?

Une famille en morceau et aucun ami. Ils avaient des camarades de classe qui étaient toujours près pour emmerder les gryffondors mais aucun ne savait précisément ce qu'il ressentait.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait hâte de sortir de ce foutu collège de sorcellerie. Pouvoir enfin vivre sa vie réellement. Une ombre passa dans ses yeux. Il savait déjà qu'il aimerait servir le seigneur des ténèbres. Etre quelqu'un de craint. Quelqu'un de redouté. Avoir l'impression d'être tout simplement.

Il marchait dans les couloirs quand il aperçut à un tournant Black, Lupin et Potter fille. Cette Elycia n'était pas comme son cousin. Elle l'ignorait tout simplement. Etrange pour des gryffondors dont le credo était : les ennemis de mes amis sont mes ennemis.

Quand ces trois là s'aperçurent de sa présence, ils s'arrêtèrent net.

Potter murmura quelque chose à Black et Lupin et ils avancèrent. Un moment il crut qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à lui mais ils passèrent simplement devant lui.

Potter le regard indifférent, Lupin tendu et Black se contenta de lui jeter un regard mauvais. Surpris il les regarda partir et se surprit à penser que depuis qu'_elle_ était là, leurs comportements avaient changés.

Il se sentit tout de même frustré. Si même pour eux ils devenaient invisibles... Ils préféraient encore la haine et la violence à l'indifférence.

OoOoOoO

En route pour les cuisines, comme à leur habitude. Remus, Sirius et Ely conversait tranquillement. Sirius se sentait soulagé. Leur rencontre avec Rogue l'avait tendu. Ils ne s'appréciaient guère et si Elycia ne lui avait pas dit de l'ignorer et de ne rien faire, il savait que cela aurait encore fini en bataille.

Il lui jeta un regard de biais et se mit à sourire. Elle était bien comme Lily. Aucun doute sur leur parenté. Il se demandait bien comment était le fils de ces deux là.

Il remarqua quand même qu'elle était perturbée depuis quelques temps, songeuse et avait souvent le regard perdu. Ils traversèrent l'entrée des cuisines et s'installèrent.

« Elycia c'est quoi cette marque que tu as au poignet demanda Remus. »

Aussitôt Sirius porta son regard sur le poignet de la jeune fille et vit effectivement, une espèce de marque formant un papillon et une libellule y était inscrite.

« Je ne sais pas… Elle est apparue tout simplement ! »

Elle haussa les épaules devant le regard dubitatif des garçons.

« Nan mais c'est la vérité en plus ! »

Enervée de les voir sceptique, elle attrapa une pomme qui se trouvait sur la table et la balança sur Sirius qui eût juste le temps de se baisser pour l'éviter. Le fruit alla se fracasser contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

« Hey ! Je tiens à ma vie !

- Je pense dans ce cas là Patmol que nous devrions nous occuper de cette petite délinquante ! »

Abasourdie, Ely écarquilla des yeux puis foudroya du regard Remus.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas vous en prendre à moi ? Et à deux en plus ? Je vous signale que je suis une fille ! »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Une fille qui est sortie vainqueur d'une bataille de coussin et surtout on va juste te donner une petite leçon ! »

Le sourire sadique qu'il afficha l'inquiéta quelque peu. Et comme par hasard, il fallait qu'elle soit la plus éloignée de la porte.

Ce fût autour de Remus d'afficher un sourire sadique.

« Mais c'est un guet apens »

OoOoOoO

« Un guet apens ? »

Le sourire de Bellatrix se fit encore plus grand.

« Et oui Narcissa… Notre maître a tout prévu et bientôt son pouvoir sera immense. »

Elle éclata d'un grand rire joyeux faisant sourire sa jeune sœur.

« Tu ne changeras jamais Bella… »

Et elles se mirent toutes deux à rire. Elles s'arrêtèrent quand leur père entra dans la pièce.

« Hé bien mes très chères filles je vois que vous vous amusez bien ? »

Elles lui sourirent et se levèrent en signe de respect.

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles qui risquent de vous laisser de bonne humeur encore longtemps… »

Toutes le regardèrent interrogativement. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elles posent de questions. Leur éducation ne le leur permettait pas. Il sourit satisfait de voir que ses deux filles si bien obéissantes, ils se demandaient encore pourquoi il avait échoué avec Androméda. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Bellatrix et Narcissa.

« J'ai reçu deux lettres ce matin. Une des Lestranges et une autre des Malfoy qui _étrangement _nous invite chez eux. Heureusement que cela ne tombe pas à la même date. Je n'aurai pu choisir entre mes deux filles car je suppose que vous savez bien de quoi il s'agit. »

Elles acquiescèrent toutes deux. Bellatrix un grand sourire de joie aux lèvres et Narcissa les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

« Je peux vous dire mes très chères filles que je suis très fière de vous et de voir à quel point vous faîtes honneur à notre nom. »

OoOoOoO


	21. Tension et fébrilité

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling

**Notes** : Voilà le chapitre 21 comme promis... Après une semaine très mouvementé et surtout très fatiguante je suis contente de bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez moi... En tout cas un grand merci pour les reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir... Je dois vous annoncer que la fin est proche (ça fait un peu trop sérieux nan?) En bref il me reste 2 chapitres à postés et un épilogue à écrire...  
Merci à _tchingtchong_, _666Naku_ et _Llemaluna_ (rien que le fait que tu laisses une review me fait plaisir ) et surtout à _Amandine_ pour lundi (je sais je me répète)...

Bref maintenant...

* * *

**Chapitre 21** : Tension et fébrilité

Assis dans son bureau, le grand Albus Dumbledore était en train de contempler une bague. Certes une bague, mais une bague qui lui permettrait de pouvoir mettre fin au règne de terreur de Tom Jedusor. Le moment était solennel pour lui. Important. Le silence de la pièce n'était pas oppressant et même les portraits des autres directeurs étaient silencieux. Comme s'ils comprenaient que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer.

Il caressa doucement l'objet et soupira. Il était temps. Il ne pouvait retarder l'échéance. Mais avant cela il leva sa baguette et…

« Spero Patronum, murmura-t-il »

OoOoOoO

« Bien, Bien, Bien… »

Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble de hommes et des femmes présents dans cette sinistre maison. Demain soir serait un grand jour. Un jour qui marquerait l'apogée de son règne.

« Vous pouvez maintenant vous disperser ! Cependant restez dans les environs de cette demeure. Je veux que vous soyez en forme pour demain. »

Un autre frisson parcourut l'assemblée, mais d'excitation cette fois-ci.

Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres et il songea avec amusement qu'ils étaient comme des enfants attendant le moment de déballer leurs cadeaux de Noël.

Pourtant certains allaient mourir. Après tout Dumbledore était un puissant sorcier et de l'aide viendrait de l'extérieur. Il n'accordait que très peu d'importance à la vie de ses serviteurs. La seule qui comptait était la sienne.

Il s'amusait à les voir ramper pour être le plus proche de lui mais aucun n'avait une place réellement importante.

Il se dirigea vers une des pièces du fond et une fois à l'intérieur jeta une foule de maléfices servant à sa protection. Son credo, entres autres, était de ne faire confiance à personne. Personne. Il n'avait plus de famille et possédait un cœur imperméable voir inexistant.

La seule personne pour qui il avait éprouvé un semblant d'affection était sa mère. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour le mettre au monde et même si une saleté de sang de bourbe l'avait corrompue, elle était à ses yeux la seule personne pour qui il avait une lueur de respect. Sans compter son ancêtre le Grand et l'Unique Salazar Serpentard.

Le seul homme digne de respect, il était donc logique que lui-même suive la trace de cet ancêtre qu'il considérait comme un modèle.

Demain serait un autre jour, un jour qui resterait dans l'histoire.

OoOoOoO

Assis dans sa salle commune, le jeune Serpentard est pensif. Cette lettre était vraiment… bizarre. Bien qu'il se douta du pourquoi on lui demandait cela.

Cette lettre était définitivement étrange. Enfin on pouvait plutôt appeler cela un billet.

_Reste dans ton dortoir._

_L._

Il brûla le message d'un mouvement de baguette. C'était beaucoup plus sûr. Et puis après tout il ne lui avait jamais menti. S'il jugeait nécessaire qu'il reste dans son lit, tranquillement, il reporterait son excursion dans la forêt à plus tard. Il n'était pas un de ces stupides gryffondors qui se jetterait immédiatement dans le danger.

Vous voulez faire partie de la maison des rouges et or ? Soyez suicidaire !

Mais après tout c'était son avis et puis il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces gens là. Il pouvait toujours se renseigner pour voir si d'autre que lui avait eu les mêmes consignes que lui. Probablement.

Cette information devait avoir un rapport avec le Lord Noir si on mettait en sûreté tous les sangs purs. Il espérait bien que les gryffondors aient une envie de balade nocturne. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

Il aurait bien aimé causer quelques ennuis à cette bande de bon rien et de déchets de la société, mais ça aurait été trop explicite et puis cette satanée Potter était bien trop méfiante. Aidée de Lupin et Evans elle arriverait sans problème à les contenir.

Il soupira. Après tout c'était beau de rêver non ?

OoOoOoO

« Et merde ! »

Pestant contre elle-même, Elycia se hâte. Elle est en retard. Elle qui n'aime pas les entrées fracassantes, elle va être servie.

Encore si elle était en retard pour un cour. Cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde. Mais non. Elycia Potter n'était pas très avance pour une réunion de l'ordre du Phénix. Elle ne savait pas encore de quoi ils allaient parler mais ça avait l'air d'être assez important.

Elle se pressa et arriva finalement devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial. Elle prononça le mot de passe et suivit le chemin habituel menant à la salle aménagée spécialement pour l'ordre. Elle frappa discrètement à la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

Evidemment tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

Elle se dirigea vers Susan et s'assit à côté en adressant un timide « excusez moi » au directeur. Celui-ci lui adressa un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'en était rien.

« Ça va ? lui demanda Susan

- Oui, c'est James qui m'a retardée. A chaque endroit où je vais il faut que je lui fasse un rapport ! Il m'énerve ! »

Susan laissa échapper un petit rire discret et Elycia ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Très chers amis. J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Le silence se fit alors très pesant. Une grande nouvelle. Au ton de sa voix tous surent que ce genre de nouvelle était plutôt dite capitale.

« J'ai trouvé tous les horcruxes qui ont été créés… et ils sont détruits. »

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée et la jeune Potter sentit ses mains devenir moites.

« Ca veut dire qu'il est enfin possible de… »

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait pris la parole. Albus Dumbledore lui confirma d'un signe de tête.

« En effet, il est possible de vaincre Lord Voldemort. »

Elycia sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Celui qui avait brisé sa vie et celle de tant d'autre _pouvait_ mourir. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Son père aurait peut-être la chance de vivre une vie heureuse. Une vie où il connaîtrait ses parents.

Elle sentit son estomac se tordre. Elle pouvait réussir sa mission. Son but avait des chances d'être accompli. Et il ne lui avait pas fallu énormément de temps.

Elle laissa couler une larme. Une deuxième suivit la première. Et c'est silencieusement qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Tout n'était pas encore fait mais c'était possible.

Elle ne sentit sa chaise se tourner, ce n'est qu'une fois dans les bras rassurant de Susan qu'elle se laissa aller complètement, comme l'enfant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'être. Ses bras encerclèrent le coup de la mère de James et elle sentit les bras apaisants se fermer sur elle et lui caresser le dos pour la calmer.

Une autre main, masculine cette fois-ci, lui caressa les cheveux. Elle devina que c'était Julius. Peut-être qu'elle-même pourrait reconstruire quelque chose. Avoir une vie normale. Elle espéra fort et pria pour que son voeux soit exaucé.

Une fois calmée, elle se dégagea doucement des bras de Susan et se mit à rougir en voyant que tout le monde l'observait.

Elle se rassit à sa place et les autres membres de l'ordre en firent de même.

« Bien. Après une séquence émotion, Dumbledore eut un sourire, nous allons voir tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour finir cette guerre qui n'a que trop duré. »

OoOoOoO

Fatiguée de toutes les émotions endurées, Elycia est contente d'arriver dans la salle commune. Elle se sent quand même un peu tendue. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle se met à sourire en voyant qu'ils sont tous là à l'attendre.

Un pli soucieux se forme sur le visage de ses amis et elle devine que cela est du à ses yeux rouges. Elle les rassure d'un sourire et se laisse tomber entre Peter et Remus sur un des fauteuils où ils sont installés.

« Ca va ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Lily, c'est juste la fatigue »

Elle sait bien qu'elle ne trompe personne, mais elle ne se sent pas la force de s'expliquer ce soir. Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus et ils se mettent tous à papoter comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle leur en est reconnaissante. Elle se sent partir mais elle se laisse aller, elle a besoin d'un peu de repos.

OoOoOoO

Un silence quasi religieux régnait dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit un peu de temps à se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Le bras rassurant de James autour de sa taille, la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Elle se mit à sourire en observant ses amis tour à tour.

James avait les lunettes légèrement de travers. Sur le canapé d'en face, elle vit que Sirius s'était endormi la tête contre l 'épaule de Remus. Ce dernier avait sa tête contre celle d'Elycia qui s'était endormie sur la seule autre épaule du lycanthrope. A côté Peter avait sa tête sur les genoux de Sara qui dormait sur son bras accoudé sur le rebord du canapé.

Lily ne se rappelait pas s'être endormie. Ils avaient discuté jusqu'à tomber de sommeil chacun.

Elle se mit à fixer Elycia. Se dire que c'était en réalité sa future petite fille lui faisait bizarre. Elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que celle qu'elle considérait comme son amie était en réalité sa descendance.

Elle se mit à froncer des sourcils quand elle vit cette dernière gémir dans son sommeil.

OoOoOoO

_Elle marchait. Sans fin. _

_Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Où du moins elle ne s'en souvenait pas._

_Elle s'assit à même le sol sur l'herbe tendre et laissa le vent lui caresser les joues. Elle cueillit du bout des doigts une pâquerette et la glissa dans ses cheveux._

_Elle se laissa bercer par le vent et fut surprise au bout de quelques instants d'entendre un étrange bourdonnement. _

_Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant à savoir quel genre d'insecte pouvait provoquer un tel bruit._

_Soudain une libellule se posa sur son nez et elle du loucher pour fixer la petite bête. Elle se mit à sourire._

_Elle aimait bien les couleurs rouges irisées de ses ailes._

_« Elle est jolie n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Elycia se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers…_

_« Serena ! Vous m'avez fait peur !_

_- J'ai vu ça oui… Je suis venue pour t'informer que bientôt tout va se finir. »_

_Ely sentit ses entrailles se serrer._

_« Bientôt ?_

_- Oui, tu as vu la libellule et quand tu verras le papillon tu sauras que tout est fini._

_- Fini ?_

_- Tu comprendras tout au moment venu. En attendant je te souhaite tout le courage qu'il te faudra et je sais que tu sauras faire les bons choix. »_

_L'air incertain, la jeune fille se mit à fixer Serena puis haussa les épaules._

_« Merci, pour tout. »_

_La jeune femme posa une main sur l 'épaule de la jeune fille et son regard se fit triste._

_« Ne regrette jamais tes choix. Tu ne peux de toutes façons revenir dessus. Et puis, tu feras les bons choix. »_

OoOoOoO

Elycia rouvrit les yeux et plongea directement dans des yeux verts si semblables aux siens.

« Ca va ?

- Oui je… j'ai juste fait un rêve étrange. »

Lily la regarda d'un air interrogatif et elle allait lui répondre quand une explosion se fit entendre réveillant en sursaut les garçons et Sara.

Ils se regardèrent tous, affolés et se précipitèrent à la fenêtre.

« La marque des ténèbres ! »

D'un même mouvement ils se regardèrent et se précipitèrent dehors. Peut-être pas une attitude très intelligente mais une attitude typique de la maison de Godric. Ils traversèrent les corridors et trouvèrent sur leur chemin les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se faire réprimander qu'une seconde explosion retentit les projetant tous à terre.

Elycia, affolée sentit ses vieux souvenirs refaire surface et aperçut, lui sembla-t-il, une libellule aux ailes rouges irisées.

* * *

Ne pas taper l'auteur s'il vous plaît. Pour toutes demandes, récriminations et menaces de morts veuillez laisser une review... La suite samedi prochain avec un chapitre plus long que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner... 


	22. Affrontements

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling

**Notes** : Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir laisser dans le suspens mais c'était trop tentant! En tout cas ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude... Au départ je voulais le couper mais je me suis dit que ça serait vraiment trop sadique et qu'en plus ça couperait tout... Bref le prochain chapitre samedi prochain comme prévu... en attendant merci à _666Naku_, _Llemaluna _(merci et je te demande de me pardonner mdr), _Chocolatine_ et _Takinza_ pour leur review sans oublier mon très fidèle sujet Amandine...

Bon et puisque nous rentrons dans le Week end de Pâques... un petite citation que m'a filé Amandine : "La force c'est de pouvoir casser une barre de chocolat en quatre et de n'en manger qu'un carré" Judith Viorst Quant à moi je vous dirai que la force... c'est de tout manger avant les autres! Alors bon week end et bonne crise de foie!

* * *

**Chapitre 22** : Affrontements

Debout, fier et droit, un sourire étire ses lèvres. Personne ne peut égaler sa puissance. Les protections de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ne sont rien face à ses pouvoirs. Après deux explosions consécutives, il franchit les grilles du château, suivi par ses mangemorts.

Ils avancent d'un même mouvement en direction du château. Il veut que tous aient le temps de réaliser et de paniquer. Ce soir son règne de terreur allait pouvoir s'étendre. Après Poudlard, ils ne lui manqueraient plus qu'à atteindre le ministère et ces imbéciles verraient enfin qui était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Il dépasse le lac noir et fait un signe à ses hommes. Maintenant chacun va à son poste. Il n'avait qu'une hâte ; entendre les cris de peur et de souffrances, se délectant de tout cela.

OoOoOoO

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elycia se releva d'un bond, ses vieux réflexes refaisant surface. Elle vit les professeurs se relever. Elle tendit sa main à Lily pour l'aider à se remettre debout et les autres en firent de même.

« Je crois que Voldemort a décidé que Poudlard était un lieu idéal pour montrer qu'il était plus puissant que jamais »

Elycia serra ses poings. Alors c'était ce soir. Très bien, s'il en avait été décidé ainsi… Elle croisa le regard bleu du professeur Dumbledore et il inclina légèrement la tête. Elle sortit sa baguette magique.

« Minerva veuillez contacter tous les membres de l'ordre et donner l'alerte au ministère. Nous allons en avoir besoin. Mlle Conelly et Mr Pettigrow allez dans la salle des professeurs avertir les enseignants de mettre à l'abri les élèves. »

D'un même mouvement les trois concernés se mirent en route.

« Quant à vous…

- On veut se battre ! »

Sirius et James s'étaient exclamés d'une même voix déterminée. Remus et Lily se contentèrent d'acquiescer. Dumbledore sembla les sonder du regard quand une troisième explosion indiqua que le mouvement se rapprochait.

« Je sais que je ne peux pas vous en empêcher mais sachez que c'est vos vies et celles des autres que vous risquez. Donc pas d'actions inconsidérées ! »

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête et sortirent leurs baguettes.

« Maintenant vous allez vous dissiper dans le château pour assurer les arrières, laisser les adultes s'occuper de l'extérieur, mais je pense qu'il y aura des fuites… Donc vous patrouillez et faîte très attentions à vous ! »

Il se tourna vers Elycia.

« Je pense qu'il serait inutile de te retenir à l'intérieur.

- En effet et puis je pense que je serais utile à l'extérieur. »

Le professeur s'éloigna en direction des portes du château en leur recommandant une dernière fois de faire attention à eux. Elycia allait le suivre quand elle sentit une main lui attraper le poignet. Elle se retourna et vit que James était inquiet. Il la serra dans ses bras.

« Ely, n'oublie pas que je tiens à toi, je t'aime sœurette. »

Elle le serra encore plus fort contre elle et murmura un « moi aussi » d'une voix étrangement rauque. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle fit de même pour Lily et lui serra la main. Cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras.

« Lily, il faut que j'y aille maintenant. »

Après avoir embrassé, Remus et Sirius elle s'éloigna. Avant de prendre le tournant d'un couloir elle se retourna et leur adressa un sourire confiant. Ils allaient y arriver. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

OoOoOoO

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre.

« Bon on va se séparer en deux et surveiller les couloirs. Lily tu viens avec moi. Remus et Sirius vous partez ensemble. Sirius si il y a le moindre problème contact moi avec ton miroir ok ?

- Pas de problème Cornedrue ! Allez bonne chance ! »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de James. Ils se regardèrent un bref instant et chacun des groupes se dirigea dans sa direction.

OoOoOoO

D'un pas vif et rapide, le couple Potter se dirigeait en direction de l'école. Ils avaient été avertis de l'attaque et autour d'eux les autres membres de l'ordre se dirigeaient vers la même direction. Personne ne parlait. Ils étaient tous tendus. Beaucoup avaient leurs enfants, neveux, nièces ou autres dans le château.

Julius serra ses poings. L'école ! Voldemort n'avait vraiment aucune étique. Attaquer les plus fragiles pour ébranler la société. Si Jamais il arrivait quelque chose à James… Il pensa aussi à Elycia et Sirius ainsi que tous les amis de son fils.

Il espérait qu'aucun d'eux ne se promenait cette nuit là comme ils en avaient coutume. Susan lui attrapa la main et il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Ses mains étaient glacées.

Pourvu qu'ils aillent bien.

OoOoOoO

Affolés par les explosions qu'ils avaient entendues, Peter et Sara s'étaient précipités vers la salle des professeurs et avaient sonné l'alerte.

Le professeur Flitwick leur avait demandé de rester dans la salle des professeurs pour faire l'intermédiaire si d'autres personnes venaient ici.

Assis à présent tous deux sur un siège de la salle, ils ne parlaient pas. Ils avaient peur de ce qui pouvait arriver. Sara s'inquiétait aussi pour sa sœur et espéra qu'elle était en sécurité. Elle se demanda aussi ce que faisait Lily.

Elle commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Elle sentit l'angoisse lui nouer le ventre. Elle sentit soudain deux mains rassurantes sur ses épaules.

« Chut ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. »

Peter en réalité n'en savait rien. Il souhaite seulement de toutes ses forces que ces paroles soient mensongères.

OoOoOoO

Elycia sortit enfin du château et elle vit que le combat faisait rage. Elle sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Les membres de l'ordre était là et sûrement des gens du ministère. Des aurors.

Elle inspira une bouffée d'air frais et s'élança sur le premier mangemort qu'elle vit.

« Stupefix ! »

L'éclair rouge frappa de plein fouet l'homme qui s'écroula sur le sol. Un autre mangemort se tourna vers elle.

« Hé bien morveuse ! Tu as fait un cauchemar et tu es sortie de ton lit… Papa et Maman ne seront pas content. »

Il lui lança un sort qu'elle esquiva en se jetant un sort. Elle sentit une bouffée de haine la traverser et lançant un impedimenta sonore qui projeta son ennemi au sol. Elle l'immobilisa d'un sortilège et partie à la recherche des autres.

Son corps reprenait ses habitudes. Celles qu'il avait oubliées durant cette accalmie qu'on lui avait offerte. Soudain un rayon violet l'effleura et elle sentit une intense douleur dans son épaule.

Elle se tourna et lança un expelliarmus à son opposant qui l'évita sans peine. Celui là allait être plus difficile à battre songea-t-elle.

OoOoOoO

« Tu crois qu'on vas y arriver ? »

La question de Remus résonna dans le couloir. Surpris Sirius s'arrêta. Il regarda son ami. A vrai dire, il se posait la question. Il croisa de nouveau son regard et haussa les épaules.

« En tout cas on va tout faire pour ! »

Remus lui adressa un sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt.

« Tu as entendu ? »

Sirius fronça des sourcils et fit signe que non. Il se plaça tout de même en retrait du couloir. Il faisait confiance à Remus et si celui-ci lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose… Des pas se firent entendre plus distinctement. Il leva sa baguette et Remus en fit de même.

Des silhouettes encapuchonnées se dessinèrent. Il arrêta de respirer. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. C'était son premier combat.

« Waddiwasi ! »

Un des hommes en noir vola dans les airs et alla s'écraser au sol. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers eux.

« Tu aurais pu m'avertir ! »

Remus fit un rapide sourire d'excuse à son ami. Et les sorts commencèrent à voler. Sirius eut juste le temps de penser qu'il bénissait les cours de défense contre les forces du mal avant de se jeter à terre.

Il se releva et jeta un sortilège d'expulsion à son assaillant. Il chercha du regard Remus et le vit très occupé lui aussi à esquiver les sorts, même s'il n'était pas en reste. Un courant d'air violent traversa le couloir et tous s'immobilisèrent. Une silhouette se dessinait dans l'obscurité. Un éclair violet sortit de sa baguette et fit s'effondrer l'opposant de Remus.

« Mmh pas mal ce sort n'est ce pas mon chéri ?

- Susan ! »

Comme si cela avait été un signal, la bataille repris son cours.

OoOoOoO

Lily et James était à l'étage au dessous et les bruits de combats les avaient affolés. Ils avaient voulu aider leurs amis mais des mangemorts étaient venus à leur rencontre.

« Alors les amoureux, on s'offre une promenade nocturne dans Poudlard… Comme c'est romantique ! »

Tous deux s'étaient immobilisés et avaient levé leur baguette.

« Et bien et bien ! Vous croyez sincèrement que…

- Silencio ! »

Le sort avait fusé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. James, abasourdi se tourna vers elle et esquissa un sourire. Les autres hommes les regardaient à présents d'un air mauvais.

« Tu vas payer pour ton insolence petite ! »

Un sort fusa vers eux. Un simple expelliarmus remarqua James et comme si cela avait été naturel il se posa devant Lily et hurla « Protego ! »

Le sort rebondi et s'élança vers leurs ennemis trop surpris que deux jeunes sorciers sachent se battre et ils furent tous éjectés au sol.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Lily

- J'espère que tous les sortilèges d'attaque et de défense sont frais dans ta tête parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'ils continuent avec des sorts basiques ! »

OoOoOoO

Toujours en train de se battre Elycia ne remarqua que le Lord Noir l'observait. Seul les conseils de son père lui revenaient en tête. Et ses entraînements avec lui.

_« Ne fais qu'un avec ta baguette ! Elle doit être le prolongement de ton bras ! »_

Elle sentait presque sa présence, comme si ce n'était qu'un simple exercice, la poussant dans ses retranchements. Ces moments où elle faisait tout pour qu'il soit fier d'elle. Même si elle était très jeune, elle avait appris à se battre. Et c'était sa tante qui avait repris les séances.

Il fallait qu'elle sache se battre ! Elle sentit une bouffée d'amour la submerger. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour qu'elle meure ! Elle eut un regain d'énergie et son adversaire s'écroula sous le sort qu'elle lui lança.

Ne se laissant pas se reposer, elle se tourna à la recherche d'autre mangemort. Elle croisa le regard de Julius qui lui adressa un clin d'œil. Et elle lui sourit. Elle pivota et évita de justesse un sort orangé.

Aucun repos avant la fin. Elle eut une pensée pour ses amis et elle espéra que tout allait bien pour eux. Elle entendit Julius crier et elle se tourna aussitôt, il venait d'être atteint par l'un des sorts de Voldemort.

Elle sentit son sang quitter son visage. Non pas encore ! Il n'allait pas encore attaquer et faire mourir un parent. La colère sembla bouillir dans ses veines et elle remarqua à peine le papillon doré qui voletait près d'elle. Sans réfléchir elle s'écria « Everte Statis ! » qui fit se projeter au sol Voldemort.

Celui-ce se releva immédiatement. Elle jeta un regard à Julius qui ne pouvait plus bouger, presque inconscient. Elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux rouges sang du seigneur des ténèbres.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et elle sut que c'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Il était possible de le tuer, mais personne n'avait dit que c'était pour autant facile.

OoOoOoO

Un dernier sort projeta le dernier mangemort qui s'écroula sous le sort de Susan et celle-ci se tourna vers Remus et Sirius.

« Ca va ? »

Ils se contentèrent d'hocher la tête, essoufflés. Remus avait pourtant une jambe de touchée et Sirius ne sentait presque plus son bras gauche. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de passer à l'infirmerie.

« Où est James ? Où sont les autres ?

- James est… il est avec Lily dans un autre couloir probablement. Quant à Sara et Peter ils sont allés prévenir les profs et Ely… elle est partie au dehors avec le professeur Dumbledore. »

Susan devint livide.

« Très bien on va d'abord trouver James et Lily et après on avisera. »

OoOoOoO

Lily se recula contre le mur. Elle était mal très mal. Et elle n'aimait pas du tout le regard que lui lançait l'homme qui la tenait en joue.

« Et bien ma mignonne on fait moins la maligne maintenant ? »

Elle jeta un regard en direction de James et le vit lui aussi aux prises de deux mangemorts. Un éclair vert passa très près de lui elle ne put s'empêcher de crier.

James se retourna, pâle comme un linge. Il ne faisait aucun doute sur la nature de ce sort. Un pli soucieux se forma sur son front quand il s'aperçut que Lily était mal en point. Il se releva et cria de toutes ses forces un « Destructum » sonore.

Une rafale de vent sembla accompagner le sort et ses ennemis furent violemment projetés contre le mur opposé qui s'effondra sur eux. Vidé de son énergie, il s'écroula à genoux.

Lily se précipita à sa rencontre mais fut stupéfixée par le mangemort qui, elle l'avait oublié, la maintenait prisonnière. Ce dernier se tourna vers James avec un sourire mauvais qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'un Petrificus Totalus le heurta de plein fouet.

Le jeune Potter vit alors sa mère se précipiter vers lui.

« James ! »

Il grogna pour la forme et se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte de sa mère. Il se précipita vers Lily et la libéra d'un Enervatum.

Elle s'accrocha à ses bras, tremblante.

« Ca va aller Lily ! »

Elle reprit sa respiration et se leva encore secouée. Elle se sentit rassurée en voyant que Remus et Sirius n'était pas trop amochés.

« Maintenant vous allez vous diriger vers la salle des professeurs vous mettre à l'abri !

- Non ! »

Susan fût surprise de voir son ordre réfuté avec tant de véhémence.

« Ecoutez moi bien les enfants ! »

Les enfants n'eurent pas le temps de grogner quant à l'appellation qu'ils furent une nouvelle fois projetés au sol par une explosion.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! On n'en finira donc pas ! »

Sirius énervé se releva, ils en firent tous de même et devant les regards déterminés qu'ils tournèrent tous vers elle, Susan en déduisit qu'il valait mieux qu'ils viennent avec eux plutôt qu'ils ne fassent une bêtise.

Au détour d'un couloir ils croisèrent Sara et Peter tous deux blancs.

« On… on ne peut pas rester à… à attendre c'est trop dur s'exclama Sara, alors on est venus pour voir où s'en était et on a croisé pleins de… de corps par terre. »

Susan posa une main rassurante sur le dos de la jeune fille.

« Vous allez venir avec nous. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château et parcoururent des yeux le véritable champ de bataille qui s'élevait devant eux. Lily poussa un cri de peur quand elle vit qu'Elycia se relevait et qu'elle affrontait un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps.

OoOoOoO

_(conseil : si vous le pouvez, écoutez la musique My Skin de Natalie Merchant)_

Elycia se releva avec difficulté. Son corps état tout endoloris. Mais la douleur n'était rien face à la haine et la détermination qui l'habitaient. Elle n'avait jamais autant haï une personne. Il lui avait tout pris. Tout. Et elle avait eu la chance de tout récupérer. Il ne fallait pas que tout soit gâché par sa faiblesse.

Debout face à lui, elle le provoqua du regard et leva orgueilleusement la tête. Il haussa un sourcil hautement amusé par la persévérance de la jeune fille.

« Sûrement encore une stupide gryffondor qui confond courage et témérité. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire moqueur. Il leva sa baguette et voulut lui jeter un nouvel endoloris quand une violente bourrasque de vent les fit tous deux chanceler. Il écarquilla des yeux, surpris lorsqu'il vit une lumière émaner du collier de la jeune fille.

Elycia sentit la chaleur rassurante du bijou l'envelopper. Elle entendait comme des murmures. Toutes ces voix qui lui soufflaient qu'elle pouvait le faire, qu'elle y arriverait et qu'ils étaient là, avec elle, ici et maintenant.

Plus rien autour d'elle n'existait à par ces yeux rouges qui la fixaient avec intensité. Elle leva alors sa baguette et s'exclama, en même temps que lui, de toute la force de son être la formule.

« - DESTRUCTUM !

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Elycia sentit la puissance du sort se retournait contre elle. Elle entendit un hurlement lointain et se sentit tomber au sol. L'impact lui causa une grande douleur mais elle n'eût pas la force de gémir (de douleur. Ça tu peux le supprimer, ça fait un poil redondant)

Un papillon doré se posa sur sa joue et elle sentit une légère brise sur ses joues.

Une main rassurante et aérienne se posa sur son épaule et cette odeur, celle de son enfance, lui revint en mémoire. Cette sensation de bien-être quand son père la prenait dans ses bras. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et se sentit sombrer dans un autre monde.

Un monde où on l'attendait.

OoOoOoO

Lily hurla et se précipita vers le combat suivit des autres. Elle vit comme au ralenti les deux sorts se rencontrer, se percuter, pour chacun rebondir sur celui qui l'avait lancé.

Le corps de Voldemort s'effondra net sous la puissance du sort. Celui d'Elycia fut éjecté avec puissance au sol. Une onde de choc se propagea et Lily se sentit terrorisée. Non, c'était impossible ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas elle, pas maintenant, pas après tout ça.

Elle arriva vers le corps de sa future petite fille et s'effondra à ces côtés.

« Ely… je t'en prie, dis moi que tu n'es pas…tu ne peux pas… je t'en prie. S'il te plaît ne sois pas morte, tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Elle sentit James tomber à ces côtés. Il était blanc. Il tendit la main vers le corps inerte de Ely. Sa main tremblait et il écarta une mèche de cheveux d'un noir de jais qui entravait le visage de la jeune fille. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Un à un, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Sara s'agenouillèrent devant elle. Avec respect.

Elycia avait les yeux ouverts vers le ciel. Un étrange sourire aux lèvres comme si elle savait qu'elle avait réussi. Ne pouvant supporter de voir ces yeux verts, si vides de leur lumière, Remus les lui ferma (les yeux) pour toujours.

Un gémissement se fit entendre et ils se retournèrent pour voir Susan plaquer une main contre sa bouche. Julius, réanimé par sa femme resta stoïque bien qu'un éclat de douleur traversa ses yeux.

Lily éclata d'un violent sanglot et cria sa douleur, James la prit dans ses bras et elle frappa son torse convulsivement.

« C'est injuste ! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui enlevait la vie ! Pas à elle ! »

Les larmes roulèrent sur toutes les joues, d'une même peine, d'une même douleur, celle de perdre quelqu'un a qui on tenait. Quelqu'un qu'on aimait.

Elycia Potter était venue, avait bouleversé leur vie et était partie sans un adieu.

* * *

_Erylis se sauve en courant et tente de se mettre à l'abris_... Désolé désolé désolé... J'expliquerai pourquoi j'étais **obligé** de faire ça 


	23. A song to say goodbye

Disclaimer : Tout à Rowling

Notes : Voilà le dernier chapitre... il restera deux épilogues à publier... En attendant je suis enfin en vacances! Les marseillais en derniers! remarque je suis pas contre j'adore l'idée de savoir que je suis en vacances alors que d'autres non...) Lundi je pars pour Paris mais je continuerai à updater normalement... Je suis contente d'être encore vivante malgré le dernier chapitre '... Donc un grand merci à _Pitch _(Mes raisons s'expliqueront dans les épilogues promis promis promis! Tu veux bien rangé ton arme? Merci pour la review!), _Takinza_, _666Naku_ et _tchingtchong_ et bien entendu _Amandine_ (bientôt, bientôt...)

PS: je suis désolé mais c'est un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude!

_

* * *

_

_Before our innocence was lost, you were always one of those, blessed with lucky sevens, and the voice that made me cry._ (Placebo, _A song to say goodbye_)

Il lui semblait que jamais rien ne serait plus comme avant. Mais il savait qu'il guérirait, avec l'aide de ses amis, ils combleraient cette absence, ensemble. Comme il l'avait toujours été.

Il soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler un moment où elle n'avait pas été là. Elle n'était restée que peu de temps et pourtant… Elle avait pris une place importante pour lui, sa sœur.

Un nœud à la gorge se forma et il ne laissa échapper qu'une seule larme. Il pleurerait bien assez tôt. Aujourd'hui c'était son enterrement. Elle reposerait à Poudlard, un endroit qu'elle rêvait de voir dans sa vie d'avant…

Il ajusta sa cravate noire. Une grande cérémonie allait avoir lieu pour elle, considérée comme le sauveur de cette guerre. Le corps de Voldemort, avait été quant à lui enterré dans un endroit tenu secret. C'est sa mère qui l'en avait informé.

La vie allait reprendre son cours, lentement. Il fallait reconstruire le monde magique. Mais il savait que quelque part il y aurait une faille. Après tout, la perfection ne pouvait être. Mais il serait là. Avec Sirius, ils avaient décidé qu'ils seraient aurors. Prévenir toute menace d'un mage noir, un autre, qui déciderait lui aussi de semer le chaos.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et esquissa un léger sourire. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans la chambre des garçons. Il se dirigea vers son lit où l'attendait Lily dans sa jolie robe noire, les yeux rouges.

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

« C'est l'heure, murmura Remus »

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, plus unis que jamais.

OoOoOoO

L'enterrement avait ramené une foule de gens. Même ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tous venus rendre hommage à Celle Qui A Vaincu. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Depuis ce matin elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Heureusement que James était là pour la soutenir.

Il lui tenait la main, la serrant un peu plus fort chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'elle n'était pas bien.

D'ici elle voyait le corps étendu de la jeune fille. Immobile sur son autel de fleur. Trop immobile pour elle.

Debout près de l'estrade où James ferait le discours d'adieu, elle voyait toute la foule rassemblée.

« Je t'aime »

Son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour James qui malgré sa peine faisait tout pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et détacha sa main de la sienne. Il se leva et monta sur l'estrade, se plaça derrière une des chaises.

Le silence se fit immédiatement.

« Elycia Potter. C'est comme cela que vous la connaissez. Pour moi, pour nous elle était Ely. Simplement Ely. »

Il se racla la gorge et elle su qu'il avait du mal. Du mal à ces mots d'adieux.

« Ely, la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Celle qui est partie mais qui me laisse des souvenirs à chérir et une vie à aimer. Celle qui reste dans nos cœurs pour toujours. Cela ne servirait à rien de faire de long discours car les mots sont incapables de décrire à quel point je l'aimais. A quel point nous l'aimions. A quel point elle va nous manquer. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire tout ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire mais ce que je regrette le plus c'est de ne pas avoir pu lui dire merci pour nous avoir offert une seconde chance. »

Il descendit de l'estrade et se dirigea vers l'autel où elle reposait, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres. Il fit apparaître une rose rouge et la déposa sur ses mains croisées. Il lui embrassa le front et la regarda rien qu'un instant. Gravant ses traits pour toujours.

Lily fit à son tour apparaître une rose, laissa couler ses larmes et glissa son doigt sur la joue d'Elycia, elle murmura un simple merci et alla rejoindre James.

Tour à tour, Sara, Peter, Remus et Sirius lui rendirent hommage, chacun à leur manière.

Julius et Susan fermèrent la marche. Ils se contentèrent de caresser ses cheveux une dernière fois.

Puis ils se reculèrent tous et l'autel prit feu. Des sanglots se firent entendre un peu partout. Lily sentit sa vue se brouiller et elle émit un petit reniflement. Elle crut percevoir dans la fumée les formes incertaines d'une libellule et d'un papillon. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se promit de tout faire pour être heureuse. De mener une vie telle qu'elle l'entendait pour que tout cela n'ait pas servi à rien.

OoOoOoO

_Juin 1978, Poudlard_

Un grand sourire aux lèvres Remus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée mélancolique. Ils allaient quitter l'école, après sept années de bons comme de mauvais souvenirs. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter ce château qui avait vu son enfance écrire son histoire.

Il ferma sa malle et regarda une dernière fois autour de lui. James lui tapa l'épaule amicalement.

« T'inquiète Lunard, avec ou sans château, on sera toujours ensemble… et même s'il te manque trop ce petit Poudlard je te promets que je supplierais Dumbledore de te laisser parcourir le château de temps en temps. »

Lily et Sara éclatèrent de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

Peter et Sirius se contentèrent de sourire. Après tout James avait raison, Poudlard ne signifiait que la fin de leur scolarité.

Ils laissèrent les valises dans les chambres et sortirent se promener une dernière fois dans le parc. Leurs pas les guidèrent vers l'endroit où ils se rejoignaient souvent ces derniers mois. Ils s'assirent en cercle, comme à leur habitude, autour de la pierre tombale où on pouvait y lire :

**Elycia POTTER**

Une amie, une sœur et une fille aimée

Dans nos coeurs à jamais

Ils étaient toujours tristes en pensant à elle, mais ils continuaient à vivre. C'était leur lieu de rendez-vous. Comme pour la faire participer. Ils riaient, se disputaient, s'aimaient, vivaient. Puis vint l'heure où ils durent s'en aller. Le Poudlard Express les attendait pour les mener vers une nouvelle vie.

Dans un silence quasi religieux ils se levèrent et s'éloignèrent vers les grilles du château. C'est alors que James trébucha sur une pierre et entraîna tout le monde dans sa chute. Ils se mirent tous à rire et parmi leur rire il leur sembla en entendre un autre, cristallin et joyeux…

Et une libellule et un papillon s'envolèrent au son de leurs rires, tournoyant, voletant en ce beau jour de Juin.


	24. Epilogue 1

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling

**Notes** : Désolé du retard, vraiment désolé mais je suis en vacances à Paris et j'avoue avoir tout simplement oublié quel jour on est... Merci à _tchingtchong_, _666Naku_ et _Chocolatine_ à qui je dédicace ce chapitre pour être ma 100ème revieweuse!!! Et bien entendu à Amandine pour m'avoir encore et toujours corrigé Je vous remercie énormément de suivre ma fic cela me fait énoooormément plaisir!

Je posterai sûrement le dernier épilogue Mercredi parce que c'est une date spécial pour moi ... et encore merci je ne me le repeterai pas assez!

* * *

Epilogue(1)  
31 Octobre 2000

James, assis dans la salle d'attente, ne peut s'empêcher de tourner en rond.

« Arrête de faire les cent pas Cornedrue ! Tu me donnes le mal de mer !

- J'aimerai bien t'y voir ! »

James Potter avait déjà vécu des moments de stress intense, mais chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accomplir ce même manège sous les yeux de tous et surtout sous le regard moqueur de sa femme. Lily Potter.

Plus de 30 ans avaient passé et il était toujours aussi amoureux d'elle. La vie n'avait pas toujours été rose mais il savait que cela aurait pu être pire. Il s'était marié, avait eu deux merveilleux enfants et son fils aîné allait à son tour devenir père.

Il leva la tête et lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui avait l'air franchement amusé. Il aurait sa revanche, de toute façon s'il croyait que ses propres enfants ne passeraient pas par là… Il eût une pensée affectueuse pour sa filleule Athenaïs.

Sirius après avoir quitté Poudlard était tombé amoureux d'une jeune moldue qui faisait des études de médecine. Après de nombreuses épreuves, ils s'étaient rapidement mariés et avait eu deux enfants : Athenaïs et Connor.

Autant dire que sa famille l'avait définitivement renié.

« Calme toi James tu vas nous faire une attaque ! » s'exclama Sara.

Obéissant sans même y réfléchir James s'installa à côté d'elle. Peter lui sourit gentiment. Sara et lui s'étaient mariés peu de temps après la remise des diplômes au plus grand plaisir de la mère de ce dernier. De ce mariage étaient nés les jumelles Anabel et Kérine.

Sybel, la femme de Remus arriva en trombe, quelque peu échevelée.

« J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard !

- Ne t'en fais pas Syb' je pense qu'on a encore le temps la rassura Lily »

Mme Lupin soupira et ajouta :

« Par contre je vous préviens que la marmaille va débarquer dans peu de temps ! »

Ils mirent tous à rire.

Mathew, Eva et Cassandra étaient les enfants du couple Lupin et complétaient ce que Sybel appelait « la marmaille ».

Pour le plus grand malheur des enseignants de Poudlard, les enfants avaient la joie de vivre et le tempérament farceur de leurs parents. Le professeur McGonagall avait soupiré qu'au moins elle apprécierait grandement sa retraite.

« Laissez moi passer ! Moi la première ! Je vous rappelle que c'est moi la future tante !

- Tiens je crois que c'est Lysbeth qui arrive, suivie de tous les autres s'exclama Remus »

Ils se mirent tous à rire. La fille de James et Lily était réputée pour son caractère enjoué et très peu discret.

Dans un grand fracas la seconde génération débarqua dans un brouhaha. Des embrassades, des rires, des exclamations, jamais on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient tous dans la salle d'attente de la maternité de Sainte Mangouste.

Au bout de ce qui sembla une demi heure, un jeune homme aux yeux verts lumineux et aux cheveux de jais débarqua dans la salle d'attente, un petit tas de couverture rose dans les bras. Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la salle.

« J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la petite Elycia Potter vient de naître et que la maman et le bébé se portent bien. »

Au nom du bébé, James sentit une boule se former dans la gorge. Il vit que sa femme, Sara et les autres maraudeurs étaient secoués.

« C'est un hommage à ma tante que je n'ai jamais connue, expliqua Harry, et je trouve que c'est un très joli prénom »

Il regarda avec émotion sa fille et se dirigea vers son père.

« Molly va me tuer mais à toi l'honneur de la tenir en premier. »

James se saisit du précieux paquet et il sentit ses amis se rapprocher. Il savait qu'il la reverrait un jour. Il sourit tendrement en observant le fin duvet noir qui parsemait la tête du bébé.

« Elle est magnifique

- James passe là moi s'il te plaît ! s'écria Lily »

Il donna délicatement le bébé à sa femme et il vit qu'elle était secouée. Bien qu'ils savaient tous deux qu'ils seraient grands parents, la revoir après tous ce temps était tout de même émouvant.

Elycia attrapa maladroitement le pouce de sa grand- mère et une larme roula sur la joue de Lily.

« James ! Regarde son poignet !

- Oh ! Vous voulez parler de sa tâche de naissance ? demanda Harry. Ginny m'a dit qu'elle lui faisait penser à une libellule et un papillon ! »

Un grand fracas les fit se retourner et ils virent toute la famille Weasley débarquer, détournant l'attention de la marque. James eut juste le temps de penser que la petite fille aurait une enfance heureuse avant de voir Lily donner le bébé à une Molly rayonnante.

James se mit à sourire. L'avenir qui se profilait ne pouvait qu'être heureux et il eût une pensée pour celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

« Merci du fond du cœur, j'espère que d'où tu es, tu es heureuse… murmura-t-il »

Une brise légère s'engouffra dans la salle et caressa les joues de James comme si la personne à qui étaient adressées ces paroles avait entendu…

* * *

Bientôt la fin :'( 


	25. Epilogue 2

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling

**Notes** : Ceci est la toute fin... J'espère que vous aurez aimé et qu'elle ne vous decevra pas... Un très grand merci à Amandine pour la correction et à tous ceux qui ont reviewé... et spécialement à _666Naku_, _Chocolatine_ et _Llemaluna _pour leur dernière review

* * *

**Epilogue -2-**

« Cours ! »

Le ventre noué, elle court le plus vite possible, elle sent que Hélène est derrière elle. Xavier et Marc avaient du prendre l'autre couloir.

Elle entend d'autres pas.

« Hé merde ! Accélère Ely ! »

Après divers virages et accélérations elles se savent à l'abri. Essoufflées, elles s'arrêtent et reprennent tranquillement leur respiration et finissent par éclater de rire.

« Et bien Miss Weasley ! Allons voir comment s'en sont sortis les deux autres !

- Attends ! Regarde d'abord sur ta carte que le concierge ne nous guette pas devant l'entrée de la salle commune. »

Elycia fouille dans sa poche et en sort un vieux parchemin.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Après observation du plan qui s'est formé devant elles, elles reprennent le chemin les menant dans leur salle commune.

Hélène la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval prononce le mot de passe à la grosse dame somnolente. Elles se dirigent d'un même pas et s'écroulent sur un des canapés.

« Heureusement que l'on ne s'est pas fait prendre je n'imagine même pas la beuglante que tu aurais reçue de ta mère ma très chère Hélène…

- Ca c'est injuste ! Tandis que toi tu n'aurais reçu qu'une simple lettre de ta mère te grondant un peu !

- Que veux tu… Mon père et surtout mon grand père auraient été profondément déçus si je ne récoltais aucune retenue… Apparemment c'est une tradition familiale chez les Potter…

- Exactement très chère cousine ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se retournent et sourient aux deux garçons qui viennent de rentrer dans la salle. Elycia ne peut s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement à son cousin, Marc Finnigan. Marc bien qu'il porte le nom de son père était un Potter par sa mère, Lysbeth la sœur de son propre père. Les cheveux en bataille et d'un noir de jais, héritage de sa famille maternelle, on aurait pu les croire jumeaux tant Elycia et lui se ressemblaient.

« Tout comme c'est une tradition chez moi aussi, mais Hélène si je ne me trompe pas tu as quand même le soutien de ton père nan ? »

Connor Black, quatrième membre de leur petit groupe d'amis, était réputé pour son insolence envers les professeurs, seul son sourire faisait que l'on lui pardonnait tout. Au grand dam de sa mère et la grande fierté de son père.

« Mouai mais ma mère est quand même très… »

Aux paroles de la jolie rousse, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de grimacer. Effectivement Hermione Weasley n'aimait pas que l'on enfreigne les règles de l'école. Ou en tout cas faisait semblant de leur accorder de l'importance d'après son mari et son meilleur ami.

Elycia se mit à sourire et sortit de son sac qui était à proximité, un parchemin et de l'encre.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ton devoir de métamorphose maintenant ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et donne une petite tape derrière la tête de son cousin.

« Bien sûr que non imbécile, je vais faire mon rapport à Papy »

Bien que son grand père James avait plusieurs petits enfants, une grande complicité était née entre elle et son grand père. Certaines fois elle avait l'impression qu'il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même.

Elle se mit à sourire affectueusement en pensant à toute sa famille. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais à chaque réunion familiale elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à quel point elle avait de la chance. Sûrement du à ses rêves étranges qu'elle faisait régulièrement. Ces rêves ou elle vivait une véritable vie parallèle.

Sa grand-mère Lily lui avait dit que cela s'arrêterait vers ses 17 ans. Pourquoi, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle faisait confiance à sa grand-mère.

« Bon les filles nous on va se coucher, demain matin on doit se lever tôt pour finir notre devoir de potions. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le nombre de points retirés et retenues que le père Rogue nous infligeraient pour un simple devoir en retard. »

Le père Rogue comme s'amusait à le surnommé Ely détestait tout ce qui s'apparentait aux noms de Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Dernièrement il s'était mis à détester tout ce qui portait le nom de Weasley aussi. En bref il haïssait les gryffondors et était d'une grande partialité. Au plus grand bonheur de Lucie Malfoy et Orion Lestrange.

Et bien que ces derniers avaient quelques globules rouges en commun avec Connor, ils se détestaient cordialement.

Petits enfants de Narcissa Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange ces derniers faisaient tout pour pourrir leur vie. Elycia avait déjà entendu ses grands parents et ses grands oncles dire qu'ils descendaient de Mangemorts. Ces hommes qui étaient au service du Lord Noir qui avait fait tant de ravages à leur époque. Elle savait aussi que sa grande tante de qui elle tenait le nom était morte en l'affrontant.

Une fois qu'elle eût fini sa lettre, elle la cacheta et monta se coucher avec Hélène qui lisait un livre. Demain elle risquait d'être très fatiguée et bénissait les mardis et les deux heures d'histoire de la magie qui les accompagnaient.

Elle se glissa dans les draps frais en songeant à ses petits frères et ses cousins. Elle eût une pensée pour toute sa famille et caressa du bout des doigts le pendentif en forme d'étoile de son collier qu'elle avait reçu pour son anniversaire de la part des ses grands parents. Une imitation du bijou que portait en permanence sa grande tante décédée.

Elle eût une dernière pensée pour la jeune fille qui était morte et s'endormit d'un sommeil profond rêvant pour la toute dernière fois d'une étrange bataille et d'une certaine Serena.

**FIN **

* * *

Alors ça y'est c'est fini...  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires : Llemaluna, Celiawelling, Miss Lisa Black, Senslo, Adenoide, I-am-Lady-Voldemort, 666Naku, Lilli-Puce, miminuts, Gwen T. Jedusor Black, rockeuse dans l'âme, Lyra Sullyvan, mathilde, tchingtchong, Gwen Zephyr, Pitch, Chocolatine, Takinza et aussi à tous ceux qui ont tout simplement lu... 

S'il vous reste des questions... demandez moi!


End file.
